Inazuma Eleven, El Cielo es el Límite, Una Nueva Historia
by natsumi21zk
Summary: Una joven abandona su hogar en Estados Unidos para irse junto a su padre a Japón. Ella recordaría siempre a los amigos que dejó pero le dará una oportunidad a su nueva vida, y también a nuevos amigos. OCFubuki, OCGoenji, OCKido, OCHiroto, OCToko.
1. chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

En Rochester, Nueva York, Estados Unidos, estaba oscureciendo y una joven en su habitación arreglaba con mucho cuidado su maleta. Pronto abandonaría su país para viajar a Japón a causa del trabajo de su padre. Ella no estaba muy feliz por tener que dejar su pequeña casa, y sobre todo a sus amigos, sin embargo debía estar feliz porque el sueño de su padre se había hecho realidad, él había sido asignado para trabajar en Japón luego de años de experiencia e investigaciones relizadas en el hospital donde trabajaba.

Constantemente se preguntaba si esta decisión sería la mejor para sus vidas, pero luego recordaba que era la felicidad de su padre la que estaba en juego, además del hecho de que jamás la dejaría vivir sola, y menos en otro país.

Ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar unos toques en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ella mientras continuaba su trabajo, ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué piensas que no es así?- preguntó la joven mientras tomaba otro conjunto de ropa del armario.

-Te conozco, sé que estas triste porque tenías tu vida planeada aquí, pero toma esto como una oportunidad de conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas culturas. Además olvidas el hecho de que soy tu padre.

-En realidad nos parecemos mucho- dijo la chica, lo cual era cierto, ellos no sólo se parecían en el carácter sino también en cuanto a lo físico. Ambos eran de piel morena y sus ojos eran de color negro al igual que su cabello. La joven sonrió ante la risa de su padre, ella lo quería mucho.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé de empacar todo, te voy a dejar para que termines mas rápido- dijo su padre mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Gracias- susurró la pelinegra, en algunos momentos le gustaba estar sola, eso la ayudaba a pensar.

Continuó con su trabajo porque el vuelo saldría mañana en la tarde y a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo ella quería estar preparada completamente para mañana, además así evitaría pensar en sus amigos.

Así pasaron las horas, entre ella arreglando su ropa y su padre arreglando unos papeles. Cuando llegó la noche, ella se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos al tiempo que unas lágrimas escapaban, pero ella no quería llorar, no quería que su padre se sintiera mal, además otros de seguro estarían alegres si estuviesen en su lugar.

Cuando amaneció los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana lograron despertarla. Ella se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño donde se ducho y lavó sus dientes, luego se vistió y peino su cabello color negro el cual le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros.

Decidió dirigirse a la cocina donde su padre ya tenía el desayuno listo.

-No pensé que te levantarías tan pronto-dijo él mientras le extendía un plato.

-Ni yo tampoco, sólo pasó.

-Hoy es el día.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Si quieres nos quedamos?.

-No. Es una nueva oportunidad, creo que debemos ir- dijo la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo, me alegra que pienses así.

-Debo ir a al hospital.

-¿Te vas a despedir de él?.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, debo hacerlo.

-¿Él sabe que te vas?.

-Fue al primero que le conté.

-Sabía que ustedes dos serían grandes amigos.

-Si somos muy parecidos- dijo ella recordando las circunstancias en la cual lo había conocido.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, tomó su bolso y se dirigió rumbo al hospital.

Una vez que llegó, subió las escaleras y tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Se escuchó un **Adelante** y ella decidió pasar, totalmente triste por tener que dejar a su amigo pero mostraba una sonrisa.

-Viniste- dijo el chico que estaba acostado sobre la cama del hospital.

-Sabías que lo haría- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él. Él joven la miró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual estaba cargada de sentimientos, ellos eran como hermanos.

-Debo irme hoy- dijo ella mientras se senataba en una de las sillas al lado de la camilla.

-Si, mi papá me lo ha comentado. Te voy a extrañar- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Ella acarició el dorso de la mano de su amigo, luego se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pulsera que ella misma había tejido y se la colocó con mucho cuidado.

-Acuerdate siempre de mi- dijo ella para luego darle un abrazo. Ella detalló muy bien el aspecto de su amigo, su cabello color marrón y sus ojos color negros.

-Adiós- dijo él mientras veía como ella salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro pero rápidamente las limpió.

Comenzó su camino por el hospital hasta que llegó a la salida, allí se despidió de la enfermera que siempre la saludaba y le contó acerca de su viaje a Japón. La enfermera, Carla, le deseó un buen viaje y luego abandonó la sala a causa de una emergencia.

La joven pelinegra abandonó el hospital y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Rochester. Iba tan distraída que ni siquiera revisó el reloj, pero ella sabía que aún había tiempo.

Con mucho cuidado observó el rostro de cada persona que pasaba a su lado así como también las tiendas que recorrió.

Cuando decidió que era hora de irse, su padre ya la esperaba con todo cargado en el auto, ella subió a su habitación y tomó el bolso que había dejado sobre la cama, luego se acercó al armario y descolgó él guardapelo el cual le había regalo su madre. En él había una foto de su padre, su madre y dos de sus amigos.

Ella lo miró por unos minutos y luego lo colgó en su cuello. Una vez que cerró la puerta de su habitación corrió hasta la sala y luego abandonó la casa.

Se subió a auto y su padre comenzó el camino mientras ella detallaba su casa una vez más.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, uno de los compañeros de su padre se llevó el auto así como también lo ayudó a cargar una de las maletas.

Ella tomó con cuidado su equipaje y siguió a su padre entre la multitud. Al llegar, dos de sus amigos la esperaban para despedirse. Uno de ellos era alto, cuyo cabello era de color dorado peinado hacia los lados y sus ojos de color azul aguamarina, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello color lima y largo, una parte de él estaba recogido en una coleta además de que llevaba una par de gafas que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Vinieron- dijo la chica situando las mismas palabras que su amigo cuando lo visitó.

-Claro, teníamos que despedirnos.

-Además eres una gran amiga y fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-Gracias chicos, les prometo que les escribiré y nunca me olvidaré de ustedes.

-Y nosotros tampoco, ya que fuiste nuestra primer amiga- dijo el chico de cabello dorado.

-Buen viaje- dijo el de cabello color lima para luego entregarle una foto en la cual aparecían ellos dos más el chico del hospital.

\- Vamos, es hora de irnos- dijo su padre mientras cargaba el equipaje. Ella abrazó a sus dos amigos y luego tomó sus maletas y lo siguió.

Una vez que el avión despejó, ella observó con cuidado como se alejaba de su hogar pero estaría dispuesta a acoplarse lo mas rápido posible a su nuevo hogar.

-Aquí voy Japón- dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar.


	2. Juguemos Fútbol

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

La joven de piel morena y pelinegra bajó con cuidado del avión junto a su padre, luego de eso retiraron el equipaje para así poder ir a su nueva casa.

Ella estaba emocionada por ver su nueva casa, aunque su padre le había comentado que en realidad era un edificio con algunos apartamentos y que era seguro que compartiría con los hijos de otros médicos asignados a la investigación.

El auto se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio el cual era de un color blanco y muchas ventanas se extendía sobre él. Ella estaba emocionada por conocer el edificio, había decidido darle una oportunidad a su nueva vida, y que mejor forma que sentir emoción por su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar asignado, su padre abrió la puerta y una enorme sala se dejó ver. Había muchos muebles, por un lado estaba la cocina y por el otro un pasillo en el cual se encontraban tres habitaciones. Había cuadros colgados en la pared y un hermoso ventanal se extendían en una de ellas.

-Esto es muy bonito- dijo ella mientras caminaba por su nuevo hogar.

-Es una comunidad dedicada solamente para médicos que participan en la investigación- dijo su padre mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones.

La chica pelinegra lo imitó y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, eligió la primera que se dejaba ver por el pasillo mientras que su padre elegía la que estaba al frente. Una vez que entró notó como una enorme cama ocupaba un lugar de la habitación y como en el otro se extendía una enorme biblioteca con muchos libros en ella, además en las paredes colgaban hermosos cuadros y había un espejo al lado de la cama así como también repisas en las paredes las cuales eran de un color azul cielo.

-Es hermoso- susurró ella.

Dejó sobre la cama uno de sus bolsos y los otros los dejó en el armario, luego salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿No estás cansada?- preguntó.

-La verdad, no.

-¿Por qué no das una vuelta?. De seguro hay muchos jóvenes abajo, haz amigos.

Ella volvió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y luego se vistió y peinó su cabello. Su cabello era de color negro y le llegaba mas arriba de la cintura, estaba cortado en capas las cuales no se notaban debido a las ondas que poseía.

Una vez lista comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del edificio, bajó las escaleras para llegar a la parte baja y allí comenzó a extenderse un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, además de hermosos y espesos árboles los cuales proporcionaban sombra, y a parte de eso había una cancha de fútbol en el centro del jardín.

En la cancha de fútbol habían dos chicos jugando, ambos trataban de quitarse el balón. La pelinegra decidió acercarse para observarlos mejor y una vez que se acercó el balón cayó a su lado, al parecer la chica que estaba jugando le dio una patada.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención- dijo ella mientras se acercaba hasta la pelinegra. Ella era de tez pálida y su cabello era color castaño oscuro, además de que su peinado era muy particular, era largo al frente y en la parte de atrás parecía ser corto.

La pelinegra la observó con cuidado porque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que ella ya la había visto en algún lugar, observó con cuidado sus ojos castaño y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Verónica?- preguntó la pelinegra. La joven castaña se sorprendió al escuchar que ella conocía su nombre pero luego la observó detalladamente y la reconoció.

-Eres tu- dijo Verónica mientras la abrazaba, ellas desde muy pequeñas habían sido mejores amigas hasta que el padre de Verónica fue asignado a trabajar en otro país y allí rompieron el contacto, aunque no se imaginó que ese país fuera Japón.

-¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-En realidad, llegué hace unos días. Mi padre fue nuevamente asignado.

-No pensé verte de nuevo.

-Yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti.

-Estas muy alta.

-Y tu has crecido mucho.

-Han pasado muchos años, no pensé que fueras capaz de reconocerme. Me sorprendes- dijo la castaña, luego se acordó de que uno de sus amigos estaba observando -Ethan- lo llamó, él jóven de tez pálida la miró y luego corrió al reconocer a la pelinegra.

-Tu también estas aquí- dijo la pelinegra sin poder creer que se había juntado con sus amigos de la infancia.

-Es una hermosa coincidencia- dijo Ethan mientras la abrazaba, el poseía una tez pálida mientras sus ojos eran de un color azul, su cabello era rubio y largo, el cual sostenía en una coleta baja.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo Ethan.

-A mi igual.

-Ethan lleva muchos años aquí- dijo Verónica.

-Si, y como yo conozco toda la cuidad mañana las llevaré a conocerla.

-Además, debemos aprovechar antes del inicio de las clases- dijo Verónica.

-Si, mi padre me ha dicho que inician dentro de una semana- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué tal si seguimos jugando?- preguntó Ethan. Verónica aceptó de inmediato, mientras que la joven pelinegra sólo decidió observarlos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-De seguro cuando comiencen las clases harás muchos amigos- dijo Ethan.

-Ya, si lo harás, no eres para nada tímida. Tienes un nuevo comienzo, aprovechalo- dijo Verónica.

Ese día ella estaba feliz porque después de todo había encontrado a sus viejos amigos, con los cuales hubiese deseado crecer. Pero aún así, aquellos cuatro amigos que había dejado en Estados Unidos siempre estarían en su mente y también en su corazón.

Una semana después...

Un balón de fútbol envuelto en un aura blanca con ligeros toques negros derribó a dos jugadores y se dirigió a las manos del portero, el cual no pudo detener el tiro y entró de lleno en la portería.

-Gol- gritó el narrador- Acaban de demostrar su asombroso poder. Esta es una victoria definitiva para el Instituto Imperial.

Luego de eso el marcador dejó ver el resultado del partido, donde el Instituto Imperial había obtenido un número de 13 goles a 0, además de que se pudo visualizar a los jugadores desde las sombras. Todos los jugadores del equipo contrario estaban heridos y no se podían levantar.

-Ustedes perdieron el partido- dijo un hombre el cual estaba escondido entre las sombras, apenas se distinguía su largo cabello- Espero que nunca olviden las estrategias de nuestro equipo.

-No señor- dijo un hombre el cual estaba inclinado ante él. El hombre misterioso sostenía un pedazo de papel que luego dejó caer ante aquel hombre.

-De nada sirve tener a unos perdedores- comentó aquel hombre.

-Levantenla- dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo ganador y luego se alzó una bandera de color rojo. De repente, algo apareció derribando una compuerta del estadio en el cual habían llevado a cabo el partido y todo se cubrió de humo, solamente se escuchaba la risa de aquel hombre.

Un enorme edificio el cual tenía un símbolo en forma de rayo se extendía sobre el horizonte. En él, millones de alumnos murmuraban. Todos se saludaban y hablaban sobre diferentes temas. De repente un chico de cabello castaño con una cinta anaranjada en la cabeza bajaba las escaleras, él cargaba el uniforme del Instituto. Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando chocó con alguien. Casualmente era la joven pelinegra.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

-Si, no fue nada. A veces soy un poco torpe- dijo ella, Endo le sonrió.

-No, fue mi culpa. Es que estaba muy distraído.

-Creo que debo irme- dijo la pelinegra.

El chico se dirigió corriendo hacia una pequeña caseta alejada del edificio principal, en la cual un pequeño cartel de madera colgado en la pared tenía grabada las palabras Club de Fútbol.

El joven de la cinta anaranjada entró a la caseta y se colocó los guantes, luego tomó un balón de los muchos que tenía y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Muy bien, a practicar- dijo él mientras los demás lo miraban. Dos de ellos tenían las manos apoyadas en la nuca mientras los demás sobre las rodillas- ¿Qué esperan?.

Los demás chicos no le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué sucede muchachos?- preguntó aún con el balón de fútbol entre sus manos- Hace mucho que no practicamos.

Un chico de piel morena con cabello rosa muy corto y ojos negros lo miró, él tenía apoyada las manos en su nuca.

-¿Y te dieron permiso de jugar en el campo?- preguntó él.

-A partir de ahora hablaré con el equipo de rugby- dijo el de la cinta anaranjada.

-Lo único que conseguirás es que se burlen de tí- dijo un chico de pelo castaño claro el cual tenía los ojos negros y una bandita en su nariz, además de un aspecto similar a una ardilla y su diente incisivo era muy grande. A su lado un joven con el cabello color naranja peinado a lo afro, el cual le tapaba los ojos, lo observaba mientras jugaba con su DS.

-Tal vez en la cancha de tenis podremos jugar lo siete. ¿No lo crees?- dijo el de cabello esponjado.

El joven de la cinta anaranjada comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que el campo este disponible?- dijo otro jugador. El enojo del chico de cabello castaño crecía cada vez más.

-Así es- dijo otro jugador.

-Ese campo nunca esta disponible- dijo el jugador de estatura baja. Era el más bajo de todos en el equipo, además de clavo con una cola de caballo.

-Nosotros somos el club de fútbol- gritó el joven de cabello castaño mientras señalaba un cartel que estaba pegado en la pared- El Campeonato de Fútbol Frontera, tengo la esperanza de jugar en ese torneo. Vamos Someoka, Handa, Kabeyama, kurimatsu, Shishido.

-Necesitamos más jugadores para participar en el Torneo- dijo Kurimatsu, el cual tenía aspecto de ardilla- Hay perdí- dijo él mientras miraba la pantalla de su DS.

-Que lento, debiste dispararle- dijo Shishido, el de peinado afro.

-Silencio, yo sé lo que hago- dijo Kurimatsu.

-¿Qué les pasa?. Entraron a este club porque iban a jugar fútbol- dijo él de la banda anaranjada aún con el balón en la mano- Y si no juegan de nada sirve que vengan al club todas las tardes-dijo él mientras se marchaba. Una vez que cerró la puerta, el cartel del club cayó pero él lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Hay no- dijo él mientras lo acomodaba.

Los demás lo escuchaban desde adentro del club.

-No entiendo porque se enfada de esa forma- dijo un chico el cual tenía el cabello corto de un color marrón sucio, además tenía entre sus manos una revista.

-De nada sirve esforzarse, además dicen que van a desintegrar el equipo- dijo el de cabello rosa, Someoka.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez .

De repente Kurimatsu dijo juego terminado leyendo el Game Over que aparecía en su DS.

El joven de cabello castaño comenzó a correr con el balón por el campo hasta que una chica que cargaba un buzo de color naranja con rayas blancas en cada manga se acercó a él.

Hola Kino- dijo él mientras la observaba. La chica tenía el cabello corto de color negro, llevaba un clip rosa en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, además sus ojos eran marrones.

-Perdona, no pude conseguir el permiso para jugar- dijo ella.

-Si, sé que es difícil.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó ella.

-De perezosos, como siempre.

-Les iré a decir que practiquen- dijo Aki.

-No dejalos, verás que pronto saldrán y se animaran entrenar- dijo el joven mientras levantaba el balón con su pie, luego lo tomó entre sus manos- Ya que en el fondo a nuestros amigos les encanta jugar fútbol.

-¿Piensas practicar con los chicos de Kazenjiki?. Endo, ¿No importa que tus alumnos sean de primaria?- preguntó Aki.

-No, en realidad son muy buenos jugadores- dijo él- Una vez que los veas, lo entenderás.

A lo lejos, la joven pelinegra y de piel morena observaba como el chico jugaba con el balón, le recordó a uno de sus antiguos compañeros así que decidió seguirlo al campo donde le enseñaba a los niños.

El joven de cabello castaño, el cual llevaba el uniforme de portero del equipo, en la tarde se dirigió a un campo de fútbol el cual era conocido como El Campo de la Ribera. En él, se dejaba ver el atardecer y un puente se extendía a un lado.

-Muy bien, el siguiente- dijo él mientras detenía el tiro de uno de los niños.

Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos marrones comenzó a correr con el balón, esquivó a uno de sus compañeros y tiró a la portería, pero Endo lo detuvo sin problemas.

-Hay otra vez fallé el gol- dijo ella.

La chica con el buzo de color naranja observaba con una tabla entre sus mano el entrenamiento, ella era Aki Kino.

Un chico de cabello rubio en forma puntiaguda, el cual se dejaba ver en la parte de adelante cinco mechones grandes sobresalientes y sus cejas eran delgadas con un estilo de rayo, que cargaba una sudadera color naranja y unos pantalones marrones, caminaba cerca de allí y se fijó en el entrenamiento, así que se detuvo.

-Mako- gritó Endo, la niña estaba tomando agua- Le has robado muy bien el balón a Ryuusuke, te felicito.

-Gracias, pero fue con tu ayuda Endo que mi equipo se ha vuelto mas fuerte.

-Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Endo- Jugar con ustedes me sirve como práctica.

A lo lejos la joven pelinegra observaba detenidamente el entrenamiento, y el entusiasmo de aquel chico le recordaba a unos de sus amigos además tenían gran parecido, ella también notó como el chico de cabello rubio observaba el entrenamiento, además de que dos sujetos se acercaban caminando por el campo.

-Estoy preparado, anotaré un increíble gol. Tengan cuidado porque aquí va mi súper tiro especial- dijo él pateando el balón, sin embargo la trayectoria no fue muy buena porque el balón se desvió y paso frente a los dos sujetos, los cuales se asustaron al ver el balón.

-¿Quién arrojó este balón?- preguntó uno de ellos. Endo se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Endo haciendo una reverencia- Disculpa a Ryuusuke, no fue su intención. ¿Crees que podrías regresarnos el balón?- volvió a preguntar Endo, pero luego cayó al piso sujetándose su estómago, uno de esos sujetos le había dado una patada. Los niños lo miraban preocupados.

-Endo- gritó aki preocupada.

La pelinegra también lo estaba, nadie debía utilizar el fútbol para la violencia.

-El balón. ¿Te refieres a este?- preguntó uno de los chicos, el cual se sentó sobre él y miraba con burla a Endo.

-¿Eres de la Secundaria Raimon?. Son unos insignificantes- dijo el más bajo de ellos notando el emblema en el uniforme de Endo- Casi no tienen jugadores.

-¿Te diviertes jugando con los pequeñines?- dijo el otro.

La pelinegra estaba muy preocupada y apretó con fuerza los puños, ella comenzó a molestarse. Endo estaba temblando de la rabia mientras uno de ellos reía.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si le das una pequeña demostración?- dijo uno de los chicos, el otro se levantó y escupió el balón. Endo y el chico de cabello rubio se enojaron, luego aquel sujeto pateó el balón hasta Mako, la cual estaba muy asustada.

La pelinegra gritó cuidado pero al parecer nadie la había oído. Mako estaba muy asustada pero el chico pelicrema corrió hasta ella y pateó el balón con fuerza, luego se estrelló en el rostro del mayor de los sujetos, el cual había pateado el balón hasta Mako.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó su amigo mientras miraba al pelicrema- Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves?- pero el pelicrema lo miró y él se asustó. Endo estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del tiro.

Ambos salieron corriendo mientras Mako le agradecía al pelicrema, el chico sólo le sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse pero Endo le dijo que esperara.

-La patada que hiciste fue sorprendente. ¿Juegas fútbol?- le preguntó Endo- ¿En qué escuela estudias?. ¿No te gustaría entrenar conmigo?.

El chico lo miró pero continuó su camino. Endo estaba sorprendido.

Una vez que oscureció, Aki se marchó junto a Mako mientras Endo caminaba hasta su casa pero el balón de fútbol se cayó de sus manos y se detuvo frente a la pelinegra. Endo la miró y recordó que era la chica con la cual había tropezado.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él.

-Descuida- dijo ella- Veo que te gusta el fútbol- se arriesgó a decir.

-Si, me encanta.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Oye, ¿Tu fuiste la que gritaste?.

-¿Tu lo notaste?.

-Todo paso rápido pero escuché ese grito. Espero verte mañana, adiós- dijo él mientras corría. De seguro iría a su casa, pensó la pelinegra, Si supieras que estoy en tu clase, mañana sabré tu nombre, ella sonrío y continuó su camino.

Una vez que Endo llegó a su casa, corrió a su habitación y miró la foto de su abuelo que estaba sobre un estante, un balón de fútbol y unos guantes estaban a su lado, luego mencionó que había conocido a un chico el cual había dado un tiro asombroso.

-Mamoru, antes de cenar por favor date un baño- gritó su madre desde abajo.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Ojalá ese estudiante entre a nuestra escuela. Por favor abuelo ayudame a verlo de nuevo para pedirle que entré a nuestro equipo- dijo él mientras su madre abría la puerta de su habitación y comenzaba a gritarle.

-Escuchaste, anda a bañarte

-Oye mamá, estaba muy concentrado en mi charla.

-No te dejaré comer hasta que estés limpio, así que anda a bañarte.

-Como tu digas- dijo Endo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-No se a quien te pareces- murmuró su madre.

-Aaaahhh- gritó Endo mientras veía como el profesor presentaba al resto de la clase a un chico, el cual era el mismo pelicrema de ayer. El nombre Shuya Goenji estaba escrito en el pizarrón. Endo lo señaló mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Así que ya lo conocías?- preguntó el profesor.

-Bueno, en realidad aún no lo conozco muy bien- dijo Endo mientras apoyaba las manos en la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros. Luego cerró las manos y le agradeció internamente a su abuelo.

-Ya, toma asiento- le dijo el profesor.

-Les presentaré a su nuevo compañero. El es Shuya Goenji, viene del Instituto Kidokawa Seishuu, ¿No es así?- le preguntó el profesor. Él asintió.

-Estuvo en kidokawa, perfecto- dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

-Además ayer no pude presentar a su nueva compañera ya que vinieron pocos alumnos- dijo el profesor mientras una chica de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel morena aparecía en el salón. Endo se levantó de nuevo e hizo lo mismo que con Goenji, quien la miró sorprendido porque ayer se había cruzado con ella.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con todos los estudiantes que presente, Endo?- preguntó el profesor.

Endo se sentó rápidamente mientras él y Goenji la miraban, Endo siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer nuevos amigos.

-Ella es Isabella Cooper- dijo el profesor- Viene de Estados Unidos y será su nueva compañera.

-Es un gusto- dijo ella mientras se colocaba al lado de Goenji, ella le sonrió al igual que él, pero luego desvío la mirada. Ella cuando era pequeña, mayormente era tímida y nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de exámenes o cosas importantes, a ella le importaban sus notas escolares, sin embargo sus amigos en Estados Unidos habían logrado que fuera mas segura e independiente. Además, Ethan y Verónica la ayudaban mucho, gracias a ellos había podido avanzar. Ahora ella era mucho mas segura, y eso resaltaba en su amabilidad, además algo en ella le había impulsado a sonreírle a Goenji, aunque eso no quitaba que ella se preocupase por sus amigos, ella era el vivo ejemplo de millones de emociones.

Una vez que terminó la clase, Endo se acercó a Goenji el cual miraba por la ventana. Bella estaba sentada detrás de Goenji. Aki venía con Endo.

-Disculpa, ayer no pude presentarme, soy Mamoru Endo, es un gusto conocerte Goenji y a ti también Isabella.

-Es mutuo Endo, y dime Bella- dijo Bella.

-Mi nombre es Aki- le dijo Aki a Bella.

-Encantada- dijo ella.

-Soy el capitán de fútbol soccer y mi posición es portero. ¿No te gustaría jugar en el equipo?- le preguntó Endo a Goenji- La Secundaria kidokawa es reconocida por sus jugadores, ya entiendo porque tu tiro es sensacional- pero Goenji sólo desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Endo.

-Hace poco renuncié al fútbol- dijo Goenji.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por favor dejame en paz- dijo Goenji.

Bella miraba la escena y aunque estaba un poco molesta porque Endo intentaba ser amable pensaba que tal vez Goenji tenía alguna razón o motivo para serlo. Bella era muy observadora y siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

-Endo- gritó Handa- El profesor Fuyukai quiere que te presentes en la dirección.

-¿En la dirección?.

-Parece que se trata sobre la desintegración del club- dijo Handa.

-¿Desintegración?- preguntó Endo y Bella a la vez.

Aki se colocó al lado de Endo mientras Goenji dirigía su atención a la conversación.

-Yo tambien escuché ese rumor Endo.

-No permitiré que suceda eso- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director.

Handa y Aki se marcharon dejando solos a Bella y Goenji.

-Él sólo quiere ser amable- murmuró ella, no pensó que Goenji la hubiese escuchado.

Goenji la miró, el notó sus ojos color negro.

-Lo sé- dijo él.

Bella se levantó de su lugar y caminó fuera del salón, se dirigió a la cancha donde practicaban tenis.

En la oficina Endo estaba muy nervioso por le que pudiera decir el director. En la oficina además de Endo había tres personas, el director el cual estaba en su escritorio; su aspecto era muy pintoresco y tenía el pelo canoso y corto con un pequeño tupé además su nariz era algo grande y sus ojos estaban bastante encogidos a diferencia de sus cejas las cuales eran gruesas; a su lado estaba un hombre, Fuyukai, el cual tenía una aspecto clásico, el pelo color beige y que además usaba gafas, y también una chica la cual llevaba el uniforme y tenía un cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, ella miraba por la ventana.

-¿Pasó algo grave?- preguntó.

-Por fin tendremos nuestro primer partido de práctica- dijo el director.

-¿Qué dijo?, ¿Un partido?. Genial- dijo Endo, él estaba muy emocionado- ¿Con quién?.

-El oponente será el Instituto Imperial- dijo el hombre al lado del director.

Sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Endo.

-¿El Instituto Imperial?- preguntó asustado mientras imágenes de ellos venían a su mente- ¿Se refiere al equipo de fútbol más temible de todas las escuelas?.

-Correcto. ¿No te parece impresionante?.

-Desde hace cuarenta años ellos han sido los ganadores del Torneo Fútbol Frontera. ¿Lo sabías?.

-¿Por que están interesados en jugar con nosotros?. Sólo somos siete miembros en el equipo.

-¿Y por que no consigues más jugadores antes del partido?- preguntó la chica castaña, la cual se giró para mirar a Endo, él pudo notar sus ojos castaños y su tez palida, tenía un flequillo largo- En caso de que pierdan o no consigan los jugadores el equipo se desintegrará, ya esta decidido.

-Eso no es justo- dijo Endo.

-Esta decisión fue tomaba por la mesa directiva y el director, después de todo no hay presupuesto para mantener su club.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Por favor Endo- habló el director- La señorita Natsumi es la encargada de informarnos acerca de todas las decisiones de la mesa directiva, así que debemos hacer todo lo que ella nos dice.

Endo la miró con rabia para después abandonar la oficina.

Una vez que llegó al club algunos lo miraban sorprendidos y molestos por la noticia.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Someoka.

-¿Y aceptaste que nuestro equipo jugara ese partido?.

-Claro que si- dijo Endo- No desintegraran el club, encontraré a los once jugadores.

-Pero se trata del Instituto Imperial, es inútil jamás le ganaremos- dijo Shishido.

-Nos darán una paliza.

-Van a desintegrar el club.

-Debemos despedirnos de este lugar.

-Escuchenme bien, nadie va a desintegrar el equipo de fútbol, está prohibido rendirse- gritó Endo. Luego salió de la caseta del club con un cartel en la mano, Se Buscan Jugadores aunque a todos a los que le preguntaba lo rechazaban. Preguntó en el club de baloncesto y hasta en el de tenis mientras los demás lo observaban escondidos.

-Ya veo- dijo un chico de cabello celeste, el cual tenía recogido con una cinta en forma de cola de caballo y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, por el uniforme que cargaba era del equipo de atletismo, tenía los brazos doblados sobre su pecho.

-Kazemaru- dijo Endo- Yo sé que quieres superarte, si te interesa avisame, nosotros practicamos cerca de la torre de metal. Puedes venir a ver la práctica, te esperamos.

-Si pero me refería a ser el mejor atleta- dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba como Endo se alejaba.

-Tal vez debas escucharlo- dijo la pelinegra acercándose al peliceleste.

-¿Y tu eres?- preguntó él.

-Me llamo Bella. Él se esfuerza mucho y aunque no lo conozco del todo sé que da lo mejor de sí. Deberías probar jugar fútbol. Lo siento mucho- dijo ella mientras seguía a Endo y dejaba a un Kazemaru muy pensativo.

-¿El club de fútbol?- preguntó un chico de gafas azules, su cabello era castaño, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran negros, mientras otro chico de cabello naranja rojizo un poco largo amarrado en una coleta, de piel blanca y un gorro rosado con rayas azules observa a lo lejos- Ten por seguro que entraré en caso de que no reúnan a todos los jugadores .

-¿Y si falta uno?- preguntó Endo.

-Entonces dirán que el gran Megane salvó al equipo- dijo él mientras se marchaba.

-Sube el ánimo- le dijo Bella a Endo.

-Bella- murmuró él mientras el chico del gorro observaba.

-Que bien- dijo él .

-Hola soy del diario escolar- dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro, que lo llevaba hasta el final de su cuello, sus ojos eran redondos y de color verde, llevaba en la cabeza unos anteojos rojos. Vestía el uniforme, una camisa crema de mangas cortas y una falda ploma, en el cuello llevaba una cinta naranja. Bella estaba al lado de Endo mientras ella le hacía un par de preguntas- Quiero saber acerca del partido que tendrán en una semana.

-¿Qué es lo que pienso?- repitió Endo- A ya sé. ¿Podrías hacer propaganda en tu diario por favor?- dijo él mientras la peliazul lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza. Bella dejó escapar una risa mientras veía su cara.

-¿Y ustedes no harán nada?- preguntó Aki a los chicos que seguían a Endo. ¿Diganme para ustedes que significa el club?.

-Haces lo mismo que el capitán.

-Si, como si te hubiese poseído.

Esa tarde, Endo corría hacia la Torre de Metal con Bella a su lado, le había prometido enseñarle el lugar donde entrenaba. Ambos subían las escaleras, al llegar se encontraron con un Goenji muy pensativo el cual miraba el atardecer. Tanto Endo como Bella se sorprendieron de verlo allí pero Bella rápidamente cambió su expresión.

-Goenji- llamó Endo, él se disponía a irse cuando Endo lo detuvo.

-No es maravilloso este lugar, es mi favorito- dijo él- Te aviso que pronto tendremos un partido de práctica con el Instituto Imperial.

Sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Goenji, Bella lo notó y se acercó a ellos.

-Pero somos muy pocos, ¿Puedes considerar mi invitación?- dijo Endo, Goenji dejó de verlo y se volteó- ¿Por qué renunciaste al fútbol?.

Él no contesto.

-Espero que no hayas empezado a odiarlo, porque sino no hubieses hecho esos tiros.

-Oye Endo, hablas demasiado- dijo Goenji.

-Es que yo quiero jugar fútbol contigo.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar- dijo él mientras se lanzaba hasta la parte baja de la Torre para seguir su camino.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué pateaste el balón ayer?.

-No me molestes- dijo él mientras se marchaba.

-Por qué eres así Shuya Goenji- gritó Bella pero él no se detuvo.

-Lo siento, Endo- dijo ella.

-Se que él volverá a jugar fútbol- dijo él.

-Gracias a ti he entendido que nunca debemos rendirnos- dijo Bella.

-Me gusta como piensas.

Endo decidió entrenar así que dejó a un lado el cuaderno de su abuelo y colgó uno de los neumáticos a un árbol, luego comenzó a lanzarlos y detenerlos. Bella miraba la intensidad de su entrenamiento sentada en la banca, de verdad Endo si amaba el fútbol y haría todo lo posible por salir adelante, aunque fuera sólo. Pero él no estaba solo, Bella lo apoyaría, ahora era su amigo.

-Un amigo- susurró Bella para sí.

Sin importar la cantidad de golpes que llevara, Endo no se rendía hasta que en uno de sus intentos un aura color amarillo apareció entre sus manos y los neumáticos.

-Endo- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba hasta él, ya que había caído al suelo.

-Ese entrenamiento me pareció infernal- dijo el chico peliceleste acercándose a él. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Bella lo miraba.

-Kazemaru- dijo Endo.

-Tu también estas aquí- dijo Kazemaru mientras le sonreía, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sólo sigo las indicaciones- dijo mirando el cuaderno de su abuelo.

Kazemaru tomó el cuaderno y le dio una ojeada pero no pudo entenderlo.

-¿Puedes leerlo?- preguntó él.

-Claro- dijo él. Bella vio el cuaderno y respondió en vez de Endo.

-Ahí dice como detener los goles.

Tanto kazemaru como Endo la miraron. Ni ella misma sabía como lo había hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Lo entiendes?- preguntó Endo.

-Si, para mi eso es una letra normal.

Kazemaru y Endo volvieron a concentrarse en el cuaderno.

-Ese cuaderno lo escribió mi abuelo. Él era el capitán del club de fútbol, pero murió antes de que yo naciera. El equipo era mucho más veloz y superior al Instituto Imperial.

-Veo que estas decidido a ganarle al Instituto Imperial- dijo Kazemaru mientras extendía su mano. Endo lo miró.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó él.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, cuenta conmigo- dijo Kazemaru.

-Gracias- dijo Endo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Yo entraré al equipo. ¿Ustedes que decisión tomaran?- dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba hacia los árboles, de allí todo el equipo apareció.

-Amigos- dijo Endo mientras se dirigía a ellos pero lamentablemente se cayó por lo pesado de los neumáticos.

-Con ese entrenamiento te cansaras- dijo Someoka.

-Descuida, estoy bien.

-Parece que tus amigos te estaban observando antes de que yo llegara aquí.

-¿Qué?- dijo Endo. Bella ya había notado la presencia de los chicos sin embargo no quiso decirle nada a Endo.

-Vimos que invitabas mas jugadores.

-Te seguimos.

-Al verte entrenar así llegaste a nuestro corazón.

-Queremos formar parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Yo también.

-Por supuesto que si amigos.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías Endo- pensó Bella.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Shorin.

-Su nombre es Bella Cooper, es nueva en el Instituto. Ella es mi nueva amiga- dijo Endo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ya la habíamos visto contigo.

-Es muy agradable- dijo Kazemaru. Por alguna razón Bella se sentía cómoda al lado de Kazemaru así como también al lado de Endo.

-Muy bien chicos a entrenar- dijo Endo.

Esas horas todos se esforzaron al límite mientras Bella veía el entrenamiento. Esto le recordaba a su vida en Estados Unidos, pero sobre todo Endo le recordaba a aquel amigo que era como su hermano. Sin embargo, Goenji la tenía preocupada, él se veía sólo, pero ella lograría hacerlo sonreír aunque fuera una vez.

El día del partido todos estaba reunidos en la caseta del club, Endo les presentaba a un nuevo integrante.

-Hola, mi nombre es Matsuno pero pueden llamarme Max, al ver a su capitán me di cuenta de que el fútbol es muy divertido- dijo un chico el cual cargaba un sombrero rosado con rayas azules.

-¿Dice divertido?- dijo Someoka.

-No se preocupen, aunque nunca he jugado prometo ser muy útil.

-Ya escucharon, confiemos en él.

-Lo sé- dijo Handa- Pero sólo somos nueve.

-Diez- dijo un jugador detrás de Handa, él se asustó y se volteo rápidamente para observarlo.

-No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí- dijo Handa.

-Es cierto, Jin sombra también entró al equipo- dijo Endo mientras observaba al chico, el cual tenía el cabello largo con un flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos, era de piel pálida y su nariz era triangular, era mas alto que los demás.

-Parece que el otro equipo ya llegó- dijo el director mientras veía como la escuela se llenaba de una neblina oscura y un enorme vehículo aparecía frente al Instituto, lo cual era el motivo de murmuraciones de muchos alumnos.

Una vez que se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y una alfombra color rojo apareció y luego el equipo descendió hasta dejar ver a un chico de la misma estatura de Endo pero cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes muy peculiares, además su cabello estaba trenzado y sujeto en una cola, también cargaba una capa roja.

La chica peliazul se sorprendió al verlo.

-Oye Kido, ¿Por qué jugamos con ellos?- preguntó un chico de su equipo, por su uniforme era el portero.

-Seguramente será algo interesante- dijo él.

-Algo interesante- repitió Goenji quien observaba desde un árbol.

De repente se dejó ver al entrenador del Instituto Imperial, aquel hombre tenía el cabello largo sujeto en una cola de caballo además tenía una sonrisa malvada. Endo se acercó a Kido para presentarse y él le preguntó si estaba bien que practicasen antes del partido, a lo que Endo accedió.

Una vez que comenzaron a entrenar, todos estaban asombrados y Kido pateó el balón hasta Endo quien lo detuvo con mucha dificultad.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Endo mientras observaba a los miembros del Instituto Imperial y Kido sonrió al oír eso.

Todos estaba asustados pero Kazemaru se mostraba concentrado, además de él Goenji miraba a lo lejos.


	3. El Instituto Imperial

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

Un enorme vehículo envuelto en un aura oscura esparció neblina por todo el Instituto Raimon. Los estudiantes murmuraban acerca del partido que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

Al ver a los estudiantes del Instituto Imperial se notaba la extrema preparación de cada uno de ellos, en especial de su capitán, Yuto Kido. Uno de los estudiantes del Instituto Imperial se desplazó de un lugar a otro con una enorme velocidad, los jugadores del Instituto Raimon estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Handa.

-Desapareció- comentó Endo asombrado mientras veía como uno de los jugadores le robaba el balón a otro.

Cada uno de los jugadores del Instituto Imperial demostraba ser excelente. El capitán, Yuto Kido, pateó el balón hacia Endo, quien lo detuvo con mucha dificultad.

-Capitán- gritaron kabeyama y Shorin a la vez.

-Endo- dijo Someoka mientras Endo revisaba las heridas de sus manos.

-Será emocionante. Amigos hay que demostrarles el resultado de nuestro grandioso entrenamiento- dijo Endo mientras Kido reía. Tanto kurimatsu como Shishido lo miraron.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ellos.

-Capitán, ¿Me permite un momento?- pidió kabeyama.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Endo.

-Bueno es que necesito ir al baño- dijo él mientras se alejaba.

-Espera, kabeyama- dijo Endo mientras los jugadores del Instituto Imperial observaban la escena.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?. Aún con el grandulón siguen siendo diez jugadores. ¿Me pregunto si hay un jugador más por aquí?- dijo Kido mientras miraba de reojo a Goenji quien aún estaba recostado junto al árbol con los ojos cerrados.

-Endo- gritó Aki mientras corría hacia la cancha, un chico de estatura corta de piel blanca, cabello castaño, y de ojos negros, que cargaba unos pequeños anteojos azules la acompañaba- Este chico dice que se unirá al equipo.

-Pero su condición física- empezó a decir Max.

-No es muy buena- concluyó Someoka.

-Se llama Megane- dijo Aki mientras se acercaba a Endo, empujó a Megane para que pudiera estrechar la mano de Endo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Endo pero Megane sólo lo miró, luego comenzó a buscar algo.

-Parece que yo seré el jugador número once del equipo. Pero para hacerlo les diré mi condición- dijo Megane.

-¿Condición?- preguntó Endo.

-La única condición es que lleve el uniforme con el número diez- dijo él mientras los demás se quejaban. Endo no entendía el motivo de esa condición, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?- preguntó kurimatsu.

-Pienso que es mejor solos que mal acompañados- dijo Shorin.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó Megane.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, está bien.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron kurimatsu, Shorin y Shishido a la vez.

-Capitán, debe ser una broma de mal gusto- dijo kurimatsu.

-Es verdad- dijo él mientras ellos se caían de espalda por la sorpresa.

-No pienso decepcionarlos, se los prometo- dijo Megane mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-Parece que aún no a comenzado el partido- comentó el director mientras observaba desde la ventana de la oficina.

-Parece que el entrenamiento del Instituto Imperial ya terminó- comentó Natsumi quien también observaba desde la ventana.

-Dicen que cuando ganan los partidos a veces destruyen las escuelas- dijo el director- Se que nuestro equipo va a perder pero ojalá no arriesgue la vida de los demás.

-Si es así hablaré con ellos. Si soy sincera, hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-¿Por qué el Instituto Imperial accedió a jugar un partido de fútbol con un equipo tan débil?. Por más que lo analice la diferencia de habilidades es demasiada- dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana- Supongo que en el transcurso del partido descubriremos su verdadero objetivo.

-Endo, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Fuyukai mientras corría hacia el equipo del Instituto Raimon.

-Profesor Fuyukai- contestó Endo- Es que kabeyama fue al baño.

-No quiero que hagan esperar tanto a nuestras visitas, empiecen ahora.

-Ah si- dijo Endo mientras lo miraba- Como usted ordene.

-No esta aquí- dijo Someoka mientras abría cada una de las puertas del baño de hombres- Tampoco aquí, ni aquí. No está aquí, ¿Y en el segundo piso?- gritó él.

-No, tampoco está aquí- respondió Shishido.

-¿Por qué desaparece cuando lo necesitamos?- se preguntó Someoka.

-Kabeyama, Kabeyama, kabeyama- gritaba Endo mientras lo buscaba igualmente en el baño de caballeros, sólo que él no tuvo la misma suerte que Someoka ya que el baño estaba ocupado.

-Respeta la privacidad de los demás- gritó el chico. Endo salió corriendo tratando de evitar todos los objetos que le lanzaba.

-Ay, ¿No se supone que ya deberían estar jugando?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó fuyakai mientras observaba su reloj.

A lo lejos, los estudiantes del Instituto Imperial observaban al entrenador del Instituto Raimon.

-Oye, ¿Por qué jugamos con un equipo de fútbol tan débil?.

-Parece que nuestro líder está interesado en el nuevo estudiante. Quiere observar y analizar sus habilidades.

-Ya entiendo, me pregunto ¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo él.

-Aún no está aquí- comentó Kido.

-¿Cómo que no está?. Kido, tu dijiste que veríamos algo interesante en este partido.

-Lo sé pero deben ser pacientes, pronto aparecerá.

-Si lo invitamos a jugar en nuestro equipo podría convertirse en un jugador clave.

-Para tu información el líder es quien decide eso. No se permiten errores- dijo Kido mientras observaba de nuevo a Goenji. El líder del Instituto Imperial, un hombre con el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y que usaba gafas, aún observaba.

Un hombre que caminaba cerca del Instituto se detuvo al observar el enorme vehículo perteneciente al Instituto Imperial, él se detuvo y se recostó junto a un árbol, al igual que Goenji. Éste hombre tenía el pelo marrón y barba gris, era alto y mayor.

-¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó Endo a los chicos mientras subía las escaleras.

-Aún no- dijo Handa.

-Qué extraño, si revisamos todo, ¿Dónde pudo esconderse?- preguntó Shishido.

De repente todos se voltearon al escuchar un grito.

-Auxilio, el casillero desde hace unos minutos se esta moviendo, debe ser un monstruo- gritó Kurimatsu.

-¿Un monstruo?, por favor eso no existe kurimatsu, ahí está Kabeyama- dijo Endo mientras se acercaba al casillero. Una vez que abrió el casillero se cayó de espalda mientras la figura de Kabeyama aparecía.

-Hola- dijo él- Capitán, lo siento.

Los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces allí Kabeyama?- preguntaron Max, Handa y Shishido.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en ese lugar?. Sal de ahí- dijo Endo- El partido no tarda en comenzar.

-Eso quiero hacer- dijo Kabeyama- Pero no puedo, no puedo.

-No importa, eso no impide que juegues fútbol, serás una defensa muy completa- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Saquenme de aquí- dijo él mientras saltaba, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda.

-Déjemelo a mi Capitán- dijo Shorin.

-Shorin, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Endo mientras veía como Shorin comenzaba a correr y realizaba un salto para luego patear el casillero donde se escondía Kabeyama, y así pudo salir.

-Ya salí Capitán- dijo él.

-Eres muy hábil Shorin- dijo Endo- Quiero que hagas esa patada en el partido.

-Lo lamento. Es que me da miedo jugar contra ese equipo.

-Kabeyama, si huyes una vez no vas a enfrentar los problemas y sólo harás el ridículo.

-Capitán, lo siento. Lo intentaré, haré lo posible por salir adelante- dijo el grandulón.

Una vez que todos estaban listos se reunieron en la cancha de fútbol para dar inició al partido. Todos estaban muy nerviosos aunque no lo demostraban.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme en este lugar?- preguntó una chica mientras se acercaba a Aki. Ella la miró mientras la chica peliazul se sentaba.

-Hola, soy Haruna del periódico escolar- dijo ella, en su mano se podía identificar una libreta y un lápiz- Un placer conocerte.

-Una entrevista- dijo Aki- Adelante.

-Finalmente reunieron a los once jugadores, me da mucho gusto.

-Si.

-¿Y qué opinas?.

-¿Qué opino?.

-¿Crees que logren ganar el juego?.

-¿El juego?, pues no estoy muy segura de ello- dijo Aki mientras observaba a los jugadores aún formados- La verdad, no lo sé.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dudas que ganen?- preguntó Haruna sorprendida.

-Pero cuando veo a Endo y a los demás muchachos creo que pueden conseguirlo. No sé, tengo ese presentimiento, aunque hemos comenzado hace muy poco con el club.

-Que bonitas palabras, las usaré para la primera plana del diario- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a escribir.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Aki mientras la miraba.

-Es hora de comenzar el partido de práctica entre el Instituto Imperial y el Instituto Raimon- dijo el árbitro- Capitanes, pasen al frente.

Pero Kido no hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hacia su lado del campo.

-Espera Kido, aún no hemos elegido.

-No será necesario, que ellos empiecen- dijo él. Endo y Kazemaru lo miraron.

-Ya va a comenzar el partido entre Raimon y el Instituto Imperial, será un partido muy emocionante.

-¿Y quién eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Haruna.

-Dejenme presentarme, soy Osho Kakuma del club de ajedrez, que no se les olvide mi nombre, ¿De acuerdo?, y yo seré el encargado de narrar el emocionante partido que está a punto de comenzar. Este no es momento de presentarme con el público, el balón se encuentra justo en el medio y la Escuela Raimon va a dar la patada de salida.

-Que maravilla siento que me he convertido en una gran estrella- dijo Megane mientras sostenía sus gafas.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que soy el centro de atención- dijo Sombra.

-Yo en cambio me siento muy nervioso- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Amigos, hagámoslo- dijo Endo mientras estiraba sus manos- Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

El silbato del árbitro se escuchó así que el juego comenzó.

Megane le dio el balón a Someoka y éste lo pasó hacia atrás.

El público estaba emocionado ya que se oían sus gritos.

-Ya comenzó el partido, Someoka le ha dado un pase a Matsuno y ahora éste se lo devuelve. Se dirige hacia la portería rival- dijo Kakuma.

Dos chicos del Instituto Imperial, los delanteros, intentaron hacer una barrida pero Someoka la esquivó.

-Impresionante, Someoka pudo esquivar la defensa del equipo rival- gritó Kakuma.

-Soy un gran jugador, apuesto que sorprendí a todos- dijo Someoka.

-Someoka, dame el balón ya- dijo Kazemaru mientras corría para alcanzar a Someoka. Él al verse bloqueado decidió hacerle caso.

-Muy bien- dijo Kazemaru una vez que recibió el pase.

Endo miraba emocionado como se desarrollaba el partido.

-Podemos lograrlo- dijo él.

-Kazemaru se está acercando más a la portería rival.

-Someoka- dijo Kazemaru al verse bloqueado por un jugador.

Someoka recibió el pase y luego se lo dio a Shishido, quien lo recibió perfectamente.

-Raimon utiliza un par de pases para burlar la defensa del equipo rival- comentó Kakuma.

-Superior- gritó Shishido mientras pateaba el balón hacia Handa. Todos se concentraron en él, sin embrago era una finta para darle el balón a Someoka quien lanzó hacia la portería sin embargo Genda, el portero del Instituto Imperial, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Someoka.

-Estuvo cerca- dijeron Kakuma, Aki y Haruna desde las bancas.

-De verdad estuvo muy cerca- dijo el director.

-Bueno era de esperarse- comentó Natsumi desde la ventana.

-Kido- gritó Genda- Ahora depende de ustedes- dijo él mientras le lanzaba el balón a Kido.

-Si, vamos a comenzar con el fútbol Imperial- dijo Kido mientras observaba a Endo.

-Estoy listo- dijo Endo.

-Allá va- gritó Kido mientras lanzaba el balón hacia otro jugado quien pateó directamente hacia la portería.

Endo trató de detener el tiro pero le fue imposible, ya que lo arrastró hacia la portería anotando el primer gol a favor del Instituto Imperial. Todos estaban preocupados por Endo mientras Kido sólo mostraba su arrogante sonrisa. Hasta Goenji cambió su expresión.

-Gol, el Instituto Imperial anotó su primer gol, su fuerza y velocidad es impresionante. ¿Este es el poder del Instituto que domina el fútbol a nivel estudiantil?. ¿Será esta una prueba de sus técnicas secretas?. Los Súper Once están perdidos. ¿Será esta su última derrota?.

-Capitán- dijo Handa.

-Endo- dijeron Kurimatsu y Sombra a la vez, ellos junto con Kabeyama se acercaron hacia su Capitán.

-Lo siento mucho amigos, no pude detenerlos.

-Ese ataque fue muy rápido, no tuviste oportunidad- dijo Handa.

-Creo que nunca llegaremos a su nivel- dijo Kurimatsu.

-¿Qué están diciendo?, apenas comenzó el partido, no se rindan.

Sin embargo el partido transcurrió entre diversos tiros por parte del Instituto Imperial quedando así 10 a 0.

-Ha concluido el primer tiempo- anunció Kakuna- Termina 10 a 0 a favor del Instituto Imperial.

Todos los jugadores del Instituto Raimon estaban exhaustos, mientras los del Instituto Imperial no mostraban molestia ni cansancio alguno.

-Muchachos- dijo Aki.

-Pobres, están muy cansados para hablar- dijo Haruna.

-¿De qué están hechos esos chicos?, parece que ninguno está cansado- dijo Kazemaru mientras observaba a los jugadores del equipo rival.

-Es obvio, ya que ellos no se han ejercitado- dijo Max.

-Es verdad, parece como si estuvieran burlándose de nosotros- dijo Shorin.

-No permitiré que esto se quede así, hay que hacerlos correr hasta que queden exhaustos- dijo Endo.

-¿Exhaustos?- preguntó Kurimatsu- No, eso es imposible, no podemos seguirles el ritmo.

-Yo tampoco puedo correr amigos- dijo Shishido.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Endo- Todavía falta el segundo tiempo.

-¿Aún jugaremos el segundo tiempo?- dijo Kabeyama- Por favor no podremos.

-No le veo el caso, este partido es demasiado para nosotros- dijo Shishido.

-Por favor debemos jugar, de lo contrario no vamos a saber que equipo tendrá la victoria. Vamos amigos- gritó Endo.

-¿Ya descubrió el motivo de su visita?- le preguntó el director a Natsumi.

-Al parecer ellos están esperando algo, eso creo- dijo ella mientras observaba por la ventana de la oficina.

-Ese niño aún no se anima a jugar- dijo el líder del Instituto Imperial.

-Descuide, muy pronto lo hará.

-Cambio de portería, comenzará el segundo tiempo- anunció el árbitro.

Mientras tanto con Bella.

La joven pelinegra y morena, Bella, se encontraba en su respectivo salón de clases leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. A ella le apasionaba el tema de la mitología, leyendas y todo lo que estuviese relacionado a una posible existencia, se podría decir que le gustaba creer, en algunas ocasiones, en lo imposible. Su oficio favorito luego de ayudar era leer, cuando leía se transportaba a otro mundo, como si hubiese sido absorbida y en algunas ocasiones no se percataba de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

-Oye, Bella- dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón.

Bella se percató de esa voz así que dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que la observaba desde la puerta, para su sorpresa era Verónica, quien utilizaba el uniforme del Instituto Raimon.

-Ronnie- dijo Bella- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Bueno, soy una nueva estudiante del Instituto Raimon.

-Pensé que Ethan y tú estaban en otra escuela.

-Así era pero luego de conversarlo con mi padre, llegamos a un acuerdo. Ethan también lo había pensado, luego decidimos hablar con su padre que conoce al director de este Instituto y nos dejó transferirnos aquí. Él tiene muchas influencias.

-Ya veo, ahora si podré estar más tiempo con ustedes.

-Si, Ethan y yo al saber que estabas aquí no podíamos dejar de pensar en estar cerca de ti.

-Por eso somos amigos- dijo Bella.

-Si. Y hablando de eso, el Instituto esta muy revuelto.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Es verdad que cuando lees estas en otro mundo, lo que pasa es que abajo hay un partido de fútbol y tu estas aquí como si nada, al parecer toda la escuela está allá.

-No puede ser, lo olvidé.

-La única forma de que olvides algo es leyendo.

-Ronnie, están jugando abajo, yo tengo que ir- dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a correr. Ronnie decidió seguirla, así que ambas llegaron hasta la cancha donde tanto Bella como Ronnie se sorprendieron. Endo estaba tirado en el suelo dentro de la portería.

-Endo- murmuró Bella mientras miraba la aterradora escena, Ronnie también estaba perpleja. A lo lejos Ethan miraba apoyado en una de las paredes y Goenji dirigió su mirada hacia Bella quien no lo notó.

Bella vio como uno de los jugadores utilizaba su técnica especial, Ciclón, en Handa quien salió despedido por los aires.

-Tiro de los Cien Golpes- gritó otro jugador.

Todos los chicos recibían golpes por parte del balón en el rostro y el marcador pasó de 10 a 14 y luego a 18. Bella miraba horrorizada como todos sus amigos recibían golpes, en especial Endo y Kazemaru. Endo miraba frustrado la escena mientras los jugadores del Instituto Imperial se reían.

-Ya sal- dijo Kido pero Goenji no se inmutó- Sal ahora mismo o de lo contrario le daremos una paliza al último chico- dijo él mientras hacía una señal para que otro jugador pateara el balón hacia Endo, éste tiro era tan fuerte que le dio de lleno en el rostro. Y así continuó, dandole golpes con el balón a Endo.

-Esos sujetos- comenzó a decir Sombra.

-Están locos, ya no quieren anotar goles lo que quieren es hacer pedazos a Endo- comentó Max, él y Sombra estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Están bromeando, a eso no se le puede llamar fútbol soccer- dijo Kazemaru mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Endo para evitarle otro golpe, y él lo recibió en la cabeza.

-Kazemaru- gritó Bella.

-Kazemaru- gritó esta vez Someoka mientras veía como el peliceleste caía al suelo debido al golpe en la cabeza.

-Kazemaru- dijo Endo mientras veía como su amigo estaba en el suelo.

-Endo- dijo él.

-Yo me encargaré de que esto acabe, no importa lo que suceda- dijo Endo mientras ayudaba a Kazemaru a levantarse- Yo defenderé esta portería.

-Pues te diré que no haces muy bien tu trabajo- dijo Kido.

Bella estaba furiosa por la actitud de los jugadores del Instituto Imperial sin embargo no lo demostraba y trataba de estar tranquila, Ronnie también estaba molesta pero ella dejaba ver su ira fácilmente.

-Tiro de los Cien Golpes- gritó un jugador.

-Encontraré la forma de detener ese tiro- dijo Endo mientras el balón llegaba a sus manos, sin embargo fue tan fuerte que el golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro. Las chicas y Goenji se veían preocupadas, Bella avanzó un poco sin embargo vio que Ronnie estaba molesta y decidió quedarse con ella.

Endo cayó al suelo mientras Kido y los demás se burlaban.

-Estuvo muy cerca, Endo trató de detenerlo sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. El marcador queda 19 a 0- anunció Kakuma- Ahora la Escuela Raimon tiene el balón, pero el único en pie es Megane.

-Ya tuve suficiente- dijo él mientras comenzaba a correr fuera de la cancha.

-Increíble, Megane deja la camiseta con el número diez del equipo del Instituto Raimon.

Ronnie vio como Megane se marchaba así que rápidamente recogió la camisa y la apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho. Bella al verla colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Endo trataba de levantarse mientras Kido se paraba junto a él con el balón a los pies.

-Que vergüenza.

-Ni siquiera pudieron anotarnos un gol.

Kido y los demás chicos comenzaban a reír.

-Lo sabía, ni siquiera pudieron anotar un gol- comentó un chico del Instituto Raimon.

-Nuestro equipo es demasiado débil- dijo otro. Ronnie y Bella escucharon su conversación.

-Aún no termina esto- dijo Endo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Kido, Goenji y Ronnie lo miraban sorprendidos mientras Bella apreciaba la determinación de Endo. Goenji comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban Bella y Ronnie.

-Disculpa- dijo Goenji, Bella y Ronnie se voltearon para poder verlo. Bella miraba a Goenji mientras él la veía fijamente, luego se dirigió hacia Ronnie- ¿Me permites?.

Ronnie comprendió de inmediato de qué se trataba, así que le entregó la camisa con el número diez a Goenji.

-Gracias.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

-Goenji- murmuró Bella.

-Lo haré por ti, tienes razón- murmuró Goenji- **Lo siento Yuka, sólo será esta vez** \- pensó Goenji mientras recordaba el accidente de su hermana.

Goenji se colocó el uniforme con el número diez mientras Endo aún recibía golpes en el rostro.

-Gol, es el gol número 20 del Instituto Imperial.

-Bueno, ya no vale la pena verlo. Este es el fin del club de la Escuela Raimon- dijo Natsumi mientras se marchaba.

-No sabía que ese estudiante estaba en nuestro equipo- dijo un alumno.

Natsumi al escuchar esto se sorprendió y regresó corriendo a la ventana.

Endo y los demás miraron como Goenji se acercaba hacia la cancha.

-El jugador que consiguió un tiro impresionante en el torneo, es Shuya Goenji.

Kido al verlo sonrió.

- **Qué te impedía jugar Goe** **nji?** \- se preguntó Bella mentalmente.

-Espero que este chico haga algo- dijo Ronnie.

-Lo hará- dijo Bella.

-Shuya Goenji ahora lleva el uniforme del equipo del Instituto Raimon.

-Tal vez el objetivo principal del Instituto Imperial, era él- dijo Natsumi.

-Espera un momento, tu no perteneces al club de fútbol- dijo Fuyukai mientras se acercaba.

-Descuide profesor, esto no afectara en nada- dijo Kido.

-El Instituto Imperial está de acuerdo con el cambio de jugador, como árbitro también lo autorizo.

-Goenji- dijo Endo mientras caía al suelo sin embargo Goenji lo atrapó.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Endo. Goenji sólo sonrió.

-Shuya Goenji a remplazado a Megane, el jugador número diez- dijo Kakuma.

-Ahora podremos llevar a cabo el plan- dijo Kido.

-Ya entendí, ese era el jugador clave- dijo un jugador del Instituto Imperial mientras se escuchaba el silbato.

El partido comenzó y Someoka dio el saque, sin embargo Sakuma interceptó el balón.

-Activen Zona Mortal- dijo Kido.

Tres jugadores del Instituto Imperial saltaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas, un triángulo se formó y luego transfirieron esa energía al balón.

-Zona Mortal- gritaron ellos.

-Muy bien- dijo Goenji mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Goenji comenzó a correr hacia ese tiro especial, ¿Acaso piensa escapar tal como lo hizo Megane?.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Kido.

-Hace eso porque confía en que puedo detener el tiro, una vez que lo haga recibirá el balón- dijo Endo mientras un aura amarilla comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

De repente una enorme mano amarilla se reflejó en Endo, luego el tiro chocó contra ella, sin embargo pudo detenerlo. Tanto Kido como Goenji no lo podían creer, y aquel hombre que observaba a lejos estaba sorprendido.

-Lo detuvo, logró detener el tiro del Instituto Imperial- Haruna y Aki estaban emocionadas.

-Muy bien, Endo- gritó Bella.

-Ese chico me sorprende- dijo Ronnie mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

-Es el espíritu del club y sin él tampoco sentiría este ánimo- dijo Bella.

-Es la mano fantasma, no cabe duda- dijo el hombre de barba gris.

-Bella- dijo Endo- Lo conseguí.

-Esto será interesante- dijo el líder del Instituto Imperial.

-Vamos Goenji- dijo Endo mientras le lanzaba el balón, él recibió el pase y luego lanzó nuevamente el balón al aire, de allí él saltó preparado para realizar su técnica especial.

-Tornado de Fuego.

Genda, el portero del Instituto Imperial, no pudo detener el tiro.

-Gol, Raimon anota finalmente- dijo Kakuma.

Aki y Haruna saltaban de felicidad mientras los demás chicos del equipo miraban felices el marcador.

-Anotó- dijo Bella. Ronnie se fijó en Ethan, quien observaba a lo lejos.

-Bella, Ethan está allá- dijo Ronnie mientras Bella miraba en la misma dirección que Ronnie.

-¿Qué hace allí?.

-Hemos cumplido nuestro propósito- dijo el líder del Instituto Imperial- Al parecer el goleador estrella no ha perdido sus técnicas ni habilidades.

-Atención el Instituto Imperial ha decidido retirarse, por lo cual ha terminando partido- dijo el árbitro mientras Kido sonreía, Goenji lo ignoró por completo.

-El Instituto Imperial ha decidido retirarse, por eso los Súper Once han sobrevivido a este partido- dijo Kakuma mientras Kido desaparecía entre el humo.

-Mamoru Endo obtuvo resultados que no esperaba- dijo Kido.

-Por favor Haruna, escribe sobre el partido en el diario- pidió Aki.

-Si- gritó Haruna.

-Parece que con la llegada de Goenji el flujo del partido cambió- dijo el director.

-Goenji, me ha gustado que juegues con nosotros, espero formar el equipo más fuerte contigo- dijo Endo.

-Sólo por esta ocasión- dijo Goenji mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la regresaba a Endo.

-Goenji, gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Endo.

-Capitán, ¿No piensa detenerlo?- preguntó Kabeyama.

-Dejémoslo así- dijo Endo- Muchachos escuchen bien, ese es nuestro primer gol, ese gol será el comienzo de todo. Es el inicio de nuestra historia.

-Si- gritaron todos inclusive Aki y Haruna.

-A partir de este momento comenzará nuestra historia en el fútbol- dijo Endo.

-Goenji, toma- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a Goenji.

-Gracias- dijo él mientras tomaba su uniforme, Bella lo había guardado.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas decidido entrar al campo.

-Sólo fue por esta vez.

-De cualquier forma, creo que lo disfrutaste. Sé que algo te pasa y lo entiendo, todos tenemos problemas- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su guardapelo. Goenji pasó a su lado.

-Parece ser muy reservado- dijo Ronnie.

-Es como yo.

-Además es lindo.

-Ronnie.

-¿Qué?, aún no sé por qué le distes el uniforme.

-Vamos, Ronnie- dijo Bella mientras ella comenzaba a caminar, Ronnie la siguió sin embargo antes de marcharse Bella miró a Goenji y notó que él la estaba observando fijamente.

-Sé que volverás a jugar Shuya Goenji- murmuró Bella para luego marcharse junto a Ronnie.

En la tarde Endo y Bella estaban sentados en las bancas de la Torre de Metal.

-Felicidades- dijo Bella.

-Sé que no ganamos pero aún así estoy muy feliz.

-Yo también, además Goenji salió al campo.

-Si, este día estuvo lleno de sorpresas sin embargo me voy a esforzar para ser un mejor portero- dijo Endo.

-Yo te apoyaré- dijo Bella mientras imitaba la pose de Endo.

-Me encanta el fútbol- gritó él.

 **\--** **Hola a todos, ¿Cómo estan?. Espero que les guste este capítulo.** **Las actualizaciones las haré el Lunes y Viernes. Si no las hago es por una buena razón. Sin embargo puedo subir uno que otro capítulo.** **Todas las sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas, y los mensajes por favor al privado.**


	4. Una Nueva Técnica Especial

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

En la pequeña sede del Club de Fútbol del Instituto Raimon su capitán, Mamoru Endo, dejaba sobre la mesa, cerca del pizarron en el cual había un dibujo de una cancha de fútbol, el cuaderno de su abuelo. Endo estaba de pie frente a todo el equipo y a su lado estaba Ichirota Kazemaru.

-En el partido con el Instituto Imperial tuvimos algunas fallas- dijo el castaño.

-No creo que sean fallas más bien nos falta condición física- dijo Matsuno quien estaba recostado sobre una pila de neumáticos.

-Ahhhh- se quejaron todos a la vez.

-Disculpenme, no quería ofenderlos- dijo él.

-Endo, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo- dijo Kazemaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entiendo que debemos mejorar nuestra condición física, así que se me ocurrió esta formación- dijo él mientras tomaba un marcador y comenzaba a hacer pequeños círculos en el pizarron. Todo el equipo lo miraba atento- En los apuntes de mi abuelo están mejor detalladas.

-¿Ya no seré delantero?- preguntó Megane.

-Los cobardes que huyen no tienen derecho a elegir- dijo Handa.

-Te equivocas, fue una estrategia que planeé- dijo él levantando su dedo índice mientras los demás lo miraban con pena.

-¿Una pregunta capitán?- dijo Shishido.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Acaso no habrá alguna forma de que Goenji juegue en nuestro equipo- preguntó él, ante estas palabras Someoka se tensó y lo observó fijamente.

-Si es verdad ya que el único gol que anotó nuestro equipo fue gracias a las habilidades de Goenji- dijo Megane.

-Yo creo que jamás vamos a poder obtener un nivel de esa clase- dijo Kabeyama mientras Someoka comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Ese sujeto es un engreído. Les demostraré que es jugar fútbol soccer- dijo Someoka mientras se levantaba, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Someoka, ¿Acaso tú?- comenzó a decir Kurimatsu.

-Goenji ya no jugará, ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Someoka a Endo.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el portero.

-Endo, parece que confías demasiado en él.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Endo.

-Nosotros también podemos lograrlo, sólo debemos confiar en nosotros mismos.

-Muchachos, tenemos una visita- dijo Aki mientras abría la puerta de la sede del club, pero al ver a los chicos de pie cambió su expresión a una interrogativa- ¿Sucede algo?.

-No, no es nada grave.

-Puedes pasar- dijo ella mientras miraba hacia la puerta, de ella apareció una joven de cabello castaño ondulado, el mismo color de sus ojos, era aquella chica la cual hizo molestar a Endo en la oficina del director.

-Aquí apesta- dijo ella mientras se tapaba la nariz, ella observó atentamente el interior del club.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo esa jovencita aquí?- preguntó Someoka molesto.

-Es que quería hablar con ustedes- respondió Aki con una sonrisa.

-Veo que su equipo logró sobrevivir al partido que tuvieron con el Instituto Imperial- dijo Natsumi.

-Si claro, a nuestro equipo le gustaría participar en más partidos- dijo Endo.

-Perfecto porque ya tenemos un nuevo oponente- dijo Natsumi.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Un nuevo oponente- repitió Endo.

 **Mientras tanto...**

En otro lugar de la Ciudad Inazuma, los jugadores del Instituto Imperial practicaban en el campo de fútbol perteneciente a su escuela.

-Kido- gritó uno de ellos mientras le pasaba el balón, Kido lo pateó con fuerza hacia la portería. Todos los jugadores entrenaban conectando un pase tras otro.

-Oye Kido, ¿Escuchaste los rumores acerca de la Escuela Raimon?- le preguntó un chico a Kido. Ambos estaban sentados en las gradas del campo mientras Kido bebía agua.

-No, ¿Qué hay con ese equipo?.

-Desde que tuvimos el partido hay rumores en todas las escuelas de que son un equipo sumamente fuerte. Otros dicen que lloramos cuando ellos lograron ese gol en el último minuto del juego- dijo él, Kido lo miró y luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-No les hagas caso, nosotros cumplimos con nuestra misión.

-Si es verdad, sin embargo ahora la Escuela Raimon tiene muchas peticiones para participar en partidos de práctica, sería bueno enviar a alguien para que espíe.

-No será necesario, ya tenemos un espía allí que nos mantendrá informados- dijo Kido mientras se reía.

 **De vuelta con Endo y los demás**...

-Cielos esto es sorprendente, ya tenemos nuestro próximo partido- dijo Kurimatsu mientras levantaba su puño, estaba alegre al igual que todo el equipo por las palabras de Natsumi.

-Es grandioso, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Handa.

-Claro esto es un sueño, pronto volveremos a jugar.

-Excelente, volveré a debutar como jugador- dijo Megane.

-Yo también, llamaré la atención de nuevo- dijo Sombra.

-Y bien, ¿Van a escucharme o me ignorarán?- preguntó Natsumi, estaba un poco molesta.

-Disculpa, te escuchamos, ¿Con qué escuela vamos a jugar?- preguntó Endo.

-La Secundaria Sobrenatural, el juego será en una semana- dijo ella.

-¿La Secundaria Sobrenatural?- repitió Endo.

-¿Dijiste Sobrenatural?.

-Si, además no se trata de un simple partido- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Si pierden contra esa Secundaria se desintegrará el equipo de fútbol- dijo ella mientras los demás se quejaban- Pero si ganan podrán participar en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera- todos cambiaron su expresión- Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte- dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

-¿El Torneo Futbol Frontera?, ¿Participaremos en él?- dijo Endo.

-Increíble, es el Torneo más importante a nivel nacional.

-Fantástico, es una gran oportunidad- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Ni siquiera pasaba por nuestra mente cuando eramos siete- dijo Handa.

-Es muy pronto para alegrarse, si nuestro equipo no gana este partido entonces no podrá participar- dijo Someoka.

-Si eso lo sabemos, amigos no debemos perder este partido por nada del mundo, comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Endo.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

Bella caminaba junto con Verónica cerca del Club de Fútbol cuando escucharon los gritos de los muchachos.

-¿Crees que esté todo bien?- preguntó Ronnie.

-Si, no son gritos de miedo parecen de alegría- dijo Bella, ya que probablemente si algo los hubiese asustado estarían corriendo por todo el Instituto.

Ambas vieron como la chica de cabello castaño ondulado se alejaba del Club, estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas. Bella recordó que ella era la misma que chica que acompañaba al director el día de ayer cuando su padre le pidió que le entregara una carta.

-Hola, Bella ¿Cierto?.

-Si, soy Bella.

-Mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon, sólo quería hablar con los chicos acerca de su próximo partido.

-¿Próximo partido?- preguntó Ronnie.

\- O dejame presentarte, ella es.

-Verónica Kelly, si ya la conocía, sólo en fotos no en persona, es un placer- dijo Natsumi.

-Estas familiarizada con todo Natsumi- dijo Bella.

-Es mi deber- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia la Secundaria.

-Me agrada- dijo Bella, Ronnie la miró y luego ambas comenzaron a caminar lejos del Club.

Una vez que Natsumi llegó a la oficina del director tanto él como Fuyukai estaban asustados debido a un pergamino un poco viejo que el director tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Hay que entregarles esta carta al equipo de Fútbol?- preguntó el director.

-Creo que es necesario decirles- dijo Natsumi.

-Si, se a qué te refieres- dijo él.

-¿Una amenaza?- preguntó Fuyukai, luego comenzó a leer el pergamino- Si no derrotan a nuestro equipo quedarán malditos. ¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dicen?.

-Por si no lo sabías hay muchos rumores sobre la Secundaria Sobrenatural, además me parece un desafío muy interesante- dijo ella.

En el Campo de la Ribera los chicos entrenaban sin descanso para poder conseguir técnicas especiales, Someoka era el mas decidido a obtener una, tanto así que comenzó a jugar mal empujando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Someoka, acabas de cometer una falta- gritó Handa quien observaba junto con Endo desde una banca, sin embargo Someoka no le hizo caso.

-Someoka, espera por favor- dijo Kazemaru, sin embargo él no le hizo caso y lo empujó al igual que a Sombra, él tiró hacia la portería pero el balón no entró, luego se dejó caer en el suelo debido al cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Someoka?- le preguntó Endo mientras corría hacia él.

-No, así nunca funcionará.

-Someoka, te estás presionando demasiado- dijo Shishido.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo él.

-Aki- gritó Haruna mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Vienes por otra entrevista?- preguntó Aki.

-Te equivocas, vine a ver el entrenamiento del equipo. Después de ese partido me convertí en su admiradora, al ver su entusiasmo aunque estuvieran perdidos.

-Bueno muchas gracias por el cumplido- dijo ella.

-Pero veo que las cosas no estan marchando muy bien que digamos- dijo Haruna observando la notoria preocupación y frustración en el rostro de Someoka.

-Así es, Someoka se siente presionado por la responsabilidad que hay en su próximo partido.

Aki y Haruna dejaron de hablar al ver que Bella caminaba hacia ellas, se sorprendieron al ver que venía acompañada de una chica castaña y un chico rubio el cual tenía las manos entre los bolsillos.

-Hola Aki- dijo Bella.

-Bella- dijo Aki mientras la abrazaba a lo que ella correspondió- Dejame presentarte, ella es Haruna Otonashi del periódico escolar.

Bella observó a Haruna y de inmediato recordó que era la misma chica que el primer día había entrevistado a Endo.

-Hola, Bella- dijo la peliazul.

-Me acuerdo de ti perfectamente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, estabas con Endo ese día que él buscaba jugadores.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Aki.

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó Haruna.

-Lo siento, él es mi amigo Ethan West y ella es Verónica Kelly- dijo Bella señalando a sus amigos.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Aki Kino y ella es Haruna Otonashi. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme anteriormente.

-Dime, Ronnie- dijo Verónica.

-Veo que los chicos se están esforzando- comentó Bella.

-Es que Natsumi les dijo que pronto tendrían un partido de práctica.

-¿Natsumi?- preguntó Ethan.

-Es la chica de quien te hablé- dijo Ronnie.

-Veo que ya la conocen.

-Hola Bella- dijo Endo quien se acercaba a ellos acompañado del resto de los jugadores, habían decidido tomar un descanso.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó Someoka señalando a Ethan y Ronnie.

-Someoka, sé que estas molesto pero no hay necesidad de tratar a los otros así- dijo Handa.

-Que forma tan cruel de tratar a tus compañeros de clases- dijo Ronnie.

-Capitán, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaron los de primer año.

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas no me he presentado, soy Mamoru Endo.

-Ethan West y Ronnie Kelly.

-Bella- dijo Kazemaru. Bella lo observó y luego corrió hacia él para así poder abrazarlo.

-Deben estar muy emocionados por ese partido- dijo Ethan.

-Si, ¿Quién será su oponente?- preguntó Bella.

-Si Aki, no me lo dijiste- comentó la peliazul.

-La Escuela Sobrenatural- dijo Aki.

-¿Dijiste Sobrenatural?- preguntó Haruna.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado sobre ella?, hay rumores escalofriantes sobre esa escuela, todos le temen.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aki.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos para escuchar acerca de la Escuela Sobrenatural.

-¿Cuáles son los rumores acerca de la Secundaria Sobrenatural?- preguntó el capitán del equipo.

-Verás, les daré unos ejemplos- dijo la peliazul mientras comenzaba a leer un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba en su bolsillo- A los tres días sus rivales presentan fiebre y se desmayan sin razón alguna- dijo ella, todos los chicos la escuchaban atentos.

-¿Qué dices?.

-¿Sin razón alguna?- dijo Matsuno.

-¿Qué tal si un jugador tenía un resfriado?- dijo Endo- Y los contagió.

-No es broma- gritó Aki, hasta Ethan se estremeció.

-Cuando la Secundaria Sobrenatural va a perder sopla un viento fuerte y el partido es cancelado, y si alguien está a punto de anotar un gol en la portería sus piernas se entumen- continuó Haruna mientras Kabeyama se imaginaba brazos brotando del suelo y sujetando sus pies.

-Capitán voy al baño, enseguida regreso- dijo él.

-¿Una maldición?- dijo Sombra, Megane, Matsuno y Kazemaru se asustaron.

-¿Capitán serán cierto esos rumores?- preguntó Shishido.

-No, sólo son mentiras.

-Quizás sólo son rumores nada mas- dijo Ronnie.

-Nunca te había visto tan confiada, Ronnie- dijo Ethan.

-Un momento Endo, no debemos descartar lo que dice Haruna. Si la Secundaria Sobrenatural es tan famosa por esos rumores tal vez en cierto grado puede que sea verdad. Si todas las escuelas le temen debe ser por algo, así como al Instituto Imperial. Quizás sea una técnica especial.

-Lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a Goenji- dijo Shorin.

-Sí, él sabrá que hacer- dijo Kurimatsu.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo Someoka alterado- Si quieren un buen delantero aquí me tienen, yo me encargaré de anotar todos los goles.

-Así se habla, es natural que nuestro amigo se enfade cuando decimos que Goenji es nuestra única opción- dijo Handa.

-Pero creo que Someoka se olvida que mientras mas es mejor, ¿No?- dijo Ronnie.

-Escucha niña...

-Ronnie- la llamó Ethan.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos deberíamos comenzar a practicar- dijo Handa.

-Si es verdad.

-Pero capitán, sin la ayuda de Goenji el equipo se hubiese desintegrado y no estuviesemos aquí. Esta vez será igual- dijo Shishido.

-No tiene porque se así- comentó Bella.

-También dijiste que nuestro equipo no puede perder, sino el equipo será desintegrado, no sé algo me da miedo de esa Secundaria, ¿tal vez ellos?.

-Amigos si dependen de las personas jamás se volverán fuertes- gritó Endo, Aki y Haruna cambiaron sus expresiones- Muy bien a practicar.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Se nota que le gusta el fútbol- dijo Ethan.

-Endo siempre fue así, desde que lo conocí para él el fútbol y sus amigos están primero- dijo Aki.

-Esta totalmente loco- comentó Ronnie, Aki y Haruna sonrieron.

Esa tarde en la Torre de Metal de la Ciudad Inazuma, Endo acompañado por Bella practicaba constantemente la forma perfecta para detener los tiros de los rivales. Endo se veía muy decidido pero a Bella le preocupaba el esfuerzo que hacía.

-Me duele- se quejó Endo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo pero rápidamente se colocó de pie y trató de detener el neumático.

-Así que aquí estabas- dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba hacia Endo- Veo que estas con él, Bella.

-Kazemaru- dijo el castaño, él se volteó para verlo pero el neumático lo golpeó justo en el rostro.

-Endo, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bella. Kazemaru se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla a cargar a Endo hacia la banca- Ichirota- dijo Bella.

Una vez que Endo despertó, comenzó a sacarse los guantes y observó como sus manos estaban llenas de moretones.

-¿Así qué cambiaste de rutina?- dijo Kazemaru mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su bolso y se la entregaba a Endo.

-Si, es el siguiente paso. Muchas gracias- dijo él mientras tomaba la botella.

-Veo que tu también lo acompañaste hoy- le comentó el peliazul a la pelinegra.

-Yo siempre lo acompaño cuando puedo, me gusta estar aquí.

-El pobre Someoka se siente muy presionado.

-Si, aunque no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma.

-Entiendo que los de primer año confíen en Goenji pero también entiendo a Someoka, es obvio que no quiere ser ignorado. Creo que yo entrenaría de la misma forma para mejorar mi técnica.

-Como me gustaría que los demás muchachos pensaran como tú- dijo Endo.

-¿No se supone que esa es una de las responsabilidades del capitán?.

-Tienes razón. Todos están pensando que la única forma de ganar es que Goenji esté de nuestro lado pero se olvidan que un equipo de fútbol está conformado por once personas. Además no quiero que Goenji se sienta presionado para que juegue con nosotros, pienso que si entrenamos nuestro equipo se volverá más fuerte.

-Además, el capitán debe ser el último que se desanime- dijo Bella.

 **A la mañana siguiente**...

-Papá, gracias por traerme contigo- le dijo Bella a su padre mientras ambos entraban al hospital.

-Me gusta que te familiarices con mi trabajo. De todos modos es lo que quieres estudiar.

-Si, es lo que quiero.

-Todos los colegas aquí son muy amables, te llevarás bien con todos.

-Bueno, el doctor Cooper ya lo ha hecho así que yo también lo haré.

Bella y su padre comenzaron a caminar hasta la oficina, en ella Bella comenzó a ordenar la cantidad de papeles que su padre tenía sobre el escritorio así como también él le hablaba de los casos que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Veo que estabas muy ocupado, a veces me preocupaba cuando no llegabas a casa- dijo Bella.

-Por eso no quise dejarte en Rochester- dijo él.

-Lo sé. Además tengo algunas cosas que resolver en la Ciudad Inazuma.

-Bella...

-Esta bien, debo superarlo, ¿No?.

-Necesito que le entregues esto a la enfermera que te presenté hace poco. Debe estar en la entrada o si no en la habitación 06, hay una niña en estado de coma allí.

-Esta bien.

Endo caminabas por las calles de la Ciudad cuando ve a Goenji en la otra acera, él se sorprendió. Goenji vestía su típica ropa casual, además caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es Goenji- dijo él.

Endo decidió seguirlo para ver hacia donde se dirigía y se sorprendió aún más cuando lo vio entrar al hospital.

-¿El hospital?- se preguntó él.

Bella caminaba revisando los papeles que le había dado su padre, a ella desde pequeña le había apasionado el tema de la medicina. Lo que mas la motivaba era ver como su padre se entregaba por completo a su trabajo. Ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Goenji frente a ella, el también se veía confundido.

-¿Bella?- murmuró él.

-Goenji, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó ella mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la cual había salido, prácticamente Bella hubiese chocado contra él.

-No es nada- dijo él, Bella observó el pequeño cartel el cual dejaba ver el nombre de la paciente, Yuka Goenji.

-Veo que ya lo viste- dijo él- Pasa.

Él abrió nuevamente la puerta y allí se dejó ver a una niña de cabello marrón la cual tenía dos trenzas largas. Ella estaba acostada en una camilla y a Bella le dio la impresión de que no había abierto los ojos desde hace tiempo.

Bella entró y se acercó poco a poco hacia la niña, Goenji estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Ella es?- preguntó Bella.

-Así es, es mi hermana menor- dijo el pelicrema.

-Goenji, yo no tenía idea.

-La pobre está en estado de coma.

Bella se acercó mas a la niña y pudo distinguir que su color de piel era igual a la de Goenji, la niña era muy hermosa y Bella apostaba a que era muy tierna.

-Veamos, creo que se fue por aquí- dijo Endo mientras miraba la cantidad de habitaciones de unos de los pasillos.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Goenji.

-Esta bien. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?.

-Adelante.

-Bueno, tal vez esté en el piso de arriba- dijo Mamoru mientras se paraba frente a una puerta pero se sorprendió más al ver a Goenji frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Goenji.

-Hola, es que yo- comenzó a decir Endo pero de repente vio a una niña dormida sobre la camilla del hospital y a una chica pelinegra junto a ella. Goenji cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?. Responde- dijo él.

-Verás es que te vi entrar al hospital y pensé que te habías lastimado o enfermado así que pensé que por eso renunciaste al fútbol. Entiendo que no volverás a ayudarnos y no te lo iba a pedir, es que no quiero causarte molestias. No se que decirte, perdón- dijo él mientras hacía una reverencia, al ver que Goenji no decía nada dirigió su mirada al pequeño cartel donde estaba escrito el nombre Yuka Goenji.

-¿Quién esta hospitalizada es?- comenzó a decir Endo.

-Mi hermana menor- dijo Goenji.

-¿Tu hermana menor?.

-¿Sabes?, a veces eres desesperante- dijo Goenji mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Endo entrara- Ya entra.

-Si, claro- dijo él.

Endo se sorprendió al ver de cerca a la niña pero se sorprendió aún mas al ver quien era la chica que estaba con ella.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Creo que eso mismo debería preguntarte- dijo ella.

-Su nombre es Yuka, y la pobre está en estado de coma- dijo Goenji

-¿Qué?.

-Te diré lo que pasó de lo contrario no te irás de aquí, ¿Verdad amigo?- Endo negó- Yuka quedó en coma desde el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera del año pasado

-¿Fue la final entre la Escuela Kidokawa y el Instituto Imperial?.

-Si así es, ella estaba ansiosa por ver la final de ese gran Torneo. Me dijo que estaría en el Torneo para apoyarme sin falta- Bella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Goenji- Fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa, después se apresuró a llegar al estadio y fue cuando...

Endo no sabía que decirle.

-Me enteré del accidente a unos minutos antes del partido- una lágrima comenzó a caer por el rostro de Bella, ella entendía a la perfección a Goenji.

-Es por eso que vine a éste hospital ya que mi papá trabaja aquí. Después de eso me cambiaron de escuela. Si no hubiese jugado fútbol a Yuka no le hubiese sucedido nada. Mientras mi hermana se encuentre en estas condiciones no puedo darme el lujo de seguir practicando soccer- dijo él- Por eso hice un juramento, no volveré a jugar hasta que Yuka despierte. A pesar de mi promesa en el último partido, mi cuerpo se movió sin que yo se lo ordenara.

Bella se alejó de Yuka y se marchó de la habitación, tanto Goenji como Endo la miraban confusos. Una vez que Bella salió de la habitación y miró a través de una ventana un lugar el cual le traía muchos recuerdos, así que decidió correr hacia las afueras del hospital, ella trató de no llorar pero le fue imposible ya que las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su rostro.

-Gracias por decírmelo, no debí insistirte tanto para que jugaras con nosotros. Yo lo lamento, descuida no pienso decírselo a nadie, lo prometo, adiós- dijo Endo mientras se marchaba.

-¿Y qué sucedió con tu equipo?.

-Gracias al gol que anotaste todos están practicando con mucho entusiasmo, pronto tendremos otro partido de práctica. Muchas gracias- dijo él.

Goenji agachó la mirada.

Al otro día en el Instituto todos estaban reunidos en el club mientras Aki daba una noticia que dejaba a todos con la boca abierta.

-Hola soy Haruna y pertenezco al diario escolar. Seré una ayudante del Club de Fútbol, no me bastó con verlos entrenar así que me convertiré en una gerente más para ayudar en lo que necesiten. Claro pienso utilizar las entrevistas para promoverlos, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- dijo ella mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Aki.

-Si, es fantástica.

-Cuanto entusiasmo- dijo Handa.

-Este Club se está llenando de locos optimistas- dijo Max mientras veía la sonrisa de Haruna.

-Hola chicos- dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta de la pequeña sede del Club.

-Bella- dijo Haruna.

-Veo que ya decidiste convertirte en gerente.

-Así es.

Mientras tanto en el Campo de la Ribera, Someoka lanzaba constantemente hacia la portería pero fallaba todos los tiros, el pobre se veía cansado de tanta práctica.

-Rayos no pude ser, no es justo- dijo él mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

-Someoka, veo que entrenas muy duro- dijo Endo quien había llegado junto a todo el equipo.

-Endo, pero no hay buenos resultados, al parecer todo marcha bien aunque no puedo anotar un gol- dijo él mientras veía la cantidad de balones de los cuales ninguno había entrado en la portería- Creo que soy un fracaso como goleador.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a correr mientras Someoka y Endo estaban sentados en el césped.

-No te esfuerces demasiado podrías lastimarte y eso sería peor.

-Mira quien lo dice, el capitán que entrena con neumáticos cerca de la Torre- dijo él mientras Endo adoptaba su misma posición.

-¿Sabes?, me sentí muy contento por haber jugado con ustedes en el último partido, pude notar que nuestro equipo está tomando más forma y tú, ¿Cómo te sentiste?.

-En realidad sentí algo de envidia- dijo Someoka levantándose del césped.

-¿Y por qué?.

-Por como jugó Goenji, cuando entró en el campo el flujo del partido cambió, y entiendo por qué los alumnos de primer año quieren que él regrese a jugar, cuando él anotó el gol me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar.

-Ya entiendo.

-No quiero quedarme a la sombra de Goenji, quiero realizar esos fabulosos tiros tal cual como él los hace.

-Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si perfeccionamos esa técnica?, así le ganaremos a la Secundaria Sobrenatural.

-Es inútil, faltan pocos días para que se lleve a cabo el partido.

-Con más razón debemos practicar mucho.

-Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo una chica castaña mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Ronnie- dijo Endo, la castaña se sentó a su lado.

-Espera, es fácil decirlo pero es muy complicado.

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas Goenji, tu eres Ryūgo Someoka, tú tienes tu propio estilo para jugar, debes tener confianza en ti mismo.

-Con que mi propio estilo, muy bien vamos a intentarlo Endo.

Todos los chicos se estaban esforzando al máximo en el entrenamiento, Someoka pateó el balón hacia Endo pero él lo detuvo sin problemas

-Una vez más- dijo él mientras pateaba el balón. A lo lejos un chico pelicrema con el uniforme del Instituto Raimon, miraba el entrenamiento. Aki y Haruna lavaban las toallas del equipo con la ayuda de Bella, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas.

-Fue genial, muy buen tiro Someoka, intentalo una vez más- dijo Endo.

-Claro- dijo él.

Goenji observaba a lo lejos mientras un auto de color negro se detenía a su lado, la ventanilla comenzó a bajarse y de allí se dejó ver a una chica castaña.

-Mucho gusto Goenji, mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon.

-Hola Natsumi- dijo él.

-Este no es el camino que usas para regresar a casa, perdona la intromisión pero me tomé la molestia de investigarte y también lo que le sucedió a tu hermana- Goenji la miró y luego comenzó a caminar- ¿No piensas hacer nada?- gritó Natsumi- Mi intuición me dice que quieres jugar con ese equipo, por eso siempre tomas esta ruta.

-No me molestes.

-¿Crees que renunciando al fútbol ayudaras a la recuperación de tu hermana?. Lo siento pero estas cometiendo un grave error, ¿Recuerdas quién era la persona a la que más le gustaba verte jugar fútbol?.

-Mi hermana- dijo él mientras el rostro de Yuka aparecía en su mente así como millones de recuerdos.

Natsumi sonrió.

-Vámonos ya- dijo ella, luego el vehículo se puso en marcha y ella suspiró.

-No me rindo, yo también puedo conseguirlo- decía Someoka mientras veía como el balón llegaba a sus pies, él se preparó para lanzar pero ésta vez el tiro estaba envuelto en una aura color azul y de ella un enorme dragón azul brotaba, Endo ni siquiera se movió para detener el tiro.

-Increíble- dijo Kurimatsu. Ronnie, que estaba observando el entrenamiento, lo cual se le había hecho un hábito como a Bella, corrió hacia donde estaban los muchachos sorprendidos por la técnica de Someoka.

-Ese tiro fue muy diferente a los otros.

-Parece como si un dragón hubiese rugido cuando pateó ese balón- dijo Handa.

-Lo cual va muy bien con su nombre- dijo Ronnie.

-Si es verdad, a mi también me dio esa impresión- dijo Shorin.

-Someoka ese tiro fue grandioso.

-Ese es mi propio estilo- dijo él.

-Algo que sólo tu puedes hacer- dijo Ronnie, por primera vez Someoka le sonrió.

-Si- dijeron los demás que empezaron a rodear a Someoka.

-Ya sé, vamos a ponerle nombre a este tiro.

-Si muy buena idea- dijo Max, todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría pero Endo dejó de hablar cuando vio que Goenji se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Miren, es Goenji- dijo él.

Todos los chicos, en especial los de primer año, veían con admiración a Goenji a excepción Someoka, y Ronnie lo notó.

-Escucha Endo- dijo él- Voy a entrar al equipo.

-¿Es enserio?.

-Genial- gritaron Shishido, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Shorin a la vez.

-Ya calmense les va a dar un infarto, en especial a ti Someoka- dijo Ronnie mientras veía como los chicos de primer año comenzaban a saltar, pero la verdad es que ella también estaba contenta así que se acercó a Goenji y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Ellos cuentan contigo- Goenji la miró y le sonrió, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ronnie y rápidamente retiró su mano del hombro de Goenji.


	5. La Aparición del Dragón

-Con esto Goenji será un miembro más del Club de Fútbol- dijo Endo mientras sostenía un pequeño papel en el cual se explicaba, detalladamente, el ingreso de Goenji en el Club de Fútbol- Seremos un gran equipo.

-Mucho gusto compañeros- dijo Goenji, tenía una de sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Es asombroso, él jugará en nuestro equipo- dijo Shishido.

-Y seremos invencibles- dijo Shorin.

-Un momento, no lo necesitamos, la Escuela Raimon ya cuenta con mi Técnica Ultrasecreta- dijo Someoka notablemente alterado.

-Someoka- dijo Handa, tanto él como Kazemaru lo miraban preocupados.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Someoka?- preguntó Endo- Ahora el equipo contará con dos goleadores, eso será un gran apoyo para el equipo.

-No necesitamos a los que les gusta lucirse.

-Veo que dices cosas que carecen de sentido- dijo Goenji. Someoka se alteró ante éste comentario y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa el cual siempre llevaba hacia arriba.

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó el pelirosa. En ese momento Aki abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Hola muchachos- dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

-Les traje material exclusivo de la Secundaria Sobrenatural- dijo Haruna, ella llevaba un CD en sus manos. Someoka soltó de inmediato a Goenji para así evitar un regaño por parte de Aki.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Un partido de la Secundaria Sobrenatural- dijo Haruna mientras los chicos observaban atentos la computadora.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?.

-Verán, lo obtuve cuando investigaba para el diario de la escuela. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el equipo- dijo Haruna, quien estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Te lo agradezco, así podremos analizar sus movimientos y las jugadas de esa Escuela- dijo Endo, pero de repente cambió su expresión, algo en el partido pareció sorprenderlo- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué están haciendo los jugadores?.

-Tal vez no se pueden mover, seguro se trata de un horrible conjuro.

-¿Un horrible conjuro?- preguntaron todos a excepción de Someoka y Goenji.

-¿Un conjuro?- repitió Endo.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que vayan a entrenar- sugirió Aki- El partido es en una semana.

-Si, ella tiene razón- dijo Goenji.

Someoka fue el primero en salir del Club, y tanto Kazemaru como Endo lo miraron preocupados pero aún así lo siguieron porque todos debían entrenar.

La joven pelinegra de piel morena caminaba rumbo al Club de Fútbol del Instituto Raimon. Ella quería entregarle el pequeño cuaderno que Haruna siempre llevaba, el cual le había prestado ya que ella quería averiguar un poco más acerca de la Escuela Sobrenatural y cada uno de sus rumores.

Ella se apresuró al ver que todos los chicos se dirigían al Campo de la Ribera a entrenar, así que apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos. Goenji fue el último en salir así que se topó con ella.

-Hola, Bella- dijo él.

-¿Goenji?- preguntó ella pero inmediatamente se fijó en que cargaba el uniforme del equipo y rápidamente comprendió todo- Veo que por fin decidiste entrar al Club.

-¿Así que lo sospechabas?- preguntó él.

-Era bastante obvio, aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto.

-Las cosas no son como nos las imaginamos.

-Tienes razón.

-Creo que pronto te llamaremos compañera.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de Haruna la cual corría en dirección hacia Bella.

-Haruna, aquí tengo tu cuaderno- dijo ella extendiéndoselo.

-Espero que te halla servido- dijo Haruna.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Vamos Goenji, tienes que ir con los demás.

-Si, está bien- dijo él. Haruna comenzó a correr en dirección a los chicos, Goenji comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al recordar algo.

-Bella, ¿Qué hacías en el hospital?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bella.

-Es que mi padre trabaja allí.

-No sabía que tu padre era médico. El mío también trabaja allí.

-Lo sé, lo mencionaste aquel día. Además mi padre habla muy bien del tuyo.

-Y en cuanto a mi hermana...

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. Sé que eso es lo que quieres. Ahora debo irme- dijo ella, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el Instituto. Goenji la miró fijamente mientras se marchaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego comenzó a correr para alcanzar a los chicos.

Bella se dirigió por la pequeña calle, ya que había decidido comprar algunas cosas para la casa, Ronnie no la acompañaba ya que había decidido quedarse a ver el entrenamiento, y en cuanto a Ethan se había marchado junto a su hermana, Nikki. Su padre también trabajaba en conjunto con el padre de Bella y la madre de Ronnie.

Bella estaba un poco distraída pensando acerca de la reputación de la Secundaria Sobrenatural, la cantidad de rumores acerca de esa Escuela era infinita, además de que la mayoría de ellas les temían por sus "conjuros".

Bella se detuvo cerca de una pequeña tienda, la acera estaba rodeada de cajas y un hombres las cargaba una por una dentro de la tienda. Bella se acercó a él.

-Disculpe- dijo ella, aquel hombre se volteó al escuchar su voz y al verla se le resbaló la caja que llevaba en sus manos- De verdad lo siento- dijo ella levantando nuevamente la caja.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó. Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente en ese momento, a ella le resultaba conocida esa voz, pero tal vez sólo sería su imaginación.

-En realidad venía a ofrecerle mi ayuda.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, deberías volver a tu casa- dijo él, este hombre tenía un bigote poblado y barba canosa, llevaba pequeños lentes redondos y una cicatriz se asomaba fuera de ellos en su ojo izquierdo, su piel era blanca, llevaba un pañuelo morado en la cabeza del mismo color que su uniforme excepto por las pequeñas franjas amarillas.

-No debo regresar aún, tengo algo de tiempo.

Bella tomó una de la cajas que estaba en el suelo y la cargó hacia la tienda, luego la dejó en un pequeño armario en el cual pudo divisar otras cajas. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia afuera para seguir cargando las cajas y el hombre que la observaba no objetó.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-No se preocupe. Ahora, digame lo que necesita.

Él comenzó recoger las silla que estaban fuera de la tienda, el cual, por lo que vio Bella, era un Restaurante.

-Nuevamente, gracias- dijo él.

-Descuide- dijo ella- Hasta mañana.

Bella comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa y en el camino se encontró a Goenji.

-Hola, Goenji- dijo ella.

-Hola, Bella- dijo él, luego se fijó en una mancha que Bella tenía en su uniforme.

-Es sólo una mancha, luego se quitará- dijo Bella- ¿Qué hacías aquí?.

-Es que la práctica se terminó y éste es el camino que uso siempre.

-Entonces me encontraré contigo más seguido.

-Al parecer.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Goenji.

-Adiós, Bella.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a buscar a su papá en la casa, pero no lo encontró.

-Ya se fue- murmuró ella. Bella comprendía perfectamente el trabajo de su padre y desde pequeña tuvo que hacerlo pues no lo veía muy seguido.

La pelinegra preparó su desayuno y luego se ducho. Pasó toda la mañana en la sala leyendo un libro, esperando con ansias a su padre.

En la tarde, decidió salir un rato al jardín, así que bajó las escaleras. Una vez que llegó abajo se encontró a Ethan, quien estaba acompañado de su hermana y su hermano.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella.

-Bella- dijo Nikki.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kellan, el hermano mayor de Ethan.

-Decidí dar una vuelta.

-De acuerdo, Ronnie y yo vamos a ir con los chicos al campo de la Ribera, ¿Si quieres ven conmigo?- le preguntó Ethan.

-No, está bien, ve con ella. Yo los veo el lunes en el entrenamiento.

-Esta bien.

Bella comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio, estaba entretenida viendo a cada persona tan ocupada y distraída con su vida, que tal vez no tenían tiempo para detenerse a pensar. La pelinegra se detuvo justamente frente a una pequeña tienda, la misma de ayer, notó como el dueño limpiaba.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo él.

-Veo que hoy también me detuve aquí.

-Si, arriba de la mesa hay un delantal. Luego atrás están las cosas de limpieza, si tenemos suerte tal vez terminamos antes del anochecer.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y se dirigió dentro de la tienda para hacer exactamente lo que le había indicado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Seigo Hibiki.

-Es un placer, soy Bella Cooper.

Esa tarde, Bella la pasó ayudando a Hikibi a limpiar su pequeño Restaurante. Él le había explicado que la mejor forma de mantener a los clientes, aparte de tener una buena comida, era con un lugar limpio a lo que Bella le dio la razón inmediatamente. Y aunque esa tarde no la pasó con su padre tampoco le disgustó pasarla con Hibiki.

Una vez que terminaron, Bella decidió marcharse pero Hibiki la detuvo.

-Quedate un momento- dijo él mientras comenzaba a buscar en los cajones y sacaba una sartén y algunos ingredientes.

-De verdad no es necesario, mi casa está muy cerca.

-Sólo, ésta es mi forma de agradecerte, además después del trabajo es mejor comer.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, se sentó para esperar que Hibiki terminara de cocinar y una vez que lo hizo, lo elogió por su excelente comida.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo ella.

-Te espero el lunes- dijo él.

-¿Por qué piensa que vendré de nuevo?.

-Porque si no lo haces, te despediré- dijo él, Bella comprendió inmediatamente de que se trataba.

-¿No quiere conocerme un poco más?.

-Ya he visto lo necesario.

-Hasta luego.

Esa semana, Bella una vez que salía del Instituto se marchaba corriendo hacia el Restaurante de Hibiki ya que prácticamente había aceptado su oferta. Por su parte, los chicos entrenaban arduamente para el partido y Goenji era el único que consideraba raro que Bella ya no estuviese en los entrenamientos porque hasta a Ronnie no le preocupaba.

 **Una semana después**...

-Está aquí el partido que tanto han esperado, el partido del equipo Raimon contra la Secundaria Sobrenatural ya está aquí- dijo Kakuma, el cual prácticamente se había nombrado locutor de todos los partidos de la Secundaria Raimon- Luego del partido con el Instituto Imperial más espectadores vinieron a apoyar a su equipo. ¿Qué clase de Técnicas nos mostrará el Instituto Raimon?. Yo Kakuma, líder del club de ajedrez, seré responsable de narrar este asombroso partido.

Mientras Kakuma hablaba todos los chicos calentaban. Ninguno de los jugadores había notado la presencia de dos jugadores del Instituto Imperial, uno de ellos era Jiro Sakuma y el otro Yuto Kido, el capitán del equipo Imperial.

-Veo que Goenji ya es miembro oficial del equipo- comentó Sakuma, ellos observaban el calentamiento alejados de la cancha y en las sombras, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kido.

Endo estaba sentado en la banca acomodando sus guantes cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia Natsumi.

-¿Si ganamos, la Escuela se encargará de pagar la cuota para participar en el Torneo?.

-Cumpliremos con lo acordado, sin embargo si pierden, el Club de Fútbol cerrará- dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

-Endo, ya están aquí- dijo Kazemaru.

Un grupo de jugadores caminaban lentamente hacia la cancha, por su aspecto las personas podían asegurar que eran aterradores. Pero el más resaltante era el que parecía ser el Capitán.

-Que tenebrosos- dijo Jim Sombra.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Handa.

-Capitán- dijo Kabeyama- Necesito ir al baño.

-¿Qué?. ¿Otra vez?.

Una vez que Kabeyama llegó del baño todos los jugadores hicieron una fila para que así los entrenadores pudieran estrecharse la mano.

-Soy el entrenador de la Secundaria Sobrenatural, Haito Jikiru- dijo un hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Fuyukai. Él vestía una camisa marrón y pantalones marrones, además sus mejillas estaban maquilladas. Una vez que se presentó se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Goenji, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia- Tu debes ser Goenji. Vi el tiro que realizaste contra el Instituto Imperial. Espero que no seas tan duro con mis muchachos.

-Ustedes se están olvidando de nosotros- gritó Someoka, quien estaba notablemente alterado.

-Te equivocas, nosotros sólo quisimos jugar con ustedes para probar las habilidades de Goenji. Ustedes no son un adversario digno.

-¿Qué?- gritó el pelirosa.

-Ya basta, Someoka- dijo Endo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Espero que no le ocasionen molestias al pobre de Goenji.

-Es demasiado insolente.

-¿Por qué mejor no le enseñamos tu Técnica Especial?.

-Claro.

-Por fin ha comenzado el partido. Shuya Goenji se ha unido al equipo de Raimon formando así a los Inazuma Eleven, mientras que la Secundaria Sobrenatural se caracteriza por su buena ofensiva.

Una vez que comenzó el partido, los jugadores de la Secundaria Sobrenatural eran los encargados de dar el saque o la patada de salida. Max intentó bloquearlos pero lo esquivaron, Shorin hizo una barrida pero inmediatamente recuperaron el balón. Pasaron con mucha facilidad la defensa de Kabeyama y tiraron hacia la portería.

-Tiro Fantasmal- gritó un jugador de la Secundaria Sobrenatural, Kenichi Tsukimura, su piel era morena y su cabello morado el cual traía despeinado, sus colmillos eran más grandes que los otros dientes y sus orejas de punta, además llevaba el dorsal número diez. El tiro se dirigió sin ninguna complicación a la portería sin embargo Endo lo detuvo fácilmente.

-Muy bien, Endo.

Ahora era el turno de atacar de Inazuma Eleven. Kazemaru llevaba el balón y luego se lo pasa a Shorin, éste se lo iba a pasar a Goenji pero lo tenían marcado así que optó por dárselo a Someoka quien anotó un gol con su Impacto Dragón. Todos los chicos estaban felices y el entrenador de la Secundaria Sobrenatural estaba perplejo.

En la banca tanto Aki como Haruna y Ronnie celebraban el gol.

-Es un buen nombre- dijo Haruna.

-Claro, fue mi idea- dijo Megane, él estaba orgulloso y Haruna lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estará Bella?- se preguntó Ronnie, Ethan la escuchó y se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba un poco ocupada- dijo la pelinegra, la cual había asustado a todos en la banca- Tenía tarea que hacer.

-Estas peor que Sombra- dijo Ronnie.

-Bella, los chicos anotaron su primer gol- dijo Aki.

-Si, lo vi mientras caminaba hacia acá- Bella dirigió su mirada a lo que en un principio había capturado su atención, Yuto Kido y Jiro Sakuma- Sin embargo, esto me parece demasiado sencillo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ethan.

-Oigan, éste equipo no parece tan fuerte- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Fue un gran error haberles tenido miedo- comentó Shorin.

-Vamos amigos, ha anotar más goles- gritó Handa.

Los chicos del Inazuma Eleven se esforzaban por llevar el balón, Max logró entregarle el balón a Someoka quien nuevamente anotó con su Impacto Dragón.

-Algo anda mal- comentó Bella para si misma.

-Ese tiro no estaba en mis datos de información- comentó el entrenador Jikiru.

-Si, que buen partido- dijo Handa, todos en el equipo estaban animados a excepción de Goenji quien parecía estar concentrado. Él miró de reojo a Bella quien observaba atentamente a los jugadores del equipo rival.

-Muy bien equipo, demostremosles cual es nuestro fútbol- gritó el entrenador de la Secundaria Sobrenatural- Tentetente, Detente, Tentetente, Detente- comenzó a repetir. Todos los chicos del Inazuma Eleven lo miraban sin comprender y Bella notó el cambio en su apariencia y personalidad. Ella había notado el cambio de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su rostro y ahora su cabello estaba del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-¿Es una especie de conjuro?- gritó Shishido.

-Chicos marquen a los jugadores- gritó Kazemaru, sin embargo cuando los chicos trataron de marcarlos en realidad ya los jugadores del equipo rival los habían pasado. Todos estaban muy consternados, en especial Bella.

-Candado Fantasma- dijo el capitán de la Secundaria Sobrenatural, Hiroyuki Yuukoku. Ninguno de los chicos se podía mover- Tiro Fantasmal- dijo él, Endo no pudo detener el tiro.

-What was that?- se preguntó Bella. (¿Qué fue eso?)

-It was a kind of spell- dijo Ronnie. (Fue una especie de conjuro).

-Now I believe a little in the rumors- dijo Ethan. (Ahora creo un poco en los rumores).

Tanto Aki como Haruna los miraban sin comprender.

Someoka comenzó a correr hacia la portería, sin embargo al ver fijamente al portero su expresión cambió y eso fue suficiente para debilitar el tiro ya que el portero lo detuvo sin problemas.

-Esto es la Dimensión Torcida, no importa que tiro sea, lo pararé- comentó el portero, Juzo Nata, él llevaba una mascara con un ojo rajado y una coleta, su cabello era similar al de Kido, al menos para Bella.

-¿Qué acabo de ver?- dijo Goenji.

El capitán del equipo de la Secundaria Sobrenatural recibió perfectamente el balón y nuevamente utilizó su técnica Candado Fantasma, con la cual pudo anotar un gol más, marcando así el segundo. Hiroyuki Yuukoku era de piel blanca y su cabello era rosa pálido peinado hacia arriba, además llevaba un pañuelo con un ojo color rojo y amarillo, el cual le cubría los ojos y gran parte del rostro, sin embargo no le afectaba la visión.

El juego continuó y nuevamente los chicos de la Secundaria Sobrenatural anotaron otro gol con su Candado Fantasma, dejando el marcador 3 a 2. Bella miraba atentamente al entrenador.

-Tentetente, Detente- murmuró para si misma. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez que lo entendió.

Ya había terminado el primer tiempo y todos los chicos se habían reunido en la sede del Club acompañados de las gerentes.

-Parece que me había hecho falsas esperanzas- comentó Natsumi quien observaba desde la ventana de la oficina del director.

Tanto Ronnie como Ethan corrían para llegar a la sede del Club, Bella caminaba detrás de ellos, pensando esta vez en el hecho de que Someoka no hubiese anotado un gol.

-Ronnie, Ethan- murmuró Endo al verlos.

-Aquí está sucediendo algo muy raro- dijo Kazemaru.

-Debe ser un conjuro- gritó Kabeyama.

-No se te ocurra huir.

-Endo- lo llamó Bella. Todos los del equipo se voltearon a verla- Fíjate en las palabras del entrenador.

-¿En sus palabras?.

-Estoy segura de que no es un conjuro. Sin embargo admiro su inteligencia. Y a ti Someoka, no dejes que el miedo te domine, eso te hace perder equilibrio.

-¿El miedo?.

Goenji estaba apoyado de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Una vez que comenzó el segundo tiempo, los chicos del Inazuma Eleven hacían todo lo posible por mantener el balón, sin embargo las cosas entre Someoka y los demás no estaban bien. Él perdió el balón al verse marcado, así que les exigió a Shorin, Shishido y Kurimatsu que siempre le pasaran el balón ya que Goenji no se atrevía a anotar. Sin embargo los chicos no le hicieron caso y le dieron el balón a Goenji luego Someoka se lo arrebató, pero aún así no pudo anotar un gol.

-Están peleados, que tipo tan testarudo.

-Sin embargo será una buena ventaja- dijo Yuukoku.

-¿Qué te pasa Someoka?- le preguntó Ronnie. Él estaba tan frustrado que no le contestó, así que se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ya es hora de terminar con este partido- dijo el entrenador, nuevamente su apariencia cambió y comenzó a murmurar esas palabras.

-Tentetente, Detente- repetía una y otra vez.

-Candado Fantasma- ninguno de los chicos podía moverse.

-Si nos meten otro gol será difícil recuperarse- pensó Endo.

-Tentetente, Detente- repitió Bella, pero él estaba tan concentrado así como sus jugadores que no le prestó atención.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ethan. Endo notó como Bella lo miraba fijamente y como también repetía esas palabras, así que decidió hacer lo mismo mientras los jugadores de la Secundaria Sobrenatural corrían hacia la portería.

-Tentetente, Detente- repetía él una y otra vez, luego recordó lo que Bella le había dicho, que no era un conjuro sino una especie de Técnica Especial que lograba confundirlos, sin embargo no les explicó como funcionaba porque ella quería que Endo lo descubriese- Tentetente, Detente. Espera, Detente.

Bella sonrió al ver que él se había dado cuenta.

-Truena, Truena, Estalla- gritó Endo mientras aplaudía, luego se dio cuenta de que podía moverse así que trató de detener el tiro, y lo logró.

-Endo, lo hiciste pero ¿Cómo?.

-Kazemaru, tu también te moviste- dijo Kabeyama.

-Kabeyama, tu también- comentó Sombra.

-Creo que descubrí el secreto del Candado Fantasma. Cuando la formación del equipo contrario empieza a cambiar, el entrenador aprovecha ese momento para ordenar que nos detengamos inconscientemente.

-Es un tipo de hipnosis que afecta tanto a la vista como al oído- dijo Bella mientras le explicaba a las chicas en la banca, Megane comenzó a chillar debido a que él quería decirlo.

-Ya entiendo porque el Capitán gritó Truena, Truena, Estalla- dijo Haruna.

-Anda, Megane, termina tú.

-Es un tipo de hipnosis y el entrenador se aprovechaba de que estuviésemos tan desesperados para que no lo notaramos, ese es el secreto del Candado Fantasma.

-Muy bien.

-¿Acaso, será?- se preguntó a si mismo Goenji, inmediatamente miró a Bella quien comprendió a qué se refería, así que asintió.

-El entrenador tiene razón, aún nuestro equipo es muy débil, sin embargo si confiamos los unos en los otros nuestro equipo se volverá más fuerte- dijo Endo- Ustedes deben defender, ustedes conectar los pases, y ellos anotar los goles.

Una vez que se reanudó el partido el Inazuma Eleven estaba dispuesto a atacar, sin embargo aún Someoka se veía frustrado.

-Lo sabía- dijo Goenji - No veas sus manos o te hipnotizaran de nuevo, por eso pierdes el equilibro y tu tiro se debilita.

-Goenji- dijo él- **¿Esto es lo que estaba analizando?**. **No cabe duda de que es un genio, en cambio yo, yo**...

Someoka se preparó para realizar su Técnica Especial.

-Goenji- gritó él- Impacto Dragón- dijo, pero esta vez el tiro no se dirigió hacia la portería.

-Someoka, la portería está abajo- gritó Handa.

-Te equivocas, no es un tiro es un pase- dijo Endo.

Goenji inmediatamente recibió el pase de Someoka realizando así su Tornado de Fuego, donde el dragón de la Técnica de Someoka se tornó de color rojo, anotando así un gol, el tercero para ser exactos.

-Este es el tercer gol del equipo Raimon, con todo y portero- gritó Kakuma.

-Ya veo, al lanzar hacia arriba el balón el portero lo pierde de vista. Al fusionar el Tornado de Fuego y el Impacto Dragón se crea una nueva Técnica, así que la llamaremos Tornado Dragón- dijo Megane.

-Otra vez le puso nombre- dijo Aki.

-Eso es algo que no te quitaré- dijo Bella.

-En parte es algo raro- dijo Ethan.

-¿Qué quisiste decirme?- chilló Megane.

-¿No te quedarás a ver el final del partido?- le preguntó Sakuma a Kido.

-Ya sé el resultado- dijo él, así que comenzó a marcharse seguido de Sakuma.

-Me parece un equipo muy interesante- murmuró un chico de cabello azul, el cual estaba apoyado de un árbol observando atentamente el partido.

-Impacto Dragón- gritó Someoka, para luego realizar nuevamente su Técnica Combinada, la cual entró de lleno en la portería.

-Gol- gritó Kakuma mientras el pitido que anunciaba el final del partido se escuchaba, el entrenador de la Secundaria Sobrenatural se dejó caer de rodillas- La Escuela Raimon gana. Nadie esperaba éste triunfo.

-Que apoyo- dijo Ronnie mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Que suerte tienen esos niños- dijo Natsumi.

El marcador indicaba que la Escuela Raimon había ganado el partido, estaba 4 a 3.

-Someoka, Goenji, gracias a su tiro combinado pudimos ganar este partido- dijo Endo- Los felicito a ambos.

-No crean que me he olvidado del título de jugador estrella- dijo Someoka, Goenji sonrió.

-Yuka- pensó él.

-Chicos- gritó Ronnie quien corría junto a Aki y Haruna, Ethan y Bella caminaban lentamente. Bella dirigió su mirada hacia donde había visto a Kido y a Sakuma, pero no los encontró, se preguntó si hacía mucho rato que se habían marchado pues la Secundaria Sobrenatural aún no se iba, acababa de terminar el partido.

-Bien hecho.

-Ellos lo hicieron.

-Felicidades, chicos- dijo Ronnie mientras abrazaba a Endo el cual se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así Aki no se molestó.

-Estuvieron increíbles.

-Oye, Bella- dijo Goenji.

-Buen trabajo- dijo ella. Bella, desde hace tiempo, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, y verdaderamente ella creía que era lo correcto.

-Chicos, debo decir algo- todos dejaron de hablar- Quiero unirme como gerente del Club.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Endo.

-Claro que si- dijo él. Goenji se acercó a ella.

-Ahora es el momento de decirte, Bienvenida compañera.

-¿Tu lo sabías?.

-Lo sospechaba- dijo él.

Bella lo miró por un momento pero luego le sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse para así no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Detrás de una pared, en ese momento, Fuyukai hablaba por teléfono.

-La Escuela Raimon ganó- susurró él.

Una vez que Bella llegó al trabajo, Hibiki ya la esperaba.

-¿Cómo te fue?.

-Bueno, ellos ganaron el partido.

-¿Qué truco había esta vez?.

-Un juego de hipnosis, por así decirlo.

-He visto peores- dijo él.

Bella comenzó a hacer todo lo que le indicaba Hibiki y en algunas cosas ya era, por decirlo de alguna manera, experta; a ella le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, sin embargo nunca le pasó eso con el fútbol. A ella le gustaba pero no consideraba jugarlo, no como Ronnie o Ethan.

 **Mientras tanto con Endo y los demás...**

Todos lo chicos caminaban hacia la Torre de Metal, Endo quería ir a su lugar favorito para así celebrar que habían ganado.

-Lastima que Bella no venga- dijo Ronnie.

-Mañana la vemos, hay Instituto- dijo Ethan.

Para llegar a la Torre de Metal debían pasar cerca de la comunidad donde vivían los médicos que venían de países extranjeros dedicados a la investigación, prácticamente donde Ronnie, Ethan y Bella vivían. Goenji miró fijamente el hogar de Bella y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


	6. Fútbol Frontera

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

Un rayo de luz salió despedido hacia el cielo, donde explotó y dejo ver pequeñas luces, eran fuegos artificiales. Muchas luces y reflectores iluminaban un edificio adornado por un enorme balón de Fútbol de color plateado.

-Finalmente ha llegado esta época tan esperada en todo Japón- se escuchó como una voz hablaba- Es la época más importante de todas. Por fin sabremos cual equipo es el mejor de todos a nivel nacional. Me refiero a que es la temporada del Torneo Fútbol Frontera.

En ese momento, se escuchó como toda la gente comenzaban a murmurar y a gritar de alegría.

-¿Qué equipo estará en la cima de éste Torneo?. Pero antes de eso, debe aparecer su nombre en éste tablero- dijo el comentarista mientras una enorme pantalla se dejaba ver en lo más alto del edificio, en ella se anunciarían todos lo equipos que participarían en el Torneo. Fuyukai miraba atentamente el tablero, pero también estaba nervioso y asustado- Para esto tendrán que pasar por un sin número de partidos. Solamente catorce Escuelas pasaran a las preliminares del Torneo y tendrán el derecho de pelear por el trofeo. Ahora, veamos que equipos participaran- anunció el comentarista mientras dos mujeres, curiosamente con una mascara de conejo, presionaban a la vez un botón amarillo de una maquina, de la cual emergía un pequeño objeto circular de unos tubos, luego caían en el sombrero que ambas mujeres tenían en sus manos.

-Veamos quienes son los primeros en participar- dijo el comentarista. Ambas mujeres levantaron los objetos y en la pantalla apareció el rostro del entrenador de una de las Secundarias- El primer equipo es la Secundaria Salvaje. Veamos quien será su oponente. Es la Secundaria Raimon- dijo él mientras en el rostro de Fuyukai se notaba toda la preocupación y miedo acumulado en cambio, el entrenador del otro equipo sólo se daba golpes en el pecho- Parece que será un partido muy emocionante.

 **Al día siguiente**...

En la habitación de Mamoru Endo, Capitán del Club de Fútbol del Instituto Raimon, un enorme cartel que anunciaba cada detalle acerca del Torneo Fútbol Frontera se dejaba ver a un lado de la puerta.

-Fútbol Frontera- murmuraba él entre sueños.

-Despierta Mamoru, llegarás tarde a clases- le gritó su madre desde la cocina, rápidamente él se levantó saltando de la cama.

-Fútbol Frontera - gritó.

Cerca de la casa de Endo, en la comunidad donde vivía Bella, la joven pelinegra desayunaba con calma acompañada de su padre.

-Me sorprende que aún no te hayas ido- le dijo ella mientras miraba atenta su desayuno, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Esperaré a que vayas al colegio, luego me iré.

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupado de repente?- le preguntó Bella, levantó la mirada de su desayuno y miró a su padre a los ojos, del mismo color que los suyos.

-Isabella- comenzó a decir él, ella sabía que el asunto era serio pues nunca la llamaba de esa forma a menos que fuera algo grave- Sé que últimamente has llegado tarde. A veces he llegado y me he topado con Ethan y Ronnie, les preguntó por ti y ellos dicen que seguramente estás en casa, pero no es así.

-Sólo he llegado tarde un par de días, papá.

-¿Y los demás cuando no estoy en casa?. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?.

-No quería comentarte tan pronto porque seguramente al principio te opondrías, pero sabes que a mi me gustar ser, en cierto grado, independiente. Y he conseguido un empleo.

-¿Un empleo?- preguntó él- ¿De qué?.

-Ayudo en un Restaurante. Es un buen hombre su dueño.

-Bueno, efectivamente comprendes que llegamos hace pocas semanas y que aún no conoces por completo la ciudad, pero no le veo nada de malo al trabajo. Siempre y cuando mantengas tus notas.

-Si, lo sé.

-Y, ¿Eso no afecta tu trabajo como gerente del Club?.

-Bueno, en realidad no soy gerente a tiempo completo, he hablado con Endo y le he comentado que tengo algunos asuntos que atender y él no se molestó, sólo quiere que esté en alguno que otro entrenamiento, y ayude a Aki en algunas cosas. Pero la mayor parte los entrenamientos son después de las clases. Las horas extras son decisión de ellos. Pero no soy una gerente como tal, podría decir que soy su ayudante.

-De acuerdo, ahora debes irte- dijo él. Luego ella buscó su bolso en su habitación y salió de la casa dejando a su padre muy pensativo.

Bella caminaba por las calles hasta el Instituto, tanto Ronnie como Ethan no estaban listos y a ella no le molestaba caminar sola.

Mientras Bella caminaba, muy entretenida, una chica de su misma edad y de pelo negro se acercó a ella.

-Hola Bella- saludó Aki, Bella le sonrió amablemente mientras Aki caminaba a su lado- Te ves algo cansada- comentó Aki.

-Estoy bien. ¿Endo te ha comentado acerca de lo que le he pedido?.

-Si, me parece bien tener a otra gerente. Y hablando de Endo, ¿Te molestaría si pasamos por su casa?, así tal vez venga con nosotras, siempre vamos juntos al Instituto.

-Me parece bien- contestó la pelinegra. Ambas caminaban hacia la casa de Endo, la cual no estaba muy lejos.

Una vez que llegaron Endo salió muy emocionado de su casa y al parecer no había terminado de desayunar.

-Debería darte verguenza- dijo Aki mientras le gritaba, Endo por su parte no le hizo caso.

-Fútbol Frontera- gritó él.

Una vez que llegaron al Instituto, las murmuraciones de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban entretenidos en diferentes temas de conversación. Endo se separó de las chicas y comenzó a correr por el Instituto, tanto Bella como Aki se dirigieron al aula de clases.

-Buenos días- le dijo Kabeyama a Shorin.

-Buenos días- le contestó él, ambos eran alumnos de primer año.

-Fútbol Frontera- gritó Endo mientras corría hacia ellos, aunque no se detuvo. Todos los demás chicos lo miraban, no solamente Kabeyama y Shorin.

-El Capitán está muy emocionado- comentó Kabeyama.

-Es que éste Torneo es muy importante para él- dijo Shorin.

-Hola- dijo un chico de pelo azul muy pálido, casi gris. Era alto y delgado, tenía una cara larga y su piel era color canela- Mi nombre es Domon, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Shorin.

-Por casualidad, ¿No saben dónde está la dirección?.

-Entonces, ¿Eres nuevo?.

-Si, acabo de llegar- dijo él mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía.

Un vez que la clases terminaron cada uno de los alumnos se dirigió a su respectivo Club. Las chicas del Club de tenis practicaban con sus raquetas mientras que los otros estudiantes conversaban en la salida del Instituto.

-Fútbol Frontera- gritó Endo, todos los chicos del Club lo imitaron a excepción de Goenji.

-Entonces, ¿Quién será nuestro oponente?.

-Nuestro oponente es- comenzó a decir Endo, todos los demás lo miraban atentos- Aún no lo sé- dijo él, los chicos lo miraron con pena. Él comenzó a rascarse la barbilla mientras reía.

-Es la Secundaria Salvaje- comentó el Profesor Fuyukai mientras entraba en la Sede del Club.

-Aquí dice que ese equipo jugó a nivel regional contra el Instituto Imperial.

-Increíble, debe ser un equipo muy fuerte- dijo Endo.

-Endo por favor, no vayan a perder en el primer partido- dijo Fuyukai- También quería decirles- pero no lo dejaron terminar ya que él mismo chico peliazul, con quien hablaban Kabeyama y Shorin, lo interrumpió.

-Hola, soy Asuka Domon y quiero unirme al Club- dijo él con una sonrisa, tanto Kabeyama como Shorin lo miraban sorprendidos y Bella, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo notó- Quiero unirme como defensa.

-Eres un chico muy curioso- dijo Fuyukai mientras se marchaba- Me sorprende que quieras entrar a un Club tan aburrido, como éste.

Domon lo miró interrogante mientras se marchaba.

-Hola Domon- le dijo Aki mientras se levantaba de su lugar, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero si eres tú, Aki- dijo él. Endo los miraba asombrados como el resto del equipo.

-Vaya, ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Endo, a lo que Domon asintió- Pero ahora queremos darte la bienvenida- dijo él mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a festejar.

-Pero es la Secundaria Salvaje, ¿Estaremos bien?- preguntó el peliazul, la sonrisa de Endo desapareció.

-Si eres nuevo, ¿Cómo conoces de nuestro Fútbol?- preguntó Someoka quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-En la antigua Secundaria donde estaba tuve la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos, tanto su fuerza como resistencia son unas de sus mayores habilidades, pero el juego aéreo es su especialidad.

-Capitán, voy al baño- dijo Kabeyama.

-De nada sirve tenerles miedo antes del partido- le dijo Someoka y eso fue suficiente para que Kabeyama se sentara de nuevo.

-Eso no importa, nosotros tenemos Tornado de Fuego, Impacto Dragón y Tornado Dragón- dijo Endo mientras contaba todas las Técnicas, él estaba muy convencido pero Bella pensaba en cada detalle que Domon mencionaba sobre esa Secundaria.

-Sin embargo, su capacidad de salto es impresionante- comentó el peliazul.

-Si el juego aéreo es su fuerte, tal vez ellos puedan bloquear el Tornado Dragón desde arriba- dijo Bella mientras hacía la demostración con sus manos.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Someoka.

-Domon y Bella tienen razón- dijo Goenji, todos le prestaron atención al igual que Bella- Yo también jugué contra ellos y es verdad que tienen una gran capacidad de salto, eso es una gran ventaja.

-Capitán, ahora si debo ir al baño- dijo Kabeyama.

-Ya sé- dijo Endo mientras gritaba- Crearemos una nueva Técnica Especial. Juntos dominaremos el cielo.

-Patea con más fuerza- dijo Endo mientras veía como Someoka intentaba patear el balón en el aire, pero no lo consiguió debido a que perdía el equilibrio.

-Claro.

Domon se acercó a Aki y comenzó a hacer distintas poses.

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿Luzco bien con el uniforme?.

-Si muy bien- dijo ella mientras se recostaba de un árbol.

-Veo que te involucraste de nuevo en el fútbol- dijo él, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

-Ustedes pueden- gritó ella, Domon la miró sorprendido.

-Es tu turno Kazemaru- dijo Endo. De repente, un hombre mayor de cara robusta y un bigote, se acercó a ellos. Él llevaba un oberol verde con una gorra de color beige.

-Veo que están entrenando.

-Señor Furukabu.

-Es verdad, hace poco vi el partido contra el Instituto Imperial, fue fantástico, me recordaron a los antiguos Inazuma Eleven.

-¿Inazuma Eleven?.

-¿El nieto de Daisuke no sabe nada de los Inazuma Eleven?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Hace mucho tiempo, existía un equipo muy bueno llamado los Inazuma Eleven, todos creían que ganarían el torneo pero algo sucedió, pero ahora no es importante- dijo Furukabu mientras todos los chicos, los cuales estaban sentados en círculos, lo escuchaban atentamente. Bella estaba sentada entre Endo y Goenji.

-Excelente, nunca había escuchado algo tan asombroso- gritó Endo, los demás lo miraban un poco irritados.

-Recuerda que tu eres descendiente de ese equipo- le dijo Furukabu.

-¿Qué?, ¿Mi abuelo estaba en ese equipo?.

-Daisuke Endo era el director del Inazuma Eleven, él representaba al fútbol en persona.

-Bien, haré todo lo posible por representar a los Inazuma Eleven, tal como lo hizo mi abuelo- dijo Endo mientras se levantaba.

-Oye, no estás solo- comentó Kazemaru.

-Él tiene razón Endo, no estás solo- le dijo Bella.

-Haremos lo posible por convertirnos en los Legendarios Inazuma Eleven- dijo Endo.

Mientras tanto, Fuyukai se encontraba escondido hablando por teléfono, su semblante indicaba que tenía miedo de algo.

-Estoy seguro que ante este partido, la Secundaria Raimon perderá- dijo él.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Endo**...

-Me sirves más- le dijo Endo a su madre mientras le extendía el plato.

-Cielos, no sé como puedes comer tanto- le dijo ella- Por tu culpa no puedo terminar de lavar los trastes.

-Si, lo devoraré enseguida- dijo él mientras comenzaba a comer pero se detuvo porque recordó algo.

-Mamá, ¿Es cierto que mi abuelo pertenecía a los Inazuma Eleven?- dijo él, la madre de Endo por un momento dudo si debía responder o no.

-La verdad no lo sé, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Una vez que Endo terminó de cenar se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a jugar con su balón de fútbol.

-Mi mamá reaccionó muy raro- dijo él, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su habitación y él rápidamente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- Eres tú- dijo él con alivio cuando su padre se asomó por al puerta.

-Ahora tu habitación es la de un chico de Secundaria- dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo. Se fijó en el afiche que Endo tenía en su habitación- Veo que te gusta el fútbol.

-Así es.

-¿Sabes qué tu mamá lo destesta?- él se encogió de hombros- Ahora ya lo sabes. Tu mamá piensa que el fútbol le causó mucho daño a la vida de tu abuelo.

-¿Qué le pasó?.

-Lamentablemente ella no me ha dicho nada.

El padre de Endo se levantó de la cama y le tocó el hombro a su hijo, luego decidió marcharse.

-¿Sabes?, no sé mucho de fútbol, pero es normal que los hombres se apasionen por el deporte- dijo él antes de marcharse. Endo sonrió.

 **Al día siguiente**...

Todos los chicos entrenaban acompañados de las gerentes, Ethan y Ronnie los acompañaban. Bella, como siempre, miraba muy atenta a los chicos, estaba claro que todos habían mejorado mucho y le gustaba que todos se estuviesen esforzando, estaban decididos, querían ganar, sin embargo el entrenamiento no iba muy bien.

-Nueva Técnica Especial- gritaron Kurimatsu y Shorin a la vez, sin embargo nada ocurrió sólo se dieron unos golpes.

-Sombra Afro- dijo Shishido mientras comenzaba a correr, pero los balones que cargaba escondidos entre su pelo se cayeron, Endo y Kazemaru lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Bella mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Me pregunto, si podrán crear un Técnica Especial antes el partido- comentó Haruna.

-Giro Kabeyama- dijo el grandote mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Una vez que terminó el entrenamiento, Bella se despidió de los chicos con un gesto y luego comenzó a caminar muy rápido para llegar al trabajo, aprovechó que Aki y Haruna se acercaron para despedirse de los chicos. Goenji observó como Bella se alejaba y decidió seguirla pero Endo lo detuvo y luego tuvo que irse luego con él y Kazemaru.

-Aún no tenemos nuestra Técnica Especial- comentó Kazemaru quien caminaba junto a Endo.

-No te deseperes, ni te des por vencido- dijo Endo.

-Aunque no tengamos una Técnica es mejor practicar constantemente, Kazemaru- le dijo Goenji.

-Bueno, ya nos saldrá- dijo Endo.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa?- preguntó el peliazul, entonces el estómago de Endo comenzó a rugir.

-Vamos al Restaurante a planear nuestra estrategia- dijo él, tanto Goenji como Kazemaru lo siguieron resignados.

En el Restaurante de Fideos, Hibiki cocinaba y comenzaba a guardar algunos de sus ingredientes, sin embargo escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los chicos.

-¿De qué forma competiremos con esa Escuela sino tenemos una Técnica Especial?- dijo Kazemaru, Endo devoraba su comida, prácticamente.

-Descuida, yo confío en mis amigos aunque no tengamos ninguna Técnica- dijo Endo. A parte de ellos tres también estaba un hombre leyendo el periódico, él tenía el pelo marrón y una barba gris, era el mismo hombre que había observado el partido contra el Instituto Imperial- Se va a enfriar tu sopa. Además, no olvides que nosotros seremos los Legendarios Inazuma Eleven.

-Con que los Inazuma Eleven- comentó Goenji. El hombre que leía el periódico le prestó atención a su conversación. Se podía distinguir que era un hombre mayor.

-Hay un manual secreto de los Inazuma eleven- comentó Hibiki.

-¿Un manual?.

-¿Y qué podría decir ese manual?- preguntó Endo, Hibiki guardó todo el repollo que había cortado en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué?, ¿Un manual?- preguntaron Endo y Kazemaru a la vez.

-Acaso, ¿No será una libreta?.

-La libreta es sólo una primera parte- dijo Hibiki quien se volteó para mirar a Endo- ¿Así qué tu eres el nieto de Daisuke Endo?- dijo él mientras comenzaba a reír y señaló a Endo muy de cerca, lo cual provocó que él se cayese- Eso puede traerte muchos problemas, ¿Aún así, quieres verlo?.

-Si- dijo él.

De repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y se dejó ver a la joven pelinegra, la cual cargaba una camisa, de los mismos colores que la de Hibiki, y una falda, en sus manos llevaba algunas bolsas.

-Me temo que no he conseguido todo lo que me pediste- dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada para observar a Hibiki, y una vez que lo hizo las bolsas se escurrieron de entre sus manos y cayeron al suelo, por suerte todo estaba empaquetado. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Goenji, Endo y Kazameru mirarla fijamente, ellos estaban sorprendidos al igual que ella.

-Endo, ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?- fue su brillante pregunta, pero él no le respondió, tanto Goenji como Kazemaru no dijeron nada.

El hombre observó detenidamente a Bella y el periódico que leía se cayó de sus manos, Bella lo miró y al ver que él desviaba su mirada comenzó a caminar ante la mirada atenta de sus tres amigos, no sin antes recoger las compras.

Bella caminó hasta donde estaba Hibiki y guardó cada una de las cosas que había comprado. Endo se sentó de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de Hibiki. Bella se colocó el delantal y comenzó a ayudarlo, empezó a cortar los ingredientes.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que trabajas aquí?- escuchó como Goenji preguntaba.

-No creí que fuera necesario- dijo ella, era cuestión de tiempo para que los chicos se enteraran, a ella no le gustaba mucho compartir sus cosas y a veces eso se podía considerar un defecto, además, ¿Qué tenía de malo trabajar?.

-¿Eso es todo?- le preguntó él. Comenzó a comer nuevamente su sopa y Kazemaru la miró.

-Ya veo, por eso querías irte algo temprano de los entrenamientos- dijo Endo- Está bien, Bella. Me alegro de que trabajes aquí.

Bella lo miró atentamente y luego a Kazemaru que no decía nada. Bella detuvo su mirada en Goenji y él seguía mirándola, Hibiki se percató de eso y le pidió a Bella que le hiciese un favor. Ella lo agradeció internamente y se dirigió hacia un espacio apartado en la tienda, todo bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre misterioso.

 **Al día siguiente**...

-¿Un manual secreto?- dijeron los chicos del equipo. Todos ellos estaban en el Club acompañados de las gerentes.

-Shhh- dijo él- Lo único que sé es que está en esta Escuela.

-¿Por qué el dueño de los fideos Haraiken sabe acerca de eso?- preguntó Kabeyama.

-No lo sé- dijo él- Pero me comentó que el manual estaba en la caja a fuerte de la dirección.

-Endo no creo- comenzó a decir Bella, la noche anterior Hibiki le había comentado acerca de su conversación con Endo.

-No va a pasar nada, ya verás- dijo él, ella se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Endo, aunque ella no le hubiese dicho el motivo de sus faltas al entrenamiento, él no estaba molesto. Él era una gran persona.

Todos los chicos se encontraban frente a la dirección la cual, según Endo, estaba completamente vacía.

-Debemos entrar rápido, ¿Si?.

-Si- dijeron todos, ellos entraron a la misma vez y todos se cayeron a excepción de Domon, quien entró muy calmadamente.

-Dejemenlo a mi- dijo Endo mientras comenzaba a girar la manilla de la caja fuerte, se notaba que era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Comenzó a jalar la manilla pero lo único que logró fue caerse

-¿Estás haciendo un escándalo?- dijo Kazemaru.

-Si, apurate o nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Someoka.

-Creo que es muy tarde para eso- comentó una chica castaña, ella estaba parada junto a la puerta con un cuaderno entre sus manos, era Natsumi.

-Disculpa- dijo Endo- Nosotros solo estamos...

-Estamos practicando- dijo Kazemaru.

-Si, practicando para que el enemigo no nos encuntre- dijo Endo, Natsumi suspiró, obviamente no se había creído nada.

-Lo que ustedes están buscando- dijo ella mientras alzaba el cuadernos que tenía en sus manos- Es éste objeto- Endo se acercó a ella y se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a ojearlo- Pero no les será de ayuda.

-¿Qué?.

-No se puede leer.

-¿Son jeroglíficos?

-Es una letra sucia y desordenada- dijo Kazemaru, todos estaban de vuelta en el Club, estaban muy desanimados mientras Endo ojeaba el cuaderno de su abuelo.

-Endo- gritaron Kazemaru y Someoka

-Es increíble- dijo él- Miren, los secretos de la mano fantasma.

-¿Puedes leerlo?.

-Claro, a veces leo la libreta de mi abuelo y por eso puedo entenderlo- dijo él, Goenji y Domon lo miraron sonrientes.

-Para el juego aéreo usaremos éste, se llama el Gol Relámpago- dijo él- Lo leeré rápidamente. Un jugador salta muy alto, bum, y luego otro gira y bum, ese es el secreto- dijo él, sin embargo todos lo veían con pena, hasta Domon se había caído de los neumáticos en los cuales estaba sentado.

-Oye Endo- dijo Kazemaru- ¿Tu abuelo tenía problemas de ortografía?.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que se dedicaba al fútbol.

-Explicó la Técnica de una forma muy infantil- dijo Someoka- Debe estar más detallado.

-Sin embargo, mi abuelo nunca dijo mentiras. Estoy seguro de que aquí están los secretos de los Inazuma Eleven, lo único que debemos hacer es practicarlos.

-¿Por qué estás tan confiado?.

-Primero hay que saltar bien- dijo Goenji.

Domon había salido a correr, pero luego de unos minutos se detuvo.

-Encontramos el manual de Daisuke Endo, sin embargo Endo es el único que puede leerlo- dijo él en voz alta mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla- Así que de nada sirve que lo tenga en mis manos. Bueno, a correr se ha dicho.

-Domon, la práctica va comenzar- lo llamó Shishido

-Si, allá voy- dijo él. A lo lejos Kido observaba escondido detrás del sitio donde Domon se había apoyado, él sonreía maliciosamente.

Todos los chicos estaban en la Torre de Metal preparándose para el entrenamiento.

-Bueno, esta será la primera práctica- dijo Someoka.

Todos los chicos al ver de qué se trataba el entrenamiento se hicieron a un lado, excepto Shishido quien fue el primero. Someoka empujó un neumático con una sabana doblada adentro, el cual tomó impulso y lanzó lejos a Shishido.

-Veo que ya están entrenado- dijo Endo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo acerca de la Técnica?- le preguntó Goenji.

Ellos dos se agacharon y Goenji tomó una vara y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra.

-Creo que la Técnica debe realizarse así. Un jugador salta para alcanzar cierta altura, luego otro salta para impulsarse en él y conseguir más altura, y luego se realiza una chilena- dijo él mientras hacía pequeños trazos en la tierra. Endo lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, tal vez así pueda ser la Técnica Especial. Pero el único que puede hacer esa chilena en un terreno tan inestable, eres tú.

-¿Qué?. ¿Estás seguro?.

-Si, y el jugador que puede servirte de apoyo es Kabeyama.

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto?- le preguntó Kabeyama a Haruna mientras observaba como dos neumáticos estaban atados a su cuerpo.

-Vas a conseguir realizar esta Técnica Especial. Si tú no consigues suficiente impulso, el otro jugador no podrá llegar a la altura indicada.

-Vamos, Kabeyama- le dijo Endo quien también traía dos neumáticos atados a su cuerpo- Yo también debo aprender a saltar más alto.

Bella se dirigía hacia los chicos cuando se detuvo al ver a Goenji entrenando con Kazemaru y Someoka. Él corrió y saltó para tomar impulso, sin embargo al caer perdió el equilibrio y se dio un golpe. Él gritó; Someoka y Kazemaru se acercaron a él para ayudarlo pero él les dijo que estaba bien y que necesitaba más altura.

Bella se fijo en los dibujos que Goenji había hecho en el suelo y rápidamente lo entendió, pero aún así ella lo miraba preocupada, no sólo a él sino también a Kabeyama quien parecía desanimado. Ya casi era de noche, así que se dirigió al Restaurante con permiso de Endo.

Esa noche no hubo muchos clientes y Hibiki la dejó salir temprano, pero antes le preguntó si quería cocinar algo para los chicos, a lo que ella aceptó. Obviamente, Hibiki la ayudó.

Bella caminaba con las bolsas donde estaban los recipientes de comida en las manos, pero al ver a los chicos corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. Una vez que se acercó, decidió quedarse en la Torre de Metal cerca de las rejas donde estaban los otros chicos para no interrumpir lo que quedaba de entrenamiento.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Endo- le dijo Aki.

-Creo que es suficiente, Goenji- le dijo Someoka, que al igual que Kazemaru tenía moretones.

-Esto no es nada para mi- dijo él.

-Capitán, Aki tiene razón- dijo Kabeyama quien se había caído al suelo.

-Es en las peores situaciones es cuando se logran las cosas- dijo él mientras se levantaba. Kabeyama al ver un caracol comenzó a saltar muy alto por el miedo.

-Eso fue excelente, Kabeyama- dijo Endo.

-Si, Capitán, aunque duele un poco- dijo él.

Goenji saltó y logró un perfecto salto aéreo.

-Eso fue perfecto, Goenji- dijo Someoka levantando los brazos. Goenji lo miró y sonrió, pero de repente cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo.

-Goenji- gritaron Bella y Kazemaru a la vez mientras él corría junto a Someoka, ambos lo ayudaron a levantarse. Bella corrió hacia ellos y vio las heridas en el cuerpo de los chicos.

-Estoy bien- dijo Goenji, Bella lo miró y él también lo hizo, su cara no transmitía emoción alguna.

-Muy bien chicos, entrenemos un rato más- le dijo Endo a los demás, Aki y Haruna atendían las heridas de Kabeyama y Kazemaru. Someoka y Goenji esperaron su turno.

-Pero antes, Endo- le dijo Bella tocando su hombro.

-Saliste temprano hoy.

-Hibiki me ha dado esto para ustedes- dijo ella mientras Domon se acercaba a ellos con las bolsas de comida que Bella había dejado sobre una banca cuando salió corriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Bella- dijo él mientras empezaba a repartir, pero Aki le quitó las bolsas de las manos a Domon.

-Si tú lo haces no quedará nada para los demás.

-Someoka- dijo Haruna acercándose a él para llevarlo hacia la banca y comenzar a curarle las heridas.

Bella al ver que Goenji tocaba su espalda se acercó hacia él. El dolor inundaba su rostro. Tomó uno de los botiquines y comenzó a sacar lo necesario. Goenji al verla no comentó nada, ni siquiera se quejó.

-Hola- dijo ella. Él no le respondió, ella agachó un poco el rostro y él se percató de eso.

-Hola- contestó él después de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?- le preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a limpiar sus heridas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas?.

-No lo creí necesario.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-¿Tienes problemas financieros?, es decir, ¿Tu familia los tiene?.

-No, sólo lo hago para distraerme.

-Estas sola, ¿Te preocupa estar sola?.

-Soy como tú al principio.

-Debiste contármelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te dije lo de mi hermana- susurró él.

-Yo no te obligue- ella empezaba a alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿No es suficiente el Club de Fútbol?- él comenzó a gritar.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?- dijo él- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

-Ya dejame en paz- dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Todos los muchachos habían dejado de hablar al escuchar los gritos de ambos chicos, ellos se concentraron en su conversación. Bella se aproximó a buscar entre las bolsas y allí encontró la comida de Goenji, la cual Aki había apartado. Ella la tomó y se aproximó hasta él, se la extendió y él sin mirarla a cara la tomó, Aki se acercó hasta ella.

-Bella, ¿Qué...- comenzó a preguntar pero Bella no la dejó terminar.

-Asegurate de que se lo coma todo- le dijo ella- La he preparado yo- dijo, Goenji la miró y luego ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ella apresuró sus pasos para que nadie viese que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Ella estaba ante la atenta mirada de todos los chicos.

-Baka- murmuró ella entre dientes.


	7. El Gol Relámpago

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

Shorin levantaba constantemente unas pequeñas banderas, una de ellas tenía un círculo de color rojo mientras que en la otra había una pequeña marca de color azul. La roja indicaba que Goenji hacía la chilena a la perfección y que lograba la altura indicada mientras que la azul indicaba las veces que Kabeyama se caía intentando saltar para alcanzar dicha altura.

 **-A tan sólo unos días del primer partido de las preliminares del Torneo, continuamos con el entrenamiento de la Técnica Especial de Goenji y Kabeyama. Sólo de esta forma podremos enfrentarnos a la Secundaria Salvaje. Espero que la perfeccionen antes del partido** \- pensaba Aki mientras anotaba las veces que Kabeyama se caía, Goenji ya dominaba su parte de la Técnica.

-Veamos, el problema es el aterrizaje de Kabeyama pero la altura es la correcta. Ahora sólo falta coordinarla entre ustedes dos- dijo Endo, Kabeyama y Goenji estaban a su lado.

-Practiquemos el Gol Relámpago- le dijo Goenji a Kabeyama.

-Si, como tu digas.

Goenji corrió junto a Kabeyama y ambos saltaron. Goenji estaba muy decidido a conseguirlo mientras que Kabeyama estaba dudoso, Kabeyama miró hacia abajo y se asustó debido a la altura. Goenji al intentar apoyarse sobre Kabeyama perdió el equilibro y ambos cayeron al suelo. Kabeyama colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y agachó la mirada.

-Kabeyama, ¿Acaso tu...- comenzó a preguntar Goenji pero Endo no lo dejó terminar ya que se acercó a Kabeyama.

-¿Qué pasa, Kabeyama?, la Técnica iba tan bien.

-Es que- comenzó a decir él, su voz estaba temblorosa como si estuviese a punto de llorar- Le temo a las alturas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Someoka, Max, Sombra y Kazemaru a la vez.

-¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes?.

-Cuando me impulso sobre tus hombros y cierras los ojos pierdes el equilibrio por completo- le dijo Goenji.

-Kabeyama se concentra más en la altura- mencionó Bella.

-¿Así que ese es el motivo por el cual no aterrizas bien?.

-Cuando ves hacia abajo pierdes el equilibro, ¿Qué te parece si te enfocas en Goenji?- le sugirió Aki mientras apretaba la tabla que tenía en sus manos contra su pecho.

-Si, lo intentaré.

Goenji y Kabeyama se prepararon para intentar nuevamente la Técnica Especial, esta vez los chicos pensaron que Kabeyama lo lograría pero Bella no estaba muy segura, pues el miedo no es algo que se pueda superar de un momento a otro.

Goenji y Kabeyama saltaron al mismo tiempo, esta vez Kabeyama tenía la vista fija en Goenji pero eso no pudo evitar que mirara hacia abajo. Kabeyama volvió a caer como la vez anterior.

Tanto Haruna como Bella se acercaron a él para comprobar si estaba bien.

-Que calamidad, me pregunto si van a poder jugar ese partido, luego de todo el esfuerzo que hice por conseguir ese manual. Creo que esto será imposible- se escuchó como alguien hablaba. Todos los chicos se voltearon para ver a la persona responsable de dicho discurso, y se encontraron con Natsumi Raimon quien estaba apoyada en un árbol. Someoka fue el primero en responderle.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirosa.

-No me importa lo que digan, confío en que Goenji y Kabeyama van a dominar la Técnica Especial de los Inazuma Eleven- le dijo Endo- Y con eso ganaremos el partido- sus manos se tornaron puños y se notaba la frustración en su rostro.

-Pues eso está por verse- dijo ella. Aki, Haruna y Bella no quisieron intervenir en la charla entre Endo y Natsumi. Natsumi antes de irse miró hacia donde estaba Bella quien la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Natsumi le hizo una seña con la mano y ella rápidamente entendió de que se trataba.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia Natsumi. Ambas se introdujeron en lo espeso de los árboles, los demás miraban como Bella se alejaba, ellos no sabían que clase de relación tenía con Natsumi. Goenji trataba de concentrarse por completo en la Técnica, pero la pelea con Bella simplemente no lo dejaba pensar, aunque su desempeño en la cancha era mejor que el de Kabeyama.

-Capitán, sé que usted cree en mi pero...- comenzó a decir Kabeyama pero Endo no lo dejó terminar.

-Confiamos en ti Kabeyama. Debe haber una forma para superar tu miedo.

-Si- susurró el grandote, aún seguía sentado en el suelo.

Natsumi y Bella caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el auto donde la castaña siempre iba. Ambas se detuvieron en un lugar que brindaba un panorama del entrenamiento de los chicos.

-¿Qué crees?. ¿Piensas que lo lograran?- le preguntó Natsumi mientras se apoyaba del auto.

-Tienen muchas posibilidades. Si Kabeyama es capaz de superar su miedo la Técnica saldrá de inmediato, pero por experiencia los miedos no se superan de un momento a otro, algunos dicen que no se superan sólo se dominan. Pero tal vez si Kabeyama adopta otra posición pueda lograrlo.

-Goenji también está un poco desconcentrado.

-¿Lo notaste?. Me sorprendes Natsumi.

-Sólo espero que puedan ganar este partido.

-Abre los ojos Kabeyama- le gritó Endo mientras el grandote se quitaba una cinta de color blanco, la cual cubría sus ojos. Al abrirlos, el miedo cruzó su rostro y comenzó a temblar, Endo había logrado que se montara en la plataforma de una piscina mientras Aki pedía perdón, con muchas reverencias, a los chicos del Club de Natación.

Kabeyama comenzó a temblar y de repente se resbaló y cayó al agua, Endo quedó totalmente empapado mientras Aki y los otros chicos lo miraban con pena.

Endo intentó que Kabeyama se deslizara por un tobogán pero no lo logró, Kabeyama alegaba que tenía mucho miedo y que no lo conseguiría.

Todos estaban en el Club de Fútbol, incluyendo a Bella quien después de hablar con Natsumi había decidido volver al Club junto a los demás. Megane medía la altura a la cual se encontraba Kabeyama, quien estaba sobre unos objetos.

-Ochenta centímetros y no tiene miedo.

-Ahora probemos con un metro- dijo Endo, parecía ilusionado de que Kabeyama lo lograra y Aki estaba a su lado.

Bella estaba al lado de Kazemaru quien hablaba con Goenji, él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bella y Goenji no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la mañana, Goenji era muy orgulloso y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido, hasta los chicos lo ignoraban.

-Para ganarle a la Secundaria Salvaje necesitamos el Gol Relámpago y para eso te necesitamos a ti, Kabeyama- le dijo Kazemaru.

-Estamos contigo, amigo- le dijo Endo- Si el enemigo es fuerte nosotros nos volveremos el doble de fuerte.

-Así es, Endo tiene razón- dijo el peliceleste.

-Si- gritaron todos a la vez, pero en ese momento escucharon como los pequeños objetos donde estaba Kabeyama se rompieron. Kabeyama cayó inmediatamente al suelo mientras los demás se quejaban.

Esa tarde, todos los chicos del Club de Fútbol de la Escuela Raimon entrenaban sin descanso en el Campo de la Ribera, Endo era el más decidido, estaba dispuesto a detener todas las Técnicas del enemigo.

Aki y Haruna observaban el entrenamiento desde la banca mientras que Domon caminaba hacia ellas, tenía sus manos apoyadas en la nuca.

-Cuanto entusiasmo tienen todos- dijo él, Aki y Haruna se voltearon para poder observarlo.

-Oye Domon, ¿No vas a entrenar?- le preguntó Aki mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Recuerda que soy nuevo, dudo que salga a jugar. Tomaré las cosas con calma.

-Eso haría yo- comentó Aki.

Bella caminaba por el Campo de la Ribera, cargaba una cesta donde se encontraban las botellas de agua para los jugadores, observaba cada detalle del entrenamiento de los chicos, pero a simple vista esas ganas de entrenar provenían de Endo, quien los motivaba con sus palabras y su entusiasmo. Ella observó como Goenji y Kabeyama se caían una y otra vez tratando de completar la Técnica, Domon se acercó a ella.

-Dejame ayudarte- le dijo Domon a Bella mientras tomaba la cesta que ella tenía entre sus manos, la pelinegra lo miró y sonrió al igual que él- Estabas un poco distraída.

-Sólo estaba pensando- contestó la pelinegra, que desde ayer no dejaba de pensar en su pelea con Goenji, no le había gustado que los chicos fueran testigos de esa pelea. Goenji para ella se había convertido en un amigo, era una relación más fuerte que la que tenía con Ethan.

-¿Aún no te disculpas con él?- le preguntó Domon, Bella lo miró.

-¿Te diste cuenta?.

-Los chicos ayer hablaban de eso. Goenji se fue muy enojado a su casa y los demás comenzaron a preguntarse porque estaban peleando. No encontraron ningún motivo.

-Es mejor que crean que no hay motivo, pues el verdadero es absurdo.

Goenji y Kabeyama intentaron nuevamente la Técnica, pero al igual que todos los demás intentos Kabeyama miró hacia abajo, y volvió a caerse.

-Capitán, no puedo- murmuró él.

-Una vez más, Kabeyama- le dijo el pelicrema.

-Si no enfrentas tus miedos no los superarás- le dijo Endo. Kabeyama se iba a levantar para intentarlo nuevamente pero una imagen de él realizando el salto pasó por su mente y el pánico lo volvió a invadir.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Esa tarde, Kabeyama caminaba cerca de la Torre de Metal, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Secundaria. A lo lejos cualquiera notaría la preocupación que invadía su rostro. Kabeyama estaba preocupado porque aún no lograba la Técnica Especial.

-Jamás podré conseguirlo, mi única opción es renunciar- murmuraba él, pero unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, así que concentró su atención en eso. A lo lejos pudo observar como Goenji intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre una rama atada a la mitad por una cuerda, pero fallaba cada uno de sus intentos.

 **-¿Sigue entrenando?** \- pensó Kabeyama al ver a Goenji, pero rápidamente se escondió detrás de un letrero al observar que Endo se dirigía hacia Goenji, él traía consigo un balón de fútbol.

Endo se detuvo al observar a Goenji y luego subió las escaleras para así llegar a su lado.

-¿Aún estás entrenando?- le preguntó Endo, Goenji se levantó del suelo y lo miró- Ya veo, quieres dominar el salto en una superficie inestable, yo te ayudaré- dijo Endo mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Goenji siguió entrenando en compañía de Endo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kabeyama.

Kabeyama se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en la litera de arriba, la cama de su hermano menor, temblaba debido al miedo que le producía estar a esa altura, además llevaba una almohada sobre la cabeza, la cual sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

-No tengo miedo- repetía él una y otra vez pero cada vez que abría los ojos se convencía de que no era cierto.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó Saku, el hermano de Kabeyama. El niño de ocho años tenía algunas similitudes con Heigoro, como sus grandes labios, piel canela, ojos morados redondos, una pequeña nariz del mismo color de sus labios, sus orejas eran redondas y tenían el mismo color de cabello. Él era delgado a diferencia de Kabeyama.

-¿Saku?, lo que pasa es que... Que litera tan cómoda- dijo él intentando evitar la pregunta de su hermano.

-Pero te da miedo dormir en la litera de arriba por eso siempre duermes en la de abajo.

-Dejame en paz, ¿Quieres?- el niño asintió- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó él mientras su hermano menor se acercaba a las literas.

-¿Mañana son las preliminares del Torneo Fútbol Frontera?.

-Así es.

-Le ganaron al Instituto Imperial así que será más fácil- le dijo Saku a Kabeyama mientras pequeñas estrellas aparecían en sus ojos.

-Si, será pan comido.

-Asombroso- dijo él mientras salía de la habitación. Kabeyama suspiró.

-El pobre está muy ilusionado, no me atrevo a decirle que soy un cobarde.

De repente se sobresaltó al escuchar nuevamente la puerta abrirse.

-Por cierto, ya está lista la cena- dijo Saku.

Mientras tanto en el Restaurante, Hibiki cocinaba mientras Bella limpiaba las mesas, esa noche no había muchos clientes solamente el mismo hombre de barba canosa y cabello marrón. Para Bella ya era costumbre que estuviese allí aunque no sabía su nombre.

Hibiki se acercó a él y le entregó su pedido.

-¿Así que mañana son las preliminares del Torneo?.

-Si, así es- contestó Bella- Los chicos están muy emocionados, bueno, al menos la mayoría. Están intentado una Técnica de ese manual del cual le hablaste a Endo.

Hibiki suspiró al oír eso. Bella continuó limpiado y en una ocasión se detuvo al recordar el rostro de Goenji, ella no quería que su amistad se estancara de esta manera.

Goenji acariciaba el cabello de Yuka, él había decidido dejar de entrenar para así visitar a su hermana. Trataba de no preocuparse pero le era imposible pues, simplemente la nueva Técnica le preocupaba. Además su pelea con Bella lo había dejado muy pensativo, al igual que a la pelinegra.

-No me rendiré, seguiré ganando hasta que tu despiertes, es la nueva promesa que te hago Yuka- susurró él. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día su hermana despertara- ¿Sabes?, las cosas con ella siguen igual. No nos hablamos durante todo el día, supongo que ambos somos muy orgullosos, pero no comprendo porque no quería contarme acerca de su trabajo. Supongo que fue muy tonto de mi parte enojarme con ella.

En ese momento escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse, él se volteó para ver quien era. El padre de Bella estaba frente a él.

-¿Goenji?, pensé que ya te habías ido- le comentó el padre de Bella quien se acercaba a Yuka.

-Doctor Cooper, ¿Dónde está mi padre?.

-Está ocupado, así que me encargaré de Yuka. No te preocupes, estaré muy al pendiente de tu hermana, así como Bella.

-¿Bella?.

-Si, ella me pregunta mucho por Yuka, la adora. Viene muy temprano los fines de semana y algunas tardes, pero ahora con su trabajo ya no tiene mucho tiempo.

Goenji volvió a mirar a Yuka y una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Mientras tanto en la casa Endo, Mamoru miraba la foto de su abuelo, la cual estaba sobre una mesa junto a unos guantes marrones desgastados y una pelota muy sucia.

-Ya verás abuelo, mi equipo se convertirá en los Legendarios Inazuma Eleven, el equipo que dirigiste hace muchos años.

 **Al día siguiente**...

Una enorme cascada se extendía entre una hermosa pradera verde, el lugar estaba cubierto por árboles, arbustos y flores, todos ellos rodeaban los edificios de La Secundaria Salvaje. Todos los chicos estaban reunidos cerca de la cancha pues hoy era el día del partido, todos estaban nerviosos pero en especial Kabeyama.

-¿Esta es la Secundaria Salvaje?- preguntó Endo mientras observaba el panorama- No sabía que se encontraba en medio de una jungla.

Natsumi acariciaba su cabello cuando se escucharon unas voces. Todos los chicos del equipo se voltearon y observaron como unos chicos miraban detalladamente el auto donde Natsumi viajaba, inclusive algunos estaban dentro de él. Era como si nunca hubiesen visto uno.

-Con que esto es un auto.

-Miren, tiene cuatro neumáticos- dijo un jugador de la Secundaria Salvaje.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Ellos deben ser los jugadores- respondió Bella.

-Sería ridículo perder contra ellos- comentó Someoka.

Antes de comenzar el partido se escuchaba como todos los estudiantes animaban a su equipo local, tanto chicos como chicas estaban reunidos cerca de la cancha, el lugar estaba cubierto por árboles y flores.

-Cuantos espectadores- dijo Endo- No cabe duda de que el partido está a punto de comenzar, no debemos defraudar a ninguno de nuestros espectadores.

-Endo- dijo Bella- Todos ellos apoyan a la Secundaria Salvaje- la sonrisa de Endo desapareció de su rostro.

-No creo que nadie quiera apoyar a un equipo tan débil como el nuestro- comentó el pelirosa.

-Claro que si, miren - dijo Endo mientras señalaba a donde estaban tres niños con megáfonos animando a la Secundaria Raimon.

-Escuela Raimon- gritaban los tres a la vez. Uno de ellos era el hermano de Kabeyama, acompañado de sus amigos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello marrón mientras que el otro cargaba una gorra.

-¿Saku?- preguntó Kabeyama al reconocer a su hermano. Cargaba su típica chaqueta color crema y su mochila azul.

-Hermano, sé que vas a ganar.

-Les ganaron al Instituto Imperial.

-Tu hermano es un gran jugador.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano- le dijo Bella a Kabeyama.

El pánico comenzaba a invadir a Kabeyama así que su ansiedad comenzó a crecer.

-Capitán, debo ir al baño- dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar pero Endo, Someoka, Max y Handa lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde vas?. El partido ya va a comenzar.

-Pronto comenzará el partido de las preliminares del Torneo- narraba Kakuma mientras ambos equipos ocupaban sus lugares en la cancha.

-Por favor que no sea necesario hacer el Gol Relámpago- rogaba Kabeyama.

-La Escuela Raimon dará la patada inicial- comentó Kakuma.

De repente se oyeron los gritos del Entrenador de la Secundaria Salvaje, y el partido comenzó.

-El entrenador dijo que si ganamos podremos comer muchos dulces- dijo el capitán de la Secundaria Salvaje, quien atravesaba a toda velocidad la cancha para dirigirse a la portería.

Kazemaru logró evitar que le quitaran el balón y le dio un pase a Someoka quien lanzó hacia arriba el balón.

-Goenji- gritó él, Goenji saltó para así realizar su Técnica Especial pero el capitán de la Secundaria Salvaje le robó el balón, pues había superado su altura en cuanto al salto.

-Goenji iba a realizar su Tornado de Fuego pero el Capitán de la Secundaria Salvaje, Ryota Torii, le robó el balón- comentaba Kakuma. El capitán logró darle un pase a Suizenji Chiita, el delantero.

-Ahora Chiita recibe el balón, veremos cual será su poder.

-Pero que velocidad- dijo Handa mientras Suizenji comenzaba a alejarse de él.

-No cabe duda que es tan veloz como un chita.

-Vamos- dijo Endo mientras se preparaba para detener el tiro de Chiita, pero él chutó el balón hacia el centro y otro jugador lo recibió.

-Él debe ser el centro- gritó Jin mientras saltaba para detener el balón pero Seiji Owashi, conocido como Águila, lo había alcanzado. Seiji Owashi era de estatura media y de piel morena. Tenía el pelo color marrón claro y llevaba un pañuelo envuelto en la cabeza sobre el que van puestas unas gafas de aviador, además de tener unas plumas atrás. Sus ojos eran grises y tenía varias marcas en la cara.

-Águila se prepara para realizar su Técnica Especial.

-Ataque del Cóndor- gritó Owashi. El balón salió despedido hacia la portería, Endo iba a detenerlo pero Shingo Gori lo alcanzó y realizó una Técnica Especial pero Endo utilizó su Puño de Fuego y logró despejarlo, el balón llegó hasta Kazemaru.

-Hemos tenido un largo entrenamiento, sin embargo aún existe diferencia en cuanto al nivel- dijo el peliceleste.

Goenji recibió el balón pero tres jugadores lo marcaron, él decidió darle un pase a Someoka quien lo recibió perfectamente.

-Intentaré con mi Técnica- dijo él mientras se preparaba para realizar el Impacto Dragón pero fue bloqueado por un defensa del equipo contrario, el cual lo arrojó lejos y Someoka chocó contra una pila de tablas.

-Someoka- gritó Endo.

-Someoka no se puede levantar- dijo Kakuma.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba Someoka, quien se agarraba con fuerza el tobillo.

-Su tobillo está torcido, no podrá seguir jugando el partido- dijo Bella, quien revisaba el tobillo de Someoka, estaba inflamado.

-Habrá que reemplazarlo- dijo Endo.

-Oye amigo, te voy a ceder mi turno de jugar- dijo Megane, él y Domon estaban sentados en el banquillo.

-Bien, es mi oportunidad- dijo él mientras se levantaba.

-Pero Domon, tu eres defensa...- comenzó a decir Haruna pero Bella no la dejó terminar.

-Kabeyama, jugarás como delantero- dijo la pelinegra, Kabeyama la miró asustado. Los demás estaban un poco dudosos ante la idea pero al final Endo accedió.

-Kabeyama ha remplazado a Someoka en la delantera mientras que Domon jugará como defensa- dijo Kakuma.

-Seré delantero- volvió a murmurar Kabeyama.

-Ahora no podemos usar el Tornado Dragón, no nos queda más remedio que usar el Gol Relámpago.

-Águila hará un saque de banda y Kame recibe el balón.

Kame se acercaba cada vez más a la portería pero Domon se colocó frente a él.

-Es hora de jugar un poco- dijo él mientras se preparaba para hacer su Técnica Especial- Deslice Mortal.

Domon logró quitarle el balón a Kame, Goenji estaba sorprendido por la Técnica de Domon.

-Que hábil es Domon- dijo Endo.

-Es una Técnica del Instituto Imperial- comentó Goenji.

-Ahora les demostraré mi verdadera fuerza- dijo Domon, luego lanzó el balón hacia arriba y Goenji y Kabeyama saltaron para ejecutar la Técnica, pero el capitán de la Secundaria Salvaje, Ryota, saltó al mismo tiempo que ellos, Goenji estaba convencido de que lograrían alcanzar más altura así que se apoyo en los hombros de Kabeyama pero él perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Kabeyama escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-El hermano de Saku es un fracasado- dijeron los amigos del menor de los Kabeyama. Saku observaba atentamente a su hermano, pero la tristeza invadió su rostro.

-Es demasiado para mi- susurró Kabeyama.

El partido estaba muy reñido, ninguno de los dos equipos cedía. Los jugadores de la Secundaria Salvaje lanzaban diferentes ataques bajo las órdenes de su entrenador pero Endo lograba detener todos las Técnicas con su Puño de Fuego.

-Ha terminado el primer tiempo, el partido está 0 a 0, sin embargo la Secundaria Salvaje es quien domina el partido.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a la banca y algunos se sentaron en el suelo, todos estaban agotados pero los chicos de la Secundaria Salvaje no parecían estarlo. Endo se quitó los guantes y observó las marcas y los tonos rojos de sus manos.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo- dijo él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-Nos dieron una paliza- dijo Someoka.

-Aun estamos en 0, tengan en cuenta que el rival es muy fuerte. No les dejaré meter ningún gol y ustedes harán el Gol Relámpago- dijo Endo mientras su mirada se dirigía a Goenji y Kabeyama.

-Por favor Capitán, déjeme como defensa- le pidió Kabeyama a Endo.

-¿Qué dices Kabeyama?.

-Si no lo hace, pediré que me reemplace. Es imposible llegar a esa altura.

-Espera Kabeyama- dijo Endo- No te voy a reemplazar, seguiré enviándote el balón cuantas veces sea necesario. Si no enfrentas tus miedos jamás los superarás.

-Es que yo...??

-Pobre de él- comentó Saku. Bella, quien estaba detrás de Saku notó lo preocupado que estaba. Saku era un niño ingenuo y alegre. Bella se dio cuenta de cuanto idolatraba a Kabeyama, que lo veía como un héroe.

-No te preocupes, estará bien- le dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia Kabeyama- Kabeyama- lo llamó ella.

-Bella- dijo él mientras se volteaba para así observarla.

-Si le tienes miedo a las alturas mira al cielo, piensa en lo alto que puedes llegar y si no te sientes cómodo así, cambia tu posición.

-Mirar al cielo- repitió él.

-Los equipos cambian de portería y comienza el segundo tiempo- narró Kakuma- La Secundaria Salvaje da el saque de salida, me pregunto como acabará este partido.

Chiita roba el balón pero Max lo bloquea, pero él, con un pase hacia atrás, le pasa el balón a Shoma Hebimaru.

-Tiro de la Serpiente- gritó Hebimaru pero Endo lo detuvo con el Puño de Fuego. Le lanzó el balón a Goenji quien intentó realizar la Técnica pero Kabeyama no estaba seguro de poder realizarla así que se dejó caer en el suelo. Goenji quiso recuperar el balón pero Ryota se lo quitó fácilmente. Endo no dejaba de recibir toda clase de Técnicas pero gracias al Puño de Fuego lograba despejarlas.

-Endo- gritó Aki cuando vio como él detenía un balón con su rostro, una enorme mancha roja apareció en su cara. Kabeyama miraba como Endo se esforzaba para defender la portería.

-Es demasiado para él, debemos ayudar- dijo Kazemaru.

Águila realizó un tiro de esquina y Kazemaru bloqueó a Chiita, luego él y Shorin bloquearon a otro jugador.

-Si uno no puede, lo harán dos.

-Y si dos no pueden, tres te bloquearan-dijo Max.

-Ellos quieren que pierdan el control- dijo Megane.

-Es una buena estrategia- comentó Someoka.

-Sin embargo, al bloquearlos gastan mucha energía lo cual debilitará los tiros- dijo Bella.

-Abre los ojos Kabeyama- le dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba a él. Kabeyama le hizo caso y observó como todos sus amigos se esforzaban por ganar el partido, Kurimatsu estaba cansado mientras Shishido caía constantemente al suelo.

-A pesar de que los chicos están cansados y que al Capitán le duelen las manos ninguno a renunciado al partido- dijo el grandote- ¿Por qué lo hacen?.

-Por que confían en nosotros, confían en que anotemos, aunque sea un gol. Si cierras los ojos no sólo escaparas del miedo, también traicionaras al equipo- le dijo Goenji.

Gori realizó su Técnica Especial pero Endo la detuvo con su mano Fantasma. Estaba decidido a no darse por vencido.

-Aquí va, Kabeyama- dijo Endo mientras le pasaba el balón.

-El capitán y los demás confían en mi, no puedo fallar, es mi oportunidad- dijo él mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Goenji. Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo para realizar la Técnica Especial.

Ryota al ver que ambos intentarían realizar un Técnica Especial, saltó para alcanzar el balón y en ese momento Kabeyama cerró los ojos.

-El capitán confía en mi- dijo él. De repente las palabras de Bella llegaron a su mente. **Mira al cielo Kabeyama, cambia de posición en la Técnica**.

Kabeyama comprendió a que se refería Bella así que hizo que Goenji se impulsara de su estómago mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

-Ya entiendo, al no ver hacia abajo no tendrá miedo- dijo Endo. Goenji logró patear el balón y éste entró de lleno en la portería, anotando así el primer gol.

-La Escuela Raimon acaba de anotar un gol- dijo Kakuma mientras el silbato que indicaba el final del partido sonaba- La escuela Raimon ha ganado.

-No esperaba que utilizaras el estómago- dijo Goenji- Esta Técnica será difícil de imitar.

-Fue gracias a todos ustedes- dijo Kabeyama, él miró a Bella y ella le sonrió a manera de aprobación.

Kabeyama chocó las manos con Endo y éste se quejó por el dolor. Un pequeña bolsa de hielo apareció a su lado y él se volteó para ver quien se la daba, para su sorpresa era Natsumi.

-Nunca antes había visto a alguien que luchara así por el fútbol- comentó ella- Tontito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Endo, pero al ver que Natsumi no le respondía y sólo se reía, se enojó- Oye- gritó él mientras Aki lo observaba. Bella se rió ante la escena pero luego su mirada se cruzó con la del pelicrema.

Mas tarde en el Instituto Raimon, los chicos se dirigían al Club de Fútbol donde Endo, al igual que Someoka y Handa, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Natsumi. Ella estaba frente a los chicos.

-¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-A partir de hoy seré una ayudante del Club, haremos equipo- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez. Someoka y Handa se alarmaron ante esta noticia, y Endo no estaba muy convencido.

-Vamos Endo- comenzó a decir Bella- Confío en Natsumi, ella hará un buen trabajo- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Natsumi y colocaba una mano en su hombro, luego decidió salir del Club para lavar las toallas de los chicos. Bella pasó al lado de Endo, quien aún estaba sorprendido por la incorporación de Natsumi, Someoka y Handa no estaban muy felices.

Ethan y Ronnie caminaban hacia el Club de Fútbol, ambos estaban enfrascados en una de sus típicas conversaciones, al ver como los chicos estaban reunidos alrededor del Club se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ronnie, quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Natsumi en el Club, Ethan se acercó a ella.

-A partir de ahora Natsumi es una nueva ayudante del equipo- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a ella con una cesta llena de toallas.

-Que bien por ti- le dijo Ethan a la castaña.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella mientras veía como Aki, Ethan y Haruna interactuaban con Natsumi. Atravesó las puertas del Club de Fútbol para comenzar a lavar las toallas, pero se detuvo al ver a Goenji frente a ella. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Bella y adoptó la misma expresión de Goenji. Goenji la observaba pero Bella desvió la mirada, Ronnie se acercó a ellos y Bella decidió concentrarse en ella.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Verónica.

-Si, todo bien- murmuró Bella mientras se alejaba de ella y de Goenji, Ronnie la miró extrañada y a pesar de que la llamaba, Bella no retrocedió. Goenji se alejó de Ronnie para unirse a Endo y a los demás chicos que iban a entrenar cerca de la Torre de Metal.


	8. El Salón Relámpago

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

-Muy bien, sigue así- gritaba Endo mientras Kazemaru trataba de esquivar a Max y Kurimatsu. Los chicos entrenaban en el Campo de la Ribera, estaban emocionados ya que habían ganado el partido anterior. Kazemaru le pasó el balón a Domon y él lo recibió perfectamente- Ahora, anota- dijo Endo levantando la mano, Aki y Bella observaban el entrenamiento mientras Haruna lo grababa. Bella llevaba entre sus manos una libreta la cual le permitía archivar todo lo que necesitaba o le faltaba al equipo.

-Esto es increíble, el equipo aumentó su nivel- dijo la peliazul mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-Con este entusiasmo ganaremos más partidos- dijo Aki.

Someoka corría con el balón y se preparó para lanzarlo a la portería, Endo lo detuvo usando su Puño de Fuego.

En el Campo de la Ribera, donde los chicos entrenaban, habían muchos estudiantes observando el entrenamiento, a simple vista parecían ser aficionados a no ser por el hecho de que llevaban un uniforme muy específico y no era el del Instituto Raimon, lo cual Bella notó de inmediato.

-What are they doing here?- se preguntó la pelinegra. (¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?).

Kazemaru se acercó a Handa, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, quienes se voltearon para así observar a sus espectadores.

-Últimamente tenemos muchos espectadores- dijo Handa.

-Si, es extraño- comentó Kurimatsu.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Endo mientras se acercaba a ellos, llevaba un balón de fútbol entre sus manos- No se entretengan.

-Creo que nuestro Club ya es popular.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿No lo habías notado, Endo?

-Tenemos admiradores- comentó el peliazul.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Endo y Kabeyama a la vez. El balón de fútbol casi se escapa de las manos de Endo.

-¿Ya tenemos admiradores?- se repitió el castaño mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Por fin alguien se fija en mi- dijo Sombra mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, Goenji estaba a su lado con su típica expresión de desconfianza.

A lo lejos, Natsumi observaba el entrenamiento, Bella lo notó y se preguntó porque no bajaba a la cancha ya que ahora era una nueva gerente del Club, pero Natsumi siempre era así de reservada.

-Estamos en problemas- comentó la castaña- Enciende el auto- pidió ella a su chofer, el cual la obedeció de inmediato.

-Quizás nos quieren entrevistar para algún programa- comentó Kabeyama, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su interior- Me dan permiso de ir al baño.

-De acuerdo, a practicar. Debemos crear muchas Técnicas Especiales- dijo Endo mientras levantaba el balón de Fútbol, recuperando el ánimo y entusiasmo de todos los jugadores.

En ese momento el auto perteneciente al padre de Natsumi, bajó hacia la cancha quedando frente a la portería, Endo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no resultar herido.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Endo.

-Quedan prohibidas las prácticas de Técnicas Especiales- comentó la castaña mientras bajaba del auto.

-Pero Natsumi...- comenzó a decir Aki pero Endo no la dejó terminar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba a la castaña, ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados- ¿Crees que ganaremos el partido sin Técnicas Especiales?- Bella se acercó hacia ellos, quería saber la razón por la cual Natsumi había interrumpido de esa manera el entrenamiento.

-¿Acaso no ves eso?- dijo ella mientras señalaba a la multitud que observaba desde el puente, tanto Endo como Bella los observaron.

-Ellos son, nuestros admiradores- dijo Endo, la ilusión iluminaba su rostro.

-No es lo que tu piensas- dijo Goenji- Ellos son espías de otras Escuelas. Quieren obtener información de nuestro equipo.

-¿Son espías?- preguntaron los demás. Bella se quedó pensativa ante esta aclaración, el hecho de que estuviesen espiando al equipo cada momento era una desventaja. Y al espiarlos constantemente, los chicos no podían entrenar por el simple hecho de que conocerían todos sus movimientos.

-Ellos pertenecen al equipo que le ganó al Instituto Imperial y del resto no han perdido más partidos.

-Ya veo, entonces quieren analizar las Técnicas del equipo para buscar su punto débil- comentó Bella. Los chicos se veían preocupados ante éste acontecimiento.

-A eso me refiero, por eso lo he prohibido- dijo Natsumi.

-Si ellos analizan nuestras Técnicas será una gran desventaja- dijo Goenji mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. La pelinegra estaba a su lado pero ninguno de los dos se miró, ambos seguían molestos, al menos eso pensaban el uno del otro.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo ganaremos sin Técnicas Especiales?.

-Endo, las Técnicas Especiales no lo son todo, debemos practicar tiros, pases, todo es importante- dijo el pelicrema mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Entonces, practiquemos en un lugar donde nadie nos vea- dijo Endo.

-¿Y cómo conseguiremos un lugar así?- preguntó Goenji. Natsumi se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Endo.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsumi?- le preguntó Bella, la castaña estaba muy pálida pero los chicos no lo notaron.

-Es que- comenzó a decir ella pero luego desvió la mirada.

-¿Natsumi?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra. Natsumi la miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

-Bella, necesito tu ayuda.

El sol se ocultaba, y dos chicos caminaban por la acera para así llegar a un enorme edificio adornado por diversas antenas de todos los tamaños, ambos caminaban en silencio como si no sintieran la necesidad de estar juntos.

-Hola, androides del Fútbol- se escuchó una voz, ambos se voltearon para observar al joven que les había hablado el cual estaba apoyado de un árbol, era Yuto Kido, capitán del equipo del Instituto Imperial- ¿No van a observar el entrenamiento de sus rivales?.

-Kido, del Instituto Imperial.

-No hace falta, tenemos información acerca de esa Secundaria- dijo uno de ellos, Kido rió ante esta respuesta. Él era alto con la piel blanca, su cabeza estaba formada por unos picos violetas y sus ojos eran azules. Tenía marcas debajo de éstos y el cuello de su camisa estaba hacia arriba, tal cual como lo usaba Goenji, su nombre era Takeshi Sugimori, capitán de la Secundaria Gris.

-Ya veo, tienen todo bajo control. Aunque por más que practiquen no será mas que simple información- dijo Kido mientras se acercaba a ellos- Seré amable y les daré un dato que seguro querrán adquirir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el compañero de Sugimori, Arata Shimozuru, él era alto, con el cabello de color rojo y largo, tenía un gran mechón sobre la frente y dos coletillas a los lados. Sus ojos eran de color verde.

-Sólo espero que hagan pedazos al Raimon, me he dado cuenta de que no son ordinarios, ellos son unos tontos- dijo Kido mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, ambos chicos lo miraban sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿Unos tontos?.

-¿Esa es la información?.

-Ha decir verdad, no puedo explicarlo- dijo Kido mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello- Les recomiendo que lo comprueben ustedes- dijo él para luego marcharse pero se detuvo, dejando a los chicos de la Secundaria Gris muy pensativos- Tengan cuidado con el portero, Endo, él es el más tonto del equipo- Kido hizo una señal con la mano y luego se alejó de los chicos.

-¿Sólo hay tontos en el equipo?- se preguntó Arata.

-Esta información no estaba en los datos.

Ronnie, compañera de clases de Endo y mejor amiga de Bella, caminaba junto a Ethan para visitar a la pelinegra en su trabajo. El padre de Bella les había dado la dirección del Restaurante pues ahora que Bella trabajaba y era gerente del equipo, los tres estadounidenses no tenían mucho tiempo de estar juntos.

-¿Segura qué es aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Eso dice la tarjeta, de todos modos vamos a entrar- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del Restaurante y entraba acompañada de Ethan. Ambos vieron como Bella pasaba de una mesa a otra repartiendo diversos platos de comida y tomando las órdenes. Ethan y Ronnie escogieron una mesa alejada de la multitud, cerca de aquel hombre de cabello marrón y barba gris que siempre estaba allí.

Bella al ver a sus dos amigos se acercó a ellos. La pelinegra no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de su amiga.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?- preguntó ella, entre sus manos se encontraba el menú, el cual tuvo que dárselo a Ethan.

-Que linda bienvenida- comentó sarcástico Ethan.

-Deja el sarcasmo para después.

-¿Estás enojada, Bella?- preguntó Ronnie. Ella estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-Sólo, no es nada.

-Yo creo que sé a que se debe.

-Chicos, debo seguir trabajando. Cuando termine hablaré con ustedes.

-No nos molesta, sólo queríamos conocer donde trabajas- dijo el rubio. Bella sonrió y continuó con su labor. El Restaurante se llenaba cada vez más y Bella y Hibiki cubrían todo lo más rápido posible y una vez que el lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción del hombre de barba gris y una familia, Bella se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-La comida está deliciosa- dijo Ronnie.

-Hibiki, tiene un don.

-Me gusta este lugar.

-¿Cómo les fue a los chicos hoy?- preguntó Ethan.

-Endo quería practicar para conseguir Técnicas Especiales, pero por alguna extraña razón estudiantes de otras Secundarias los espiaban- comentó la pelinegra.

-Entonces es algo peligroso.

-Es simple, así no pueden entrenar al máximo.

-Deben estar desconcentrados.

-Cuando estaba en mi antiguo equipo nos sucedió algo similar, sin embargo logramos ganar ese partido- dijo Ronnie.

-Yo no sé si jugar de nuevo, en mi antigua Escuela no estaba en el Club, prefería practicar solo- comentó Ethan, sin embargo Bella no le prestaba atención debido a que pensaba en las palabras de Natsumi, **Bella necesito tu ayuda**. Las palabras de Endo también ocuparon su mente pero todo se descontroló cuando recordó el rostro y las palabras del pelicrema.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Ronnie, haciendo una seña con su mano, la pelinegra le prestó atención- Es que quería decirte algo importante.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Goenji- dijo ella, la pelinegra bufo ante éste nombre.

-¿Qué tengo que ver con él?.

-¿Hasta cuando lo trataras así?. Ya han pasado días desde el partido y aún así ni lo vez ni lo saludas en clase como solías hacerlo.

-Él está molesto conmigo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasó?.

-No le conté sobre mi trabajo- dijo Bella, Hibiki, quien pudo escuchar algo de su conversación, se concentró en ellos al igual que aquel hombre misterioso.

-A nadie le contaste- dijo Ethan.

-Por eso mismo.

-Yo sólo digo que no será bueno para ti después- dijo la castaña mientras continuaba con su cena, Bella se levantó de su lugar para ayudar a Hibiki a limpiar.

Una vez que Ethan y Ronnie se fueron, Bella se quedó con Hibiki hablando en el Restaurante. El hombre de cabello marrón también se había ido.

-Creo que la chica tiene razón- comentó Hibiki, Bella lo miró, no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

-Es complicado- fue lo único que logró decir la pelinegra.

-Hoy tenemos más espías- dijo Kazemaru mientras observaba junto a Domon como nuevamente los chicos del día anterior observaban el entrenamiento, algunos de ellos anotaban cosas en sus libretas y otros tomaban fotografías.

-Lastima, no podremos practicar las Técnicas Especiales- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Oye, las Técnicas Especiales no lo son todo- dijo Endo citando las palabras del pelicrema. De repente Endo aplicó mucha presión sobre los hombros de Kabeyama que hizo que el grandote se quejara.

-Oye me duele- dijo él.

-Ni hablar- dijo Domon, Kurimatsu y Handa iban a calentar pero dos enormes camiones blancos llamaron la atención del peliazul, ambos se acercaban al Campo de la Ribera- Oigan, esos camiones se acercan a la cancha- dijo Domon, capturando así la atención de los chicos.

En el Instituto Raimon, Bella y Natsumi estaban en la oficina del padre de la castaña. Natsumi miraba por la ventana mientras la pelinegra observaba los libros que tenía el padre de la castaña sobre un estante. Natsumi se veía frustrada y Bella aún no sabía porqué, el hecho de que Natsumi le pidiese ayuda aún ocupaba su mente, sobre todo porque aún no le había dicho la razón.

Una imagen de Endo apareció en la mente de Natsumi.

-¿Dónde encontraré un lugar así?- se preguntó ella.

-Hola, Raimon- dijo el padre de Natsumi mientras entraba a la oficina, llevaba una caja entre sus manos, la cual estaba repleta de papeles, carpetas y otros archivos.

-Papá- dijo ella. Bella se volteó para observar al Presidente Raimon.

-Llámame Presidente, recuerda que estamos en la Escuela no en casa, Natsumi- dijo él. Soichiro Raimon, el padre de Natsumi, era alto, tenía unas gafas rojas y el cabello marrón al igual que su bigote.

-Es muy extraño que vengas a la Escuela, Presidente- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Es que haremos unos pequeños cambios, y necesito conocer los antiguos planos- dijo él, la castaña lo miró perpleja. Soichiro notó la presencia de Bella en la habitación.

-Natsumi, ¿Quién es?- preguntó él.

-Ella es mi amiga, Bella. Es gerente del Club de Fútbol.

-Es un gusto, Presidente- dijo la pelinegra. El papá de Natsumi le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Nadie sabe lo que hay, ni donde está exactamente- dijo él mientras observaba un enorme plano el cual tenía entre sus manos.

-Presidente- lo llamó su hija, tanto él como Bella le prestaron atención a las palabras de Natsumi- Con mucho gusto me gustaría ayudarlo.

Su padre la miró y luego asintió, la castaña miró a Bella esperando a que ella también se ofreciese, así que le hizo una pequeña señal con la mano.

-Yo también me ofrezco, Presidente.

-Bella y yo te ayudaremos.

-Acepto que me ayudes porque mi hija confía en ti- dijo él, ambas chicas sonrieron, y aunque Bella no estaba muy segura de que se proponía Natsumi, tenía más o menos una idea.

Enormes antenas comenzaban a emanar de los camiones blancos, todos los chicos miraban con asombro.

-No será que los espías están exagerando- dijo Kazemaru.

-Será alguna televisora que vino a grabarnos- dijo Kurimatsu, Goenji y Endo se acercaron a ellos.

-Esa antena es un radar, ¿Entendiste?- dijo Handa mientras observa como dos chicos daban órdenes, Sugimori y Arata habían decidido seguir los consejos de Kido y observar por si mismos el entrenamiento- ¿Acaso piensan declarar la guerra?. No puedo creerlo.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?- preguntó Endo.

-Son nuestros siguientes rivales- dijo Haruna, Endo y Goenji la miraron.

-¿Nuestros rivales?.

-Así es, son la Secundaria Gris. Les mostraré la base de datos que hice- dijo ella mientras les enseñaba sus datos en una pequeña tablet rosada- Estos son nuestros rivales, mira- Haruna le dio su tablet a Endo para que él observara los nombres de sus rivales, Sugimori Takeshi y Simozuru Arata- El estrella, Arata Simozuru y el portero y capitán del equipo Takeshi Sugimori.

-Están decididos a analizar nuestros movimientos- comentó Someoka- Esto no me gusta nada.

-No les pongan atención, vamos a practicar los tiros- dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba a la cancha junto al pelirosa. Comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada sin embargo no la encontró, se preguntaba donde estaría en horas de entrenamiento.

Endo también decidió seguir a los chicos para así continuar con su entrenamiento.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Aki.

Bella y Natsumi revisaban cada plano del Instituto ante la atenta mirada del Presidente, Bella revisaba los papeles mientras Natsumi revisaba los planos digitales.

-Con su ayuda chicas creo que terminé mas rápido de lo que esperaba- dijo él mientras comenzaba a guardar unos papeles que estaban en el suelo- Y bien, ¿Quieren descansar un poco?.

-Si eso quiero, terminaré esto y luego iremos por un poco de té- dijo la castaña luego miró a Bella esperando su respuesta, a lo que ella asintió apoyando así la idea de Natsumi. Pero de repente la pelinegra observó con detenimiento uno de los planos que estaba a su lado, el cual no había visto. En él se reflejaba una estructura al lado del Instituto, Bella sonrió pues pensó que tal vez aquello serviría.

-Natsumi- dijo ella, la castaña se acercó rápidamente al ver el rostro de Bella. Ella observó los planos y rápidamente llamó a su padre.

-Papá, quiero saber más de éste lugar- dijo ella mientras su padre se acercaba a Bella y observaba dicho plano.

-Eso estuvo bien, Matsuno- dijo Endo mientras evitaba que Max anotara un gol, luego fue el turno de Kazemaru.

-Suficiente, vamos con ellos- comentó Arata mientras él y Sugimori se acercaban a Endo y los demás.

Endo se sorprendió al verlos, al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Por qué bajaron?- preguntó él, luego pidió tiempo haciendo una seña con sus manos.

Todos los chicos observaban como Arata y Sugimori se acercaban a ellos, hasta las gerentes estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Tu eres el capitán de la Escuela Gris?- preguntó Endo, el castaño estaba notablemente alterado- No quiero que entren al Campo mientras entrenamos.

-¿Por qué ocultan sus Técnicas Especiales?- preguntó Sugimori.

-No tienen caso que las oculten, ya es demasiado tarde, ya que nosotros analizamos con tiempo todas sus habilidades- comentó Arata.

-Y su evaluación es muy baja, así que tienen poco porcentaje para ganar.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que compitamos- dijo Endo.

-¿Competir?, nosotros sólo eliminamos sabandijas.

-¿Sabandijas?- preguntó molesto Shishido.

-¿Con que quieres pelear?- preguntó Kurimatsu.

Aki se levantó del banquillo y adoptó la misma expresión de Haruna.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo la peliazul.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos- dijo Someoka.

-Basta- gritó Endo. Todos los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, pues de su cuerpo emanaba una fuerza, como si fuego brotase de su cuerpo.

-Sólo dijimos la verdad.

-Aún así le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo- dijo Arata. El fuego que rodeaba a Endo desapareció.

-No se los voy a perdonar- dijo Endo mientras lo señalaba- Les desafío ahora mismo, les enseñaremos nuestras Técnicas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Cada equipo hará un tiro, el ganador será el que tenga menos goles- dijo Endo, Goenji, Someoka y Kabeyama estaban junto a él pero el castaño estaba concentrado en Sugimori y Arata.

-Lo siento, pero no será necesario hacer eso.

-Respeto su opinión, pero esto no se puede quedar así.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Arata.

-Sus insultos nos han hecho enfadar.

-Aún me cuesta trabajo entenderlo.

-Si, es por eso- dijo Endo completamente frustrado- Aunque lo digan con palabras no será suficiente.

-¿Así que es eso?.

-Si, a eso me refiero.

-Si, ya entendí- dijo Arata.

-Genial, nos entendieron- dijo él mientras levantaba su puño, los demás lo miraban con pena- Escuchen chicos, debemos ganar esto.

-Estos sujetos son muy desesperantes- dijo Handa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Ethan y Ronnie quienes caminaban cerca del Campo de la Ribera, se detuvieron al ver como Endo se colocaba frente a la portería pero no reconocieron al joven con el cual estaba jugando así que se quedaron a observar.

Una vez que Endo ocupó la portería, Arata estaba listo para comenzar su ataque.

-Endo, no dejes que te metan gol- dijo Someoka.

-Descuida, no lo hará.

-Empecemos con esto- dijo Arata.

-Estoy listo- dijo Endo mientras Aki hacía sonar el silbato, Arata comenzó a correr con el balón. Haruna había decidido grabar el entrenamiento desde el puente. Todos los chicos miraban atentos los movimiento de Arata quien de repente lanzó el balón hacia el aire.

Él saltó a su lado para así realizar el Tornado de Fuego de Goenji. Endo y Goenji no lo creían, Ethan y Ronnie también lo miraban, Arata imitaba a la perfección su Técnica, el pelicrema estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás. Endo intentó detener el tiro con su Puño de Fuego pero éste rebotó contra el poste superior de la portería conocido como travesaño y luego entró en ella dejando a Endo muy sorprendido.

-¿Hizo el Tornado de Fuego?- se preguntó el pelirosa.

-¿Cómo?.

-No lo creo.

-Goenji- susurró la castaña.

-Dijeron que habían analizado nuestros datos, pero no esperaba que clonaran nuestras Técnicas Especiales- comentó Megane, quien observaba detrás de Aki sentado en el banquillo.

Endo observaba el balón dentro de la portería, luego se acercó a Goenji quien parecía dispuesto a aceptar el desafío.

-Yo voy a tirar- dijo él.

-De acuerdo- dijo Endo. Goenji tomó su posición dentro de la cancha y se preparó para realizar su Técnica.

-Debes anotar.

-Recuerda que tu creaste el Tornado de Fuego.

-Demuestra que un clon no puede ganarle al original.

Goenji asintió. Se preparó para realizar su Tornado de Fuego pero Sugimori lo detuvo fácilmente con su Campo de Fuerza. Luego se acercó Goenji y lanzó el balón a sus pies, Goenji ni se inmutó. Los chicos estaban que no lo creían, miraban con la boca abierta como Sugimori había bloqueado la Técnica de Goenji, el goleador estrella.

-La prueba terminó- dijo Sugimori mientras se marchaba junto a Arata. La rabia de Endo crecía cada vez más.

Esa noche, en el Club de Fútbol, Domon revisaba la computadora de Haruna, la cual siempre dejaba en el Club.

Domon salió con cuidado del Club para evitar ser visto pero no lo consiguió ya que Shorin y Kabeyama, quienes traían los uniformes de la Secundaria, caminaban por allí para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, una vez que lo vieron correr ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Ese es Domon?- preguntó Kabeyama.

-¿Por qué trae puesto el uniforme?.

-Me impresiona, es tarde y aún sigue entrenando.

-Pero, ¿Dónde?- preguntó Shorin.

Domon, quien estaba escondido detrás un árbol, hablaba por teléfono.

-Si, ya envié la información.

-De acuerdo a la información de todos los jugadores, su fútbol es muy limpio y todos son muy pasivos- dijo Haruna, Goenji, Kazemaru, Someoka y Endo la acompañaban. Ellos estaban en el Club tratando de buscar información acerca de sus rivales, la Secundaria Gris.

-¿Aún no tienen ninguna derrota?.

-No, parece que después de que Takeshi se convirtió en portero nadie ha logrado anotar un gol.

-Entonces, nosotros seremos los primeros en anotar un gol, será emocionante.

-No deberías tomar las cosas tan a la ligera- comentó Kazemaru, él se veía notablemente molesto.

-Además de clonar el Tornado de Fuego, fueron capaces de bloquear nuestro gol.

-Es posible que esa Secundaria haya analizado toda nuestra información.

-Tal vez esa Técnica ya no haga efecto en ellos- dijo Someoka.

-Ni siquiera el Gol Relámpago- comentó el peliazul.

-Debemos pensar un método.

-Crearemos una Nueva Técnica- dijo el portero.

-¿Ya olvidaste la desventaja que tenemos, Endo?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-Si practicamos en el Campo ellos analizarán cualquiera de nuestros movimientos.

-Chicos, Natsumi los está llamando ahora- dijo Aki mientras abría la puerta del Club.

Endo, Kazemaru, Someoka y Goenji se miraron confundidos, que sería tan importante para que Natsumi interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a las dos gerentes, estaban esperando a Natsumi frente a una puerta la cual tenía dos rayos a cada lado. Endo estaba junto a Goenji, ambos miraban con curiosidad dicha puerta.

-¿Qué querrá?. ¿Por qué nos habrá llamado?- preguntó Endo, los demás se hacían la misma pregunta que él.

-Por cierto- dijo Domon- Este lugar es tenebroso.

-Es uno de los siete misterios de la Escuela Raimon- comentó Megane mientras se ajustaba los anteojos- La puerta que no se abre. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo unos alumnos desaparecieron en éste lugar. Y que todo aquel que entra, jamás sale.

Todos los chicos estaban temblando del miedo, en especial Endo y Kabeyama, de repente todos vieron como la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar, Haruna abrazó a Aki, pero los gritos cesaron al ver que se trataba de Natsumi quien se acomodaba el cabello.

-Veo que ya están aquí- dijo la castaña.

Todos los chicos siguieron a Natsumi. Bajaron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un salón donde enormes rampas y toda clase de maquinas de entrenamiento se extendían.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Endo.

-Es el lugar secreto donde entrenaban los Inazuma Eleven- comentó la pelinegra. Los chicos se giraron para ver a Bella apoyada de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vestía su buzo azul con rayas blancas a los lados, característico de las gerentes del Club.

-¿Bella?. ¿Tu sabías de éste lugar?.

-En realidad ayudé a Natsumi a encontrarlo- respondió ella- Éste lugar es conocido como el Salón Relámpago.

-Ya veo, por eso no estabas en los entrenamientos- dijo Aki. Bella sonrió al ver que su amiga se había preocupado por ella.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿Aquí entrenaban los Inazuma Eleven?- preguntó Endo.

-Si, así es- dijo Natsumi, Bella se acercó a ellos, llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña libreta de color azul.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo descubrieron éste lugar?.

-Digamos que, tuvimos suerte- dijo Bella recordando cuando Natsumi le preguntó a su padre acerca de ese salón que reflejaba el plano que ella había encontrado, él le había dicho que allí entrenaban los Legendarios Inazuma Eleven- Así que, lo remodelamos para que pudieran crear sus propias Técnicas.

-Entonces, ¿Podemos usarlo?- preguntó Endo.

-Claro, es una pena que se desperdicie.

-Gracias.

-Sólo lo hago porque no quiero que nuestra Escuela pierda y que sea la burla del Torneo de Fútbol- dijo Natsumi mientras hacía un gesto de desagrado, pero Bella sabía que ella no quería reconocer que el equipo le importaba.

-Si, eso ya lo sé. Esto va a ser emocionante.

-Esta puerta tiene un seguro y no se abrirá hasta que termine el tiempo de entrenamiento- dijo Natsumi mientras una enorme puerta se cerraba ante ella, Bella, Haruna y Aki. La palabra **Tiempo** estaba escrita en el tablero acompañada de los números **9999** los cuales iban disminuyendo- Buena suerte.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es éste?- se preguntó Handa, pero de repente tuvo que comenzar a correr sobre una rampa acompañado de Shishido y Max para evitar ser lastimados. Shorin entrenaba con Someoka y Kazemaru mientras que Sombra esquivaba rayos junto a Kabeyama.

Endo trataba de detener cada balón que una maquina expulsaba, era similar a la de tenis.

-Aquí entrenaron los Inazuma Eleven, por lo cual me esforzaré.

Afuera del lugar de entrenamiento, Haruna y Aki miraban con ansias la puerta, ellas querían que ya acabase el entrenamiento pues estaban preocupadas por los chicos.

-¿Qué crees que pase allí?- preguntó Haruna.

-No se preocupen, seguro desarrollarán un mayor nivel en sus Técnicas- dijo Natsumi, la castaña se apresuró a subir las escaleras para así marcharse pero antes se volteó para mirar a Bella- Bella, ¿Vienes?.

-Me voy a quedar esperando a los chicos- dijo ella, Natsumi sonrió y continuó su camino.

Las chicas esperaban que el entrenamiento acabase, en el momento que escucharon la puerta abrirse ambas se levantaron y corrieron hacia ellos, Bella había salido hace unos minutos y ellas no sabían a donde.

-Vaya, llevamos un día en esta cárcel- dijo Kurimatsu, todos se veían heridos y cansados.

-Iré por el botiquín- dijo Haruna. La peliazul comenzó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver que Bella ya bajaba con los botiquines entre sus manos, la pelinegra había intuido que los chicos saldrían con muchos rasguños y heridas.

-No pierdan las esperanzas, porque hemos logrado superar el entrenamiento de los Inazuma Eleven.

-Si es verdad Endo, éste entrenamiento no será en vano- dijo el pelicrema.

-Ya no cuenten conmigo amigos, de que sirve entrenar tanto- susurró Domon.

-Entrenaremos toda la semana- dijo Endo.

Los chicos, tal cual como dijo su Capitán, entrenaron toda la semana. Al salir del entrenamiento, Someoka, Kazemaru, Endo y Goenji se reunían en el restaurante de Hibiki para cenar. Él y Bella debían cocinar grandes cantidades de comida para saciar el apetito de los chicos.

Un noche, después del entrenamiento, Goenji caminaba por la calles, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y miraba hacia el suelo. Levantó su rostro al sentir como alguien se acercaba hasta él, era Ronnie.

-Hola, Goenji- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando vio las heridas en el rostro del pelicrema- Te ves muy mal.

-Si, un poco- dijo él. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Goenji lo rompió- ¿Ella está en el trabajo?.

-Si, ella va todos los días.

-¿Crees que deba hablar con ella?.

-Te iba a pedir eso. Yo he notado que ustedes son buenos amigos, aunque se conozcan hace poco.

-Tienes razón- dijo él, le sonrió a Ronnie antes de correr en dirección al trabajo de Bella. Ronnie se sonrojó ante la mirada de Goenji.

Goenji corrió hacia el Restaurante, una vez que llegó abrió lentamente la puerta y se sentó en la mesa ubicada cerca de la esquina. Bella, al ver a Goenji, se acercó a él, pues era un cliente y debía atenderlo.

-Hola- dijo él mientras la miraba.

-Hola- dijo ella. Goenji le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara, ella lo obedeció, quería saber que le diría esta vez.

-Lo lamento- dijo él.

-No es tu culpa.

-No debí enojarme contigo, es sólo que pensé que seríamos más unidos.

-Ahora lo somos. También debo pedir perdón, por lo general no soy así.

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, Hibiki quien observaba a lo lejos también lo hizo.

Una vez que terminó el entrenamiento, Someoka se dejó caer en la lluvia.

-Que bien se siente la lluvia.

-Descansen pero no se vayan a enfermar.

-Dije que no volvería mas pero aquí estoy- susurró Domon.

-Oigan chicos, vamos al Club por toallas- dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Haruna.

Una vez que cesó la lluvia, Bella caminó hacia el Restaurante junto a Goenji. Una vez que llegaron, Bella se despidió de él y el pelicrema se dirigió a su casa. En el camino se encontró a Ethan y Ronnie, quienes al verlo se acercaron a él.

-Hola- dijo Ethan.

-Gracias- comentó el pelicrema mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Ronnie, ella se sonrojó ante éste acto y Goenji al verla también lo hizo. Ethan los miró con picardía.

 **-Bella, debes ver esto** \- pensó él.

 **Día del partido**...

El estadio en donde se llevaría a cabo el partido estaba rodeado de antenas, los chicos parecían inseguros ante esto. Bella se preguntaba si detrás de esto había otro propósito que no fuese ganar.

-No me importa si hay antenas, igualmente jugaré- dijo Endo.

-Endo tiene razón- dijo la pelinegra- Ustedes han entrenado muy duro, no deben darse por vencidos.

-Si- gritaron todos, Kazemaru, Goenji y Endo sonrieron ante las palabras de su amiga.

El capitán del Raimon, acompañado de Bella, salía de la habitación en la cual se habían instalado él y su equipo. En el pasillo se encontró con Sugimori.

-Eres tu- dijo Endo.

-Será mejor que se den por vencidos- dijo Sugimori.

-No importa que nos hayan ganado antes, nosotros ganaremos ahora.

-Vamos, Endo- dijo Bella.

-¿Quieres saber cual es el porcentaje dado para que ustedes puedan ganarnos?.

-¿Cual?- preguntó Endo, Sugimori comenzó a caminar hasta él. Ambos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros.

-Será mejor no decirlo- dijo él mientras la furia del castaño crecía cada vez más.


	9. El Temible Fútbol Androide

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, Akihiro Hino. Algunos de los personajes en la historia, que no son de la serie original, me pertenecen y los mencionaré a su debido tiempo.

-Al final no pudieron crear una Técnica Especial- comentó el profesor Fuyukai. Los chicos del Raimon estaban reunidos al lado de las bancas preparándose para el partido. Bella estaba junto a Endo, el portero se veía decidido.

-Sé que por mi culpa perdimos el desafío anterior, pero esto es diferente. Es el enfrentamiento de dos equipo y si unimos fuerzas tendremos una oportunidad. Hay que darles una paliza- dijo Endo mientras levantaba las manos, los demás se mostraron de acuerdo ante la idea.

-Endo, no seas exagerado- dijo Bella.

El entrenador del equipo de la Secundaria Gris observaba a los chicos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al oír estas palabras.

-Ambos equipos acerquense- dijo Kakuma mientras los chicos tomaban su lugar en la cancha. El estadio estaba lleno de estudiantes de la Secundaria Gris y todos apoyaban a su equipo entre gritos. El hombre de barba gris que siempre estaba en el Restaurante de Hibiki observaba entre las sombras el partido al igual que Yuto Kido, capitán del Instituto Imperial- Va a comenzar el partido entre la Secundaria Gris y el equipo Raimon. Se dice que el equipo de la Secundaria Gris juega igual que el Instituto Imperial, veamos como se desarrollará este partido. No olviden que yo seré quien narre este partido.

El arbitro hizo sonar el silbato y el partido comenzó.

-Raimon tiene el balón. Goenji le pasa el balón a Someoka quien entra al campo del enemigo. Increíble, Arata intenta detenerlos.

-No lo harás- dijo el pelirosa mientras él y Goenji avanzaban hacia la portería, Arata los había dejado pasar, Bella se sorprendió ante esta jugada.

-Formación de Defensa Gama 3- comentó el entrenador de la Secundaria Gris, la información fue transmitida a los comunicadores que los jugadores de la Secundaria Gris llevaban. Shinichino Toyama, su entrenador, llevaba un dispositivo que cubría casi toda su cara. Él tenía el pelo marrón, un bigote muy ligero y una barba pequeña en el mentón.

-Formación de defensa Gama 3- repitió Takeshi, en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de los jugadores en dicha formación. Los jugadores obedecieron a su capitán y adoptaron rápidamente la formación. Someoka le pasó el balón a Goenji pero él estaba marcado por los jugadores del equipo rival.

-Parece que los jugadores leen los movimientos de Goenji- comentó Bella desde la banca. En ese momento Someoka le pidió el balón y Goenji se lo dio. El pelirosa trató de anotar con su Impacto Dragón pero los jugadores de la Secundaria Gris debilitaron el tiro y Sugimori sólo estiró sus manos para tomar el balón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el pelicrema.

-¿Qué clase de defensa usó?- dijo el pelirosa.

-Capturamos en nuestra base de datos todas sus jugadas, así que las conocemos a la perfección- comentó Sugimori.

-¿Qué dices?.

-No te preocupes Someoka el partido acaba de comenzar, preparense para el siguiente ataque- dijo Endo, Goenji y Someoka regresaron a sus posiciones.

Sugimori le dio el balón a Arata y se reanudó el partido.

-Sugimori es un gran jugador- dijo Kakuma.

-Eso no es cierto, todos los jugadores reaccionan al escuchar una orden. Tienen un gran nivel- comentó Kido.

-Así que son androides del fútbol- comentó el hombre de barba gris..

-Formación Beta 2- dijo Sugimori. Los chicos se prepararon para atacar pero Kazemaru les robó el balón, demostrando así su gran velocidad.

-No pensé que Kazemaru sería tan veloz en el campo- dijo Haruna, ella y Aki observaban el partido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kazemaru le dio el balón a Shishido pero un jugador de la Secundaria Gris se lo robó fácilmente. También pasaron a kurimatsu y a Max.

-Ahí vienen, no se preocupen yo me encargaré de ellos, marquen al número 11- dijo Endo, pero Arata antes de verse bloqueado le pasó el balón a Seri Yamagishi, el número 9, mientras Kabeyama lo bloqueaba- ¿Fue una finta?.

Seri Yamagishi intentó anotar pero Endo lo detuvo. Endo quería pasarle el balón a sus compañeros pero la mayoría estaban marcados.

-Increíble, ya han preparado la formación de defensa- dijo Bella.

-Este equipo es diferente a los otros- comentó la peliazul.

-Es como si tuvieran un computadora en sus cerebros- dijo Aki.

-No me refería a eso- dijo Haruna, pero su mirada se enfocó en Kazemaru- Mira.

Kazemaru logró librarse de los jugadores y Endo le pasó el balón, él lo recibió perfectamente y se lo pasó a Goenji.

-Patrón de Ataque Alfa 7- dijo Sugimori.

-¿Qué probabilidad tiene Tornado de Fuego?- se preguntó Shinichiro Toyama mientras los números **99,83%** aparecían en la pantalla.

Goenji se preparó para realizar su Tornado de Fuego pero Sugimori lo detuvo con su Campo de fuerza, sin embargo Someoka le dijo a Goenji que tirara de nuevo y ambos se prepararon para realizar el Tornado Dragón pero Sugimori lo bloqueó de nuevo. Kabeyama corrió hasta Goenji para realizar el Gol Relámpago pero Sugimori lo detuvo con su Nueva Técnica, Puño Bengala.

-También detuvo ese tiro, que fuerte es Sugimori- dijo Kakuma mientras Sugimori observaba sus manos detalladamente.

-No lo entiendo, en la simulación mi Técnica funcionaba correctamente. ¿Será un problema con el Sensor?- se preguntó él.

Shin Oobe corría con el balón y burló fácilmente a Matsuno. Él se preparó para lanzar pero el tiro era una finta, le dio un pase a Yamagashi y este se lo dio a Arata. Arata lanzó hacia la portería y Endo trató de detenerlo con su Puño de Fuego pero Yamagashi le dio un cabezazo y el balón entró en la portería, Endo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Gol, la Secundaria Gris obtiene el primer Gol- dijo Kakuma.

-No es posible- dijo Endo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. Él estaba decepcionado, ese ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Las chicas, junto a Sombra y Megane observaban el partido. A Fuyukai no parecía afectarle el gol del equipo contrario.

-Endo, aún no ha terminado el partido. Sólo, deja correr el reloj- le gritó Bella.

-Yamagashi realiza un pase hacia atrás y le da el balón a Arata, burlando así a Someoka. El balón regresó a las manos de Sugimori.

-¿Qué traman?- dijeron Endo y Bella a la vez. Los chicos de la Secundaria Gris tenían diversas tácticas, todas ellas conseguían burlar a los jugadores del Instituto Raimon. Burlaron a Max, Shishido, Shorin, Kabeyama y a Domon.

-La Secundaria Gris deja correr los últimos minutos del primer tiempo y se dedican a dar pases- dijo Kakuma.

-¿Van a permitir que el juego termine así?- preguntó Endo. El balón regresó a las manos de Sugimori al mismo tiempo que el silbato indicaba el final del primer tiempo. La Secundaria Gris llevaba un gol de ventaja.

Kabeyama se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba agotado y decepcionado al igual que Endo.

-¿Qué haremos?. Ellos nos robaron el primer gol- dijo la peliazul.

-Es tan triste ver como todas sus Técnicas han sido bloqueadas- dijo Aki, ella y Haruna estaban sentadas en la banca al igual que el profesor Fuyukai y Megane.

-No se angustien, recuerden que ellos obtuvieron un crecimiento sorprendente mientras entrenaban en el Salón Relámpago- comentó Bella, Natsumi quien estaba apoyada junto a la pared, asintió apoyando así la idea de Bella.

-Pero, dijeron que en ese lugar no practicaron las Técnicas Especiales- dijo Aki.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Es cierto eso?, creo que fue mala idea llevarlos allí- dijo la castaña.

-Como dijo Goenji, las Técnicas Especiales no lo son todo- dijo la pelinegra.

Los jugadores de la Secundaria Gris se alejaron del campo de juego para dirigirse a sus instalaciones mientras que Endo y los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-Sugimori, ¿Por qué no tratan de anotar?- preguntó el castaño, por su tono de voz estaba molesto.

-Esa son las órdenes del director.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-No me importa si es un gol o diez. La victoria es la misma. No me arriesgaré.

-¿Y crees que tu plan funcione hasta el final del partido?.

-Tonto, ya tenemos toda su información en nuestra base de datos, así que acepten su derrota.

-No puedo aceptar eso, ya que el equipo que esté más cerca de la victoria se hará con ella.

-Lo que no está en nuestra base de datos no se lleva a cabo.

-¿Base de datos?- preguntó Endo- No es divertido practicar esa clase de fútbol.

-¿Dijiste, divertido?.

-Por supuesto, jugar fútbol es divertido. Es donde grandes amigos se unen por medio de un balón.

-¿Grandes amigos?. Lo siento pero no puedo entender lo que dices.

-¿Acaso no eres humano?. Les mostraré lo que es jugar un buen fútbol- dijo Endo mientras lo señalaba, los demás chicos observaban sin inmutarse la conversación.

-Endo- lo llamó Bella, los jugadores del Instituto Raimon se giraron para observarla, ella negó con la cabeza y Endo dejó de discutir con Sugimori.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Arata dio la patada de salida. El balón pasó a la defensa de la Secundaria Gris y al equipo del Instituto Raimon le costaba mucho recuperarlo.

-Provoquen al enemigo- ordenó el director.

-Pero director, nuestra base de datos no incluye jugadas con violencia. Le pido por favor que cambie de estrategia.

-Ustedes no tienen porqué opinar. Haganlo y así aseguraremos la victoria.

-Imposibilitar al rival no es jugar fútbol correctamente, no podemos llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Quieres que los ayude?- le preguntó Domon a Endo.

-Si ellos no hacen nada entonces no hay nada que hacer. Esto no se puede quedar así- dijo Endo mientras salía corriendo de la portería, Domon se colocó frente a la portería, él estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué haces, Endo?- dijo Aki.

-Eso si es tenerle amor al fútbol- comentó Bella, aunque Endo estuviese lejos de su posición Bella tenía mas o menos una idea de lo que se proponía, si una persona no tomaba el fútbol enserio se las vería con Endo.

Endo le robó el balón a los jugadores de la Secundaria Gris y se preparó para lanzar.

-¿Qué hace?. Esto no estaba en la base de datos- dijo Sugimori, él detuvo fácilmente el tiro de Endo.

-No- gritó Endo.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no estás defendiendo tu portería?.

-¿Para qué crees?, quiero anotar goles. A eso le llamo fútbol.

-Endo, regresa a la portería- gritó Someoka, Endo sonrió y comenzó a correr en dirección a la portería.

-Me divertí mucho intentándolo- dijo el portero dejando a Sugimori muy confundido y pensativo. Las palabras de Endo, el portero del Raimon, invadieron su mente.

-Me resulta difícil comprenderlo.

-Activen Formación Ofensiva- pidió Sugimori.

-¿Pero qué haces?, eso va contra las reglas- dijo el director.

Sugimori le pasó el balón a Oobe y Kabeyama lo recuperó, luego Matsuno tomó el balón y esquivó a Baku Sangoku, cuyo dorsal era el número 8.

-Que rápido- dijo Kabeyama- No sabía que Matsuno tenía esas habilidades.

Matsuno llevaba el balón pero Arata se lo robó fácilmente y lanzó su Tiro Patriota pero Endo logró bloquearlo. La Secundaria Gris realizó un tiro de esquina, pero el equipo del Raimon recuperó el balón.

-El fútbol de la Secundaria Gris se ha vuelto un caos. Endo salió nuevamente de la portería y la dejó desprotegida- dijo Kakuma narrando los hechos, está vez Bella no comprendía que se proponía Endo.

-Goenji, aquí estoy.

-Endo, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?.

-Tiro Patriota- dijo Arata mientras realizaba su Técnica Especial.

-Vamos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelicrema.

-No te detengas y tira- dijo Endo. Ambos patearon el balón al mismo tiempo devolviendo así el tiro de Arata, el balón estaba cubierto por un aura amarilla, como si rayos lo cubrieran.

-Las fuerzas de este tiro son mayores a las que estaban en nuestra base de datos- dijo Sugimori mientras trataba de detener el balón, sin embargo éste lo arrastró hacia la portería.

-Por fin, la Escuela Raimon anota su primer gol gracias a la Técnica de Goenji y Endo.

-Por fin, lo hemos conseguido- dijo el portero- Si atacamos y defendemos al mismo tiempo no tendrán tiempo de reaccionar.

-Así es, no esperaba que esa Técnica fuera efectiva- dijo Goenji.

-Estamos empatados- gritó Haruna mientras daba pequeños saltitos junto a Aki.

-Bien, ¿Eso fue una Técnica Especial?.

-Parece que el entrenamiento si sirvió de algo- comentó la castaña.

-Endo y Goenji hacen una buena combinación- dijo Bella, la pelinegra estaba contenta por el triunfo de sus dos amigos.

-Es verdad, la razón por la que saltamos tan alto o nos movemos tan rápido es porque entrenamos tanto en el Salón Relámpago, y gracias a ello aumentaron nuestras habilidades. Por eso el tiro que hicimos consiguió anotar.

Goenji y Someoka realizaron su Tornado Dragón y éste entró en la portería a pesar de la Técnica de Sugimori, Campo de Fuerza.

-A aquellos que no cumplen nuestras reglas los despedimos- dijo el líder de la Secundaria Gris a su director, él era el entrenador del Instituto Imperial.

-Pero líder. No, espere, líder - gritó el director. Shinichiro Toyama estaba tan decepcionado que cortó los cables de comunicación de los jugadores de la Secundaria Gris.

-El director soltó los cables de comunicación- dijo Sugimori.

-Es el fin- repitieron cada uno de los jugadores.

-Esta es nuestra derrota- dijo Sugimori.

Someoka realizó su Impacto Dragón para así poder anotar. Las palabras de Endo invadieron la mente de Sugimori una vez más y de repente se quitó los cables de comunicación. Los demás chicos los imitaron.

-Vamos, luchen hasta el último segundo- dijo Takeshi, los jugadores lo obedecieron y realizaron diversas Técnicas.

Goenji trató de realizar su Tornado de Fuego pero Arata lo bloqueó en el aire, ambos cayeron al suelo, Goenji se agarraba el tobillo con fuerza.

-Goenji- dijo Bella.

-Capitán- dijo Arata, él también se sujetaba el tobillo, Sugimori corrió con el balón y esquivó los ataques de todos los jugadores del Raimon y lanzó el balón hacia la portería, sin embargo Endo detuvo su tiro con la Mano Fantasma al mismo tiempo que el silbato anunciaba el final del partido.

-Aunque perdimos, disfrutamos el partido- dijo un estudiante de la Secundaria Gris.

Hiroyama Yuu y Hanaoka Tsuyoshi se acercaron a Arata quien estaba en el suelo a causa del dolor, Sugimori también se acercó a él.

-Perdimos.

-Si pero no divertimos. Es una nueva forma de jugar fútbol.

-Si, un fútbol donde el portero puede anotar.

-Sugimori- dijo Endo- Ojalá que podamos jugar de nuevo- Someoka y Kazemaru ayudaron a Goenji a levantarse y Bella se acercó a él. Goenji al verla sonrió.

-Si, en otra ocasión.

-Que tontos, no cabe duda de eso- dijo Kido antes de marcharse. El capitán del Instituto Imperial esperaba la derrota de los Inazuma Eleven.

-Entonces, Domon- dijo Bella, el peliazul la observó al igual que los demás-¿Has considerado ser portero?- dijo ella, los demás comenzaron a reír.

-Si, está bien- decía Fuyukai. El profesor del Instituto Raimon hablaba por teléfono, parecía nervioso. El hombre de barba gris se acercó a él y le arrebató el teléfono, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre **Kageyama**.

-¿Quién es usted, señor?.

-No perdonaré a los sujetos que perjudican un deporte tan puro- dijo él mientras Fuyukai corría aterrado, el hombre lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

Goenji se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla del hospital, el padre de Bella le vendaba cuidadosamente el pie izquierdo. La pelinegra estaba sentada a su lado, había un gran silencio en la habitación hasta que el padre de Bella decidió romperlo.

-Parece que no fue un buen partido- comentó él sacando sus propias conclusiones al ver el estado de Goenji.

-Al contrario padre, nuestro equipo ganó- dijo la pelinegra- Aunque Goenji, digamos, que sufrió algunos percances.

-Y no podrás jugar en el último partido.

-Endo no lo tomará bien.

-Pero tu seguridad es lo más importante, Goenji. Piensa en como se sentirían los demás si te lastimarás a tal punto de no poder jugar más.

-Goenji, Bella tiene razón.

-Odio cuando tiene razón- comentó el pelicrema con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Por algo soy tu mejor amiga- dijo la pelinegra golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Qué?- gritó Endo- ¿Tienes prohibido jugar?.

Al día siguiente del partido, los chicos estaban reunidos en el Club de Fútbol, todos tenían planeado entrenar para el próximo partido pero no contaban con la noticia de Goenji.

-Lo siento, pero no jugaré en el siguiente partido- dijo Goenji, su pie izquierdo estaba vendado y cargaba muletas. Cargaba el buzo del equipo mientras los demás cargaban el uniforme del equipo. Bella estaba al lado de su amigo mientras los demás chicos miraban a Goenji. En ese momento la puerta del Club se abrió dejando ver a Ronnie y a Ethan. Los jóvenes al ver el pie de Goenji hicieron una mueca.

-Goenji, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la castaña.

-Fue un accidente en el partido- comentó la pelinegra, ella se apoyó ligeramente del hombro de su amigo, de seguro Goenji tampoco había tomado bien la noticia de no poder jugar aunque hubiese demostrado lo contrario.

-Entonces no podrás jugar en el próximo partido- dijo Ethan, la castaña rodó los ojos al escuchar tan obvia aclaración.

-Así es.

-No- chilló Endo una y otra vez.

-Perdón- dijo Goenji.


End file.
